Acuerdo de San Valentín
by Julianita Cullen Masen
Summary: Bella Swan, una arriesgada artista tatuadora con grandes esperanzas de salir huyendo del abandonado pueblo militar a donde siguió a su ex prometido. El Sargento de Primera Clase, Edward Cullen, se encuentra en casa por su receso de servicio en Iraq, pero sólo tiene una cosa en mente regresar para guiar a sus soldados en las misiones correspondientes. Summary completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a **STEPHENIE MEYER** y la historia es de **KELSIE LEVERINCH** yo solo la adapto

* * *

**Summary**

Bella Swan, un arriesgada artista tatuadora con grandes esperanzas de salir huyendo del abandonado pueblo militar a donde siguió a su ex prometido. El Sargento de Primera Clase, Edward Cullen, se encuentra en casa por su receso de servicio en Iraq, pero sólo tiene una cosa en mente regresar para guiar a sus soldados en las misiones correspondientes. Lo último que quieren ambos es una relación, pero sexo casual, esa es otra historia. ¿será suficiente el sexo? Y si no lo es, ¿será capaz de convencer a Bella que los famosos corazones y flores no son tan malos después de todo, incluso si se trata de un soldado?

* * *

**Sinopsis **

Bella Swan, un arriesgada artista tatuadora con grandes esperanzas de salir huyendo del abandonado pueblo militar a donde siguió a su ex prometido, se encuentra contando los días para que San Valentín se termine. Bella no es buena para el romance. No le gustan las flores, ni las citas, y definitivamente, no se enamora —ya no más. Luego de que su prometido se acostase con una soldada durante despliegue, juró que nunca se enamoraría de nuevo, especialmente de un soldado.

El Sargento de Primera Clase, Edward Cullen, se encuentra en casa por su receso de servicio en Iraq, pero sólo tiene una cosa en mente— regresar a su despliegue para terminar de guiar a sus soldados a las misiones correspondientes. Lo último que quiere es una relación, pero sexo casual, esa es otra historia. Y cuando conoce a la renombrada tatuadora Bella Swan, quejosa, franca, y del tipo de mujer que no tiene ningún tipo de contemplación, es en ella, en lo único que puede pensar.

Pero cuando Edward se da cuenta que acaba de conocer a su igual en una impresionante mujer que está completamente en contra del amor, ¿será suficiente el sexo? Y si no lo es, ¿será capaz de convencer a Bella que los famosos corazones y flores no son tan malos después de todo, incluso si se trata de un soldado?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1 **

Tres días más y esta mierda de corazones y flores habría acabado. Tres días más y las cajas de chocolates rellenos de cosas que definitivamente no deberían ser emparejados con chocolate estarían fuera de las repisas, los cursis globos "Se Mío" se desinflarían, y esos malditos gorilas rellenos, sosteniendo corazones gigantes, cantando "Wild Things" serían puestos en descanso.

Era casi Día de San Valentín en la parte norte del estado de Nueva York y el ambiente típico acromático en Fort Drum fue remplazado con tonos rosas y rojos; completado con anuncios de amor y decoraciones de ventanas llenas de bebes regordetes sosteniendo flechas. Era la semana del infierno personal de Bella Swan.

Sin necesidad de decirlo, Bella no era gran fan de toda esa mierda sentimental y tierna de las muestras de afecto; de hecho, esa era una forma de decirlo cortésmente.

Se hacía tarde, y Bella escuchaba el suave tic de la segunda manecilla de su reloj mientras suavemente presionaba la aguja sumergida en tinta negra en la cadera de alguna mocosa enferma de amor que finalmente se había conseguido un Soldado.

Pensarías que estas chicas aprenderían, ¿cierto? Los Soldados son solitarios, y sí, se veían malditamente bien en uniforme, pero los jóvenes y solteros son peligrosos.

Ellos caen duro y rápido te atrapan con sus ojos de cachorros enamorados y con promesas de un para siempre. Estas chicas lo saben también; lo están buscando, y una vez que lo encuentran, es un anillo al dedo, una ceremonia oficiada por un juez, y más a menudo que lo contrario, tinta a juego declarando su amor el uno por el otro. Bla bla bla…

—Bien Sara, ya casi termino con este medallón. ¿Estás segura de que quieres que ponga el nombre de Benjamín debajo? Los nombres no son divertidos de cubrir y cobro el doble por hacerlo. Te estoy dando tu oportunidad ahora —dijo, mientras limpiaba la tinta en la cadera de Sara, untándola por todo el medallón Céltico. Las marcas no era la cosa de Bella, pero en esta ciudad, tenía suerte si pasaba una semana entera de trabajo sin quedar atrapada haciendo al menos uno.

—Sí, estoy segura. —Entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Bella antes trabajo sin quedar atrapada haciendo al menos uno. —Sí, estoy segura. —Entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Bella antes de volverlos hacia su ansioso esposo nuevo, quien le sostenía la mano.

—No digas que no te lo advertí —dice Bella en voz baja. Oh, cómo desearía simplemente poder golpear algo de sentido en esta chica. Seguro, Benjamín era caliente en todos los sentidos, e incluso Bella tenía una imagen de él sin su uniforme rogando ser traído a la vanguardia de su mente, pero él no era digno de un tatuaje. Ningún hombre lo era. Ningún hombre era así de permanente.

—Tu consulta de bosquejo de las 6:30 está aquí —dijo Seth, apareciendo su pequeño trasero en el cuarto de Bella.

Bella unto un poco de ungüento sobe la carne recientemente marcada. —Dile que estaré ahí dentro de poco, solo estoy terminando el último error de esta chica.

—¡Bella! —Seth amonestó, pero sabía muy bien que Bella decía y hacia lo que quería, y ni siquiera él podía detenerla. Ella era demasiada buena artista como para dejarla ir, de todas formas. Era la mejor que había visto en su vida.

Bella elevó la cabeza y levantó sus cejas, desafiándolo. Él solo sacudió su cabeza y se alejó.

—De acuerdo, mantenlo limpio pero no te metas mucho con él. — Cubrió el tatuaje de la chica con un vendaje no adherente y lo pegó antes de girarse para limpiar todo—. Seth te cobrará —Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió fuera de la habitación sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Muchos la llamarían grosera, pero le gustaba más pensarlo como "realista". No endulzaba nada y no iba a pretender que le caías bien si no lo hacías.

Bella se paseó al frente de la tienda de tatuajes. Tenía un último cliente esta noche y luego podría quitarse sus tacones e irse a casa. Por supuesto, iba a casa para nada, y no porque su prometido todavía estuviera desplegado en el extranjero, sino porque su prometido ahora era un ex-prometido y su arreglo de vivir en solitario era ahora irreversible. Aparentemente su prometido tenía problemas manteniéndolo en sus pantalones mientras ella no estaba, y la médico de su equipo, da la casualidad, fue la afortunada de ayudarlo con su pequeño, y sí quería decir pequeño, dilema. De acuerdo, tal vez estaba siendo un poco dura con él… nah.

Lo mierda de todo el asunto, bueno aparte de su prometido durmiendo con otras, era que se había enterado por otra persona. Su mejor amigo, quien también estaba desplegado con él, la llamó y le contó lo que estaba pasando. Cuando ella confrontó a su prometido, él ni siquiera lo negó, solo actuó como si ella pudiera olvidarlo. Estaba a mitad de camino al otro lado del mundo, ¿cómo podía pensar que él esperaría tanto tiempo? Maldito imbécil.

—¿Edward Cullen? —dijo Bella, escaneando la sala de espera. Sólo habían dos personas allí, uno era el interno de Seth, quien estaba esperando para hacer su trabajo nocturno de perra, y el otro era un jodidamente apuesto imitador del Capitán América. Era alto, ancho, y sus bien definidos brazos se veían abultados bajo el fino material de su camisa. Su cabello castaño arena se encontraba corto, apenas lo suficiente para pasar tus manos a través de él, y por supuesto tenía que tener ojos verdes que parecían aferrarse a los de ella con una fuerza que la mantuvo captiva. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió vulnerable.

Edward Cullen se dio la vuelta cuando una melodiosa voz canto su nombre. De pie junto al mostrador, estaba una bomba morena en los más sexys tacones morados que jamás había visto en los pies de una mujer, haciéndola casi tan alta como él. Sus piernas no tenían fin y su cabello casi negro colgaba por debajo de sus hombros, encorvándose en las puntas. A Edward le gustaría decir que lo primero que vio fueron sus profundos ojos marrones, pero mentir no era su fuerte, así que ayúdenlo si esos labios no fueron la primera cosa que atrapó su atención en esa hermosa cara. Eran carnosos, rellenos, de color cereza, y se partieron en una sonrisa cuando sus ojos finalmente se fijaron en los de ella.

Edward se paseó hasta el mostrador y extendió su mano —Hola, soy Edward. Tengo una cita con Bella —La mujer observó la mano pero no hizo movimiento para estrechársela.

—La estas mirando —dijo ella, francamente.

—¿Tú eres Bella?

—Culpable. Vayamos atrás. Podemos hablar en la sala de diseño.

Edward siguió a Bella a través del estrecho pasillo, bordeado de dibujos enmarcados de ángeles y dragones crípticos, junto con otras cosas. Todo el lugar olía a antiséptico, pero Edward todavía podía captar el toque de vainilla y almizcle que flotaba en el aire por donde Bella pasaba. Ella vestía una camisa negra ajustada que caía bajo en una V profunda en su espalda, exhibiendo un tatuaje de un delicado atrapa sueños que empezaba en la base de su cuello y terminaba en la curva de su columna vertebral. El tatuaje completo estaba hecho en tonalidades de

negro; el único color eran las cuentas turquesas colgando en el atrapa sueños. Era asombroso; tuvo que abstenerse de estirar la mano y trazarlo con sus dedos.

—Justo aquí —Bella se detuvo frente a una puerta que dirigía a una gran sala e hizo un gesto para que entrara.

—Las damas primero —dijo, estirando su mano hacia el espacio abierto en la puerta.

Las gruesas cejas negras de Bella se arquearon y sus labios carnosos se curvaron en una sexy sonrisa —No soy una dama —dijo ella, luego se volvió hacia la habitación y se deslizó dentro.

Edward la siguió, pasando el sofá negro y la pantalla plana de TV hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde una gran mesa de cristal con sillas de escritorio de cuero negro ocupaba la pared de fondo.

Bella se sentó en la mesa cruzando sus piernas, su zapato se deslizo de su talón, haciendo que colgara de sus dedos. Maldición, esos tacones eran ardientes. Edward había vuelto a casa desde Irak por seis días completos. Todavía tenía que dormir con una mujer, y ésta, sentada en frente a él se estaba volviendo tentadora.

Edward vivía solo. No tenía familia con quien ir a casa, así que volver a Fort Drum para descansar y relajarse era la única opción. Si lo hubiera tenido a su manera, habría permanecido con su equipo y seguido al frente de sus tropas, pero ese no era el caso, así que fue obligado a tomar su permiso. Había esperado hasta después de los días festivos, permitiendo a sus hombres con familias y niños volver a sus casas para Navidad y Año Nuevo, dejándolo con la única opción de volver a casa ahora. Ya habían pasado seis días, quedaban ocho más, y luego de regreso al pozo de arena. Edward no podía esperar.

Las mujeres eran el único beneficio que conseguía al salir de ese país. Habían pasado ocho meses desde que había estado en los Estados Unidos, y habían pasado ocho meses desde que había tenido sexo. El sexo casual era el fuerte de Edward. Él no hacia relaciones o compromisos, solo sexo. Edward no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de poner a alguien por encima de él; infiernos, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de ponerse a sí mismo por delante. Sus soldados venían primero, siempre había sido así. Él amaba su país y amaba su trabajo, y para él, una mujer simplemente no encajaba en esa ecuación. Ninguna mujer con quien hubiera estado había sido capaz de cambiar su opinión, pero eso no lo detenía de necesitar una mujer debajo de él de vez en cuando. Ahora era uno de esos momentos, y quería que Bella fuera esa mujer.

—Muy bien, vamos al grano —dijo Bella, deslizando un bloc de dibujo frente de ella desde el centro de la mesa—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Su voz rompió a través de su montón de nieve mental y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. —Quiero un tatuaje conmemorativo.

—De acuerdo.

Edward se reclinó en su silla —Quiero un poema, la oración de un soldado. Lo quiero tatuado en mi espalda y quiero que parezca como si mi piel se rasgara, revelando las palabras.

Bella escribió notas en su bloc.

—Y quiero que los nombres de mis hermanos caídos vengan después de la oración. Bella miró a Edward y una emoción que no acababa de entender cruzó por su rostro. No era lástima, ¿era admiración?

—Eso es hermoso —dijo ella en voz baja. Edward no sabía la primera cosa sobre esta mujer, pero asumió que no tiraba halagos muy a menudo—. ¿Cómo dice el poema? —preguntó, sus ojos volviendo al bloc de dibujo preparada para escribir.

"_Señor, te pido coraje._

_Coraje para enfrentar y_

_Vencer mis propios miedos y_

_Coraje para ir a donde_

_Otros no lo harán._

_Te pido fuerza_

_Fuerza de cuerpo para proteger a otros y_

_Fuerza de espíritu para guiar a otros._

_Te pido dedicación._

_Dedicación a mi trabajo, a hacerlo bien._

_Dedicación a mi país,_

_Para mantenerlo a salvo._

_Dame, Señor, certeza,_

_Para aquellos que confían en mí_

_Y compasión para aquellos,_

_Que me necesitan, y Por favor Señor,_

_A pesar de todo, quédate a mi lado_

_Y que mis hermanos caídos_

_Caminen contigo ahora, Señor._

_Amén."_

Edward aclaró su garganta después de que terminó los nombres de sus soldados caídos, y frotó su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron y el humor de Edward cambió de nuevo. Una mirada hacia ella y no podía pensar en nada más que tocarla. Sí, al parecer había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sintió como un niño de doce años que acababa de ver su primer par de senos.

—Puedo tener esto listo para ti mañana, ¿cuándo te gustaría empezar? —preguntó Bella mientras cerraba su bloc y se levantaba. Edward también se puso de pie, su cuerpo inclinándose un poco más cerca de lo que pretendía, provocando que ella diera un paso atrás de inmediato.

—Mañana estará bien —Edward introdujo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones para impedirse agarrar su diminuta cintura y tirarla contra él. Ese pensamiento siguió tentándolo y estaba malditamente listo para hacerlo.

—De acuerdo. —Entrecerró sus grandes ojos marrones hacia Edward, confundiéndolo. Bella caminó de vuelta a la puerta y se detuvo, girándose con una mano en la cadera—. Ya puedes dejar de cogerme mentalmente.

Los ojos de Edward estuvieron a punto de estallar. —¿Perdón?

Bella rodó sus ojos —Dejemos esto claro, Soldado. No voy a dormir contigo. Puedes sacarlo de tu linda cabecita, y sugiero que lo hagas antes de que clave una aguja en tu piel —Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, con sus sexys tacones haciendo clic fuera de la habitación.

Santa mierda, él era sexy. ¿Y la forma en que la estaba mirando?

Amenazaba con hacer que Bella se deshiciera ahí mismo en la sala de diseño. Estaba acostumbrada a hombres que la miraran boquiabiertos. Trabaja en una industria de hombres y había sido sujeto de más de su parte justa de patéticos fanáticos de líneas cliché y ojos recorredores, pero la forma en que Edward la miraba era diferente, no sabía por qué, pero era diferente. Él no se avergonzó al mirarla, pero no fue vulgar u ofensivo.

Simplemente fue… caliente. Pero era un soldado y Bella, tan segura como el infierno, no lo hacía con soldados, ya no.

—Ya que es un tatuaje grande, necesito que seas mi última cita del día. ¿Puedes estar aquí mañana en la noche a las 7:00? —Bella preguntó cuando Edward finalmente salió del pasillo.

—Estaré aquí. —La miró a los ojos, inquebrantable e inafectado por la pequeña amenaza que le dio en la otra habitación.

Antes de que Edward caminara alrededor de la recepción, se detuvo al final del pasillo y se inclino cerca de Bella. Su cuerpo se sacudió a la atención en el momento en que el calor de su aliento golpeó su cuello. Estuvo a punto de escupirle algunas palabras, que incluso avergonzarían a su madre, que vive en un tráiler e insulta como marinero, cuando su mano tocó la parte baja de su espalda.

—Que conste, encanto, no te estaba jodiendo mentalmente, pero gracias por poner esa imagen en mi cabeza —Él se alejó y su actitud de niño lindo, corte limpio y "sí señor" titubeó un poco. Las esquinas de su boca se inclinaron ligeramente en una imperativa sonrisa, pero no duró demasiado—. Nos vemos mañana en la noche. —Su tono ahora era formal, como si no acabara de causar piel de gallina a lo largo de un lado de su cuello. Demonios, mañana será interesante.

* * *

_**Hola regreso con una nueva historia espero les guste tanto como a mi adaptarla y que me dejen sus comentarios nos leemos pronto**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

Edward estacionó su camioneta en el bar BW3 cerca de las cinco. A su cocina le faltaba comida y con sólo una semana por estar en Estados Unidos, en verdad no veía el punto en hacer las compras. Mataría por una comida hecha en casa como la que su abuela solía hacer, pero en la cocina tenía las habilidades de un niño de 10 años. Si no podías meterlo en el Paulroondas, no lo comía. Sin más que decir, había estado comiendo la mayoría de sus comidas fuera.

El bar no se encontraba muy lleno, colocó un asiento frente de la pantalla plana que transmitía el juego de la Liga Nacional de Hockey de los Kings versus los Flyers, y ordenó por una cantidad increíblemente grande de alitas y una cerveza.

—Vaya, si no es el Sargento de Primera Clase Cullen, —una voz dulce y amistosa dijo detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Kim, una chica con la que salió unas cuantas veces antes de irse a Iraq, de pie cerca detrás de él.

Él se levantó y tiró de ella en un abrazo de oso. Siempre le gustó Kim. Ella era una chica dulce, nunca agresiva ni molesta, y que respetaba su estado civil. Además de eso, era una sexy rubia con suaves curvas y un puñado de senos desbordantes. Parecía que había perdido peso mientras él estuvo fuera, pero no iba a mencionarlo, sabía mejor que eso. Además, pensó que le gustaba un poco más gruesa.

—Hola Kim, ¿cómo has estado? —le preguntó cuando la soltó. Ella sonrió tímidamente y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

—Genial, ¿y tú? ¿Cuándo volviste?

—Hace una semana.

—¿Y no me has llamado? —Ella colocó sus manos en su cintura, fingiendo enojo.

—Lo siento, Kim. —Él se encogió de hombros, genuinamente apenado. Debió haberla llamado. No sabía por qué ni siquiera lo había de pensado. Tal vez entonces sus noches habrían estado llenas con el calor de esta mujer en su cama. La idea normalmente lo habría hecho preguntarle justo en ese momento, pero algo lo detuvo; la idea de la posibilidad de tener un lienzo de arte en la forma de una sensual bomba morena con mala actitud en su cama. Ya saben lo que dicen de la caza.

Kim arrugó la nariz y se río. —Está bien, sólo estaba bromeando contigo. —Se inclinó hacia él, le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, y le puso una mano en el pecho. Olía muy bien y él pudo sentir el calor de su mano a través de su camisa—. Mi amigo me está esperando. Sólo quería saludarte. Fue bueno verte, Edward. Me alegro de que estés en casa. Cuídate de vuelta. —Ella deslizó su mano hacia su pecho—. Deberíamos reunirnos mientras estás aquí.

Se dio la vuelta y mientras veía sus caderas sacudirse lejos, pensó que deberían hacerlo, después de todo.

Edward entró en la tienda de tatuajes y por supuesto, Bella estaba de pie en el escritorio de la recepción luciendo increíble. Cualquier pensamiento anterior de llamar a Kim esta noche se borró de su mente. No importaba si le tomaba el resto de su licencia convencerla, él iba a tener a esta mujer. Ella lo miró y caminó alrededor del escritorio. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en lo alto de su cabeza en una bola, y estaba usando un par de vaqueros que parecía que habían sido pintados en su piel desde la cadera hasta los tobillos—y esos malditos tacones. Eran negros esta vez con clavos a los lados, pero tan sexys que le provocaron lo mismo que los otros a su imaginación, si no peor.

—Bien, llegaste a tiempo —dijo sin el menor asomo de una sonrisa—, Vamos.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió por el pasillo. Él sólo se quedó allí de pie como un idiota y la miró. Sus caderas se movían de un lado al otro dulcemente, y maldita sea, si él pensaba que esos tacones hacían que sus piernas se vieran increíbles, entonces iba a tener que buscar en el diccionario Wikipedia para encontrar una palabra que describa la manera en la cómo hacen que su culo se vea. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tal palabra existiera.

Ella se dio la vuelta, su expresión impasible se volvió irritada. —De acuerdo Soldado, ¿sólo vas a quedarte allí a gastar mi tiempo o vas a querer un poco de tinta?

Edward bajó la cabeza y sonrió cuando siguió detrás de ella. No podía evitar gustar de su mala actitud. Era refrescante. Ella era vivaz y muy posiblemente iba a ser un gran dolor de culo, pero eso lo excitaba. Oh sí, esto será divertido.

¿Por qué tenía que venir aquí luciendo como un anuncio con pies de soy sexy? En serio, todo el asunto de niño bonito usualmente no funcionaba con Bella, de hecho nunca funcionaba con ella, pero Edward seguro sabía cómo llevarlo a cabo con sólo la cantidad justa de chico malo para tentarla. Lucía un gorro en la cabeza y su rostro hoy estaba desaliñado. Cuando se quitó la chaqueta y una simple camisa negra—que de casualidad era su cosa favorita en un hombre—descansaba debajo.

Nada decía sexy como una agradable y ajustada camisa negra pegada al pecho de un hombre, abrazando sus gruesos brazos. Sus vaqueros estaban gastados y mostraban la cantidad justa de sus enormes muslos, pero lo suficientemente holgados para que no pareciera que necesitaba combinarlos con unas botas de vaquero. Señor, ayúdala cuando se quite la camisa.

Bella entró en su habitación, con Edward siguiéndola de cerca. Ella podía sentir su presencia como una capa de aire pesado rodeándola. Estaba segura de que si se daba la vuelta él chocaría contra ella. Se detuvo en el mostrador en la pared del fondo y esperó hasta que sus pasos cesaron antes de darse la vuelta para mirarlo. Justo como ella lo sospechaba, él se encontraba justo al alcance de un brazo. Maldito soldado.

—Puedes quedarte en aquella silla mientras me acomodo —dijo, dándose la vuelta para no estar frente a él.

—¿Eres así de amable con todos tus clientes? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Siempre —respondió con su propia dosis de veneno detrás de sus palabras.

Después de que acomodo su área de trabajo, tomó el papel de transferencia del tatuaje que dibujó y se volvió hacia Edward.

—Quítate la camisa.

Edward levantó la camisa sobre su cabeza y Bella hizo lo posible por no mirar su estómago desnudo. Ella podía sólo imaginar cómo lucía y no había manera en el infierno que permitiría que la viera mirando, no importa cuánto quería hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, date la vuelta, —dijo Bella. Una vez que Edward se posicionó contra la silla, con su espalda hacia Bella, ella lenta y cuidadosamente colocó el papel de transferencia sobre su cálida piel y presionó ligeramente. Los músculos en su espalda se flexionaron cuando sus dedos rozaron su espalda.

—Dale un vistazo. —Ella se alejó un poco en la silla para permitir que Edward se levantara y mirara en el espejo.

—Sí, luce genial, —dijo, mirando en el espejo que iba desde el suelo desde el pequeño espejo que sostenía en sus manos.

—Bien. Acuéstate y ponte cómodo. —Ella quería su cuerpo acostado para no estar tentada de mirarlo, bueno más tentada de lo que ya estaba. Verlo sin camisa, provocaba que se lo imaginara quitándose el resto de la ropa. Mierda. No se suponía que pensara en él así.

—¿Muy mandona? —Bromeó Edward ligeramente, mirándola sobre su hombro mientras inclinaba su pecho contra el respaldo de la silla.

Bella sólo le entrecerró los ojos, sin darle la satisfacción de participar en su pequeño juego de bromas.

—Está bien, está bien. —Suspiró Edward en derrota y descansó la frente sobre sus brazos.

Bella lo ignoró mientras se ponía sus guantes y continuaba con las preparaciones finales. Mientras más pronto empiece, más pronto acabaré. Ella ya sabía que iba a necesitar un trago luego de esto.

—Entonces, ¿cuántos tatuajes tienes con este? —Dijo Bella finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que se extendía entre ellos.

—Este es el primero.

—Virgen de tatuajes, ¿huh? De acuerdo Soldado, veamos de qué estás hecho. —Ella extendió la mano izquierda sobre la parte inferior de su espalda y lentamente bajó la máquina de tatuajes en su piel.

La aguja perforó su carne, y ella fácilmente movió la máquina a través de su espalda estática.

Treinta minutos en el tatuaje y ella no le había dicho otra palabra. Él se quedo tendido quieto como una estatua, permitiéndole hacer su trabajo más fácilmente. Su cabeza seguía presionada contra su brazo, así que ella no podía ver sus ojos, pero sí podía escuchar sus calmadas respiraciones, incluso sobre el zumbido de la máquina de tatuajes.

—¿Sigues ahí dentro? —Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras frotaba la tinta fuera de la sección de piel en la que estaba trabajando.

—Ah, tiene corazón después de todo —dijo Edward, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado para mirarla, al sonreír un profundo hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla.

Sí ella tenía corazón, sólo que no uno que estuviera interesada en compartir con alguien.

—Aunque no es particularmente grande —le sonrió—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no te habías desmayado.

—Ni siquiera cerca —dijo él. Podía sentir sus ojos en ella al trabajar y silenciosamente deseó no haberle dicho nada. Era más molesto tenerlo mirándola.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado haciendo tatuajes? —Genial, aquí viene la pequeña charla. En serio no debió haberle dicho nada.

Bella suspiró. —Desde que tenía veinte.

—Entonces, ¿eso cuánto tiempo ha sido?

—¿Tu mamá no te enseñó que es de mala educación preguntarle su edad a una dama?

—Mi madre murió cuando estaba pequeño, y además, no creí que fueras una dama. —Él arqueó sus cejas y ese maldito hoyuelo hizo su reaparición.

Bella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró. Sin lástima en sus ojos; ella no le estaba ofreciendo eso por ningún medio. Diablos, su mamá pudo haber muerto también cuando ella era una bebé. Bella había estado sola desde que tenía la edad suficiente para subir al autobús de la escuela. No, no había nada en sus ojos más que diversión. Él estaba jugando sus cartas de todos modos, eso era seguro.

Ella limpió suavemente la carne de su espalda con una toalla limpia y húmeda, luego regresó la aguja a su piel. —He estado tatuando desde que dejé la escuela de arte hace seis años y seguí a mi amor de secundaria de un lugar a otro hasta que se enlistó. Manejé una hora en cada trayecto hasta Austin, Texas cada día por dos años practicando para una de las mejores artistas de tatuajes en el maldito estado. Me enamoré de esto y lo he estado haciendo desde entonces.

—En el vecindario, ¿huh? Yo estuve allí hace unos años.

Y eso se suponía que le importara, ¿por qué?

—Entonces este amor de secundaria te trajo a Drum, ¿qué hace él?

—La mandíbula de Edward se apretó firmemente mientras Bella pasaba la aguja por su costado, cerca de sus costillas. Los hombres podían ser tan maricas cuando tatuaban sus costillas. Ella ni siquiera había parpadeado un ojo cuando se tatuó la suya.

—Aparentemente él jode cualquier maldita cosa que tenga vagina, y por lo visto sin importar que luzca como un hombre —espetó Bella, en realidad sin querer compartir sus problemas con su ex, sólo se le salió.

Bella miró a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. Su rostro se encontraba impasible mientras la miraba de lado.

—¿Te importaría detallar?

—Nop, —dijo, disparándole una mirada helada. Su rostro no se alteró ni una vez. Bella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba sobre su espalda, continuó trabajando, y suspiró en derrota.

—Mi novio de la secundaria se convirtió en mi prometido. Nos mudamos a Drum hace cerca de un año. Él se fue a Afganistán hace seis meses y ha estado jodiendo a su equipo médico femenino durante los últimos tres. Ahora yo sólo espero que su lamentable culo regrese para poder vender la casa y así yo pueda largarme de este pueblo. —Sus últimas palabras fueron más para ella misma que para él.

Bella de nuevo limpió suavemente la espalda de Edward y se apartó. Mientras admiraba su trabajo, Edward se apartó de la silla e inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella. Su estómago se estremeció cuando sus ojos verdes encontraron los de ella, rompiendo en ellos con una fiereza que era cruda y poderosa. Ella quería apartar la mirada, necesitaba apartar la mirada, pero no pudo.

—Él se comprometió contigo y luego te dio la espalda a ti y a tu confianza. Eso no es un hombre; es un cobarde y un pedazo de mierda.

Bella parpadeó y trago con fuerza, sin saber que decir.

Ven, esto es un claro ejemplo de por qué yo Edward no tenía relaciones serias. Eran lo suficientemente difíciles de por sí y más aún si añadían trabajos de campo, las medianoches, y los despliegues de ultramar, con eso las relaciones pasaban de difíciles a imposibles. Él había visto los problemas que algunos de sus hombres habían tenido que manejar y no era pan comido. Las esposas se iban de las casas, sin importarles la vida que dejaban mientras que sus soldados se quedaban viviendo día a día en un infierno. Los soldados luchaban por su país, sus familias, sus hermanos, y ellos se sentían orgullosos como la mierda de hacerlo, pero hacían todo eso mientras desean como el infierno que al llegar a casa estuvieran con la gente que amaban.

Luego tenías los pedazos de mierda, como el ex de Bella, quien tomó el camino de un marica y colapsó cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco difíciles y esperaba que fuera comprensible. Pura mierda. Una vez que te comprometes con alguien, estás comprometido. Debes poner a la otra persona antes de ti y no cagarla.

Es por eso que Edward se mantenía casual. Ser casual era simple. El sexo era simple; era solo sexo. Siempre se aseguraba de que las mujeres con las que estaba supieran que era solo eso, solo sexo. No lo malinterpreten, las trataba bien; pero él no quería que esto siguiera adelante, ni darles una idea de algo más. Edward nunca quería algo más.

Edward sostuvo la mirada de Bella como si estuviera pegado a ella. Su rostro se suavizó, y el dolor y la traición que sentía moldearon los caminos en su expresión. Él no dijo nada, no era de su incumbencia y sabía que no era un particular tema de conversación que ella estuviera dispuesta a tener. En cambio, se dio la vuelta y puso sus brazos sobre el respaldar de la silla, dejando que el silencio llenara los huecos de tensión en la sala.

Edward sintió que Bella se movía más cerca de él y entonces sintió el delgado látex de sus guantes rozar su suave piel mientras sus dedos tocaban su espalda. Él quería que esos guantes estuvieran fuera de sus manos para así poder sentir el calor de la piel de ella sobre su piel. Quería que ella lo tocara, que de verdad lo tocara.

—Entonces ¿Cómo va a eso? —preguntó Edward, tratando de cambiar el ambiente que parecía sofocar la habitación, y también para desviar sus pensamientos, ya que de lo contrario formarían una tienda de campaña en sus jeans.

—Se ve genial —dijo ella, con satisfacción en su voz.

—Me dijeron que eras de las mejores. Tengo que admitir que estaba un poco sorprendido cuando vi que la renombrada Bella Swan era una mujer.

—¿Por qué? ¿No creías que una mujer podría tener el titulo? —No. Me sorprendió porque los hijos de puta que me enviaron a ti me dijeron que la persona que hacia los tatuajes era descarada, directa, o impresionante, pero no me dijeron que era mujer. Estoy bastante seguro que de ese pequeño detalle se les escapó de las mentes.

Los compañeros de la unidad de Edward tenían tatuajes increíbles, y cuando ellos le dijeron que fuera con Bella Swan a la tienda de tatuajes, sabían demasiado bien que esta mujer le daría a Edward una buena competencia; Edward sabía que esos estúpidos le habían tendido una trampa.

—Los halagos no te hacen ganar ningún punto, Soldado.

Edward se rió para sí mismo. No tomaba su carnada, sin embargo, no era algo que esperaba de ella.

—No necesito puntos. —Básicamente podía sentir a Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco y él disfrutaba de verla.

—Estoy segura que no. Estoy segura de que las chicas han de hacer filas para tener la oportunidad de saltar a la cama del viviente Capitán América.

—Capitán América, ¿eh? —Edward se rió.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Yo soy más fan de Hulk.

—¿Así que te gustan los superhéroes de coPauls?

—Soy una artista de tatuajes femenina con una fascinación por los héroes de ficción, me atrapaste —dijo despreocupadamente.

—Eso es un poco ardiente —Edward miró por encima de su hombro. Un mechón de su cabello cayó suelto de la pila en la parte superior de su cabeza y estos velaban su rostro, pero él podía ver claramente la irritación en la mueca de sus labios cuando ella lo miró a través de las sedosas hebras.

—Sí, justo por eso decidí escoger ese nerd hobby de obsesionarme con los coPauls.

Edward se rió de sus respuestas monótonas. Esta mujer era una galleta dura de romper. —Está bien, así que eres una sexy listilla que puede tatuar mejor que cualquier otro hombre de estos alrededores, y tiene una debilidad por los superhéroes, y le gusta usar sexys zapatos de tacón para trabajar. ¿Qué más?

Bella levantó su vista de su espalda y la estrechó. Él tuvo que reprimir una risa.

—¿Estás escribiendo un maldito libro? —susurró ella.

—Nah, más como una lista. Vamos ¿Qué más tienes para mí? — Incita él.

—Tengo la sensación de que voy a arrepentirme de esto —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras hacía girar la aguja en la espalda de Edward. Él se dio una proverbial palmadita en la espalda. Estaba ganando.

—Soy fan secreta de Crepúsculo —murmuró.

Edward se rió fuerte y Bella apartó la mano de él. —Maldita sea Cullen, mantén tu coño quieto o voy a dejar ese tatuaje así.

Edward tomó una respiración profunda. —Lo siento. No me esperaba eso de ti… en lo absoluto. Los superhéroes de coPauls, sí. Lo entiendo, son tipos rudos, pero ¿los vampiros brillantes? No me lo esperaba.

—Sí, y es mejor que no lo repitas —dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada tipos rudos, pero ¿los vampiros brillantes? No me lo esperaba.

—Sí, y es mejor que no lo repitas —dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

—Está bien, es tu turno, ¿Cuál es tu historia? —preguntó Bella mientras deslizaba su mano por el costado de Edward. Los ojos de ella bajaron rápido hacia su mano cuando sintió el más pequeño de los temblores en el cuerpo de él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —La voz de él era baja, confirmándole que el temblor que Bella había sentía no era producto del tatuaje.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en el ejército?

—Desde que tenía diecinueve años.

Bella vio a dónde iba eso. —Jaja y ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido eso?

—Van a ser diez años en marzo —dijo él con la voz un poco forzada cuando ella presionó la aguja en su columna vertebral. Levantó suavemente la aguja y limpió la carne sangrante. Sus músculos se encontraban flexionados bajo su toque y estos eran firmes y gruesos.

Necesitaba que él siguiera hablando, cualquier cosa que distrajera a su mente traidora de ir a donde ella no quería ir.

Fue como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta porque el cuerpo de él se tensó y los dedos de ella se congelaron. No iba a ser capaz de terminar el trabajo con él ya que se movía así a cada toque que ella le daba.

—Está bien ya está —dijo Bella, separándose y volviéndose hacia

el mostrador.

—¿Has terminado?¿En serio? Ha pasado que, ¿una hora?

Bella se quitó los guantes después de que botó la aguja utilizada, y se volvió para mirar a Edward. Él había dado la vuelta y estaba sentado en el borde de la silla con su glorioso y desnudo pecho en su línea de visión.

—No lo he terminado todo. Solo he terminado por esta noche. Vuelve mañana y entonces podemos terminarlo —Ella le dio un espejo, Edward se puso de pie y miró su espalda en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la parte posterior de la puerta.

La visión frontal de todo su cuerpo estaba frente a ella, y ahora sí permitió que sus ojos se deslizaran sobre la profunda V de sus caderas, sus hombros anchos, sus gruesos brazos y los tensos abdominales. Sintió cómo su rostro se sonrojaba y se dio la vuelta.

—Paul, ya casi termino aquí. ¿Estás listo? —gritó ella desde su cuarto, tratando de distraerse.

—Maldita sea, Bella. Esto se ve increíble.

Edward bajó el espejo, se lo entregó y luego miró su reloj. —Todavía es muy temprano, ¿qué te parece si te invito una copa?

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Al parecer, iba a tener que dejárselo bien claro. —Mira Soldado, ¿te acuerdas que te dije acerca de pensar en follarme? Bien, la misma regla se aplica si tu intención es follarme.

—Muy bien cariño, era solo una copa —dijo Edward inexpresivamente, con los ojos molestos.

—Sí, bueno, de todos modos yo siempre voy con Paul a tomar unas cuantas copas los viernes por la noche —Bella caminó alrededor de Edward y le colocó un gran venaje en la espalda. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y rígido, no reaccionó ante ella como lo hizo hace un momento y ella no podía dejar de pensar que lo había molestado.

Edward pasó su camisa por la cabeza y cogió su chaqueta de la silla. Él le sonrió, pero el hoyuelo en su mejilla jamás se formó. Ella arriesgó su dignidad y lo miró a los ojos. Una vez más, no se vieron afectados. —Nos vemos mañana —dijo él y entonces se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—Dos botellas de Patron y otros dos de Buds —dijo Paul al camarero cuando Bella se sentó junto a él en su bar habitual en el edificio al lado de la tienda de tatuajes. Estaba lleno de olorosos ancianos que habían fumado su camino hasta un trasplante de pulmón y habían bebido tanto que habían olvidado el significado de sobriedad. Era una multitud ruda, y el ambiente era aún más rudo, lo que significada que los soldados no se les permitía venir aquí por cortesía de la publicación del Comandante. Tal y como a Bella le gustaba.

—¿Todo bien Ángel? ¿Qué te pasa esta noche? Pareces un poco apagada. —Sí, y él no tenía ni idea de cuán apagada estaba en realidad Bella.

—Paul, sabes que odio que me llames Ángel', definitivamente no soy un Ángel —Bella cogió rápido la botella que le dejó el camarero y se inclinó hacia atrás.

—Ah, ¿piensas que un buen Ángel se estaría juntando con mi lamentable trasero? Nah, tú eres mi pequeño Ángel oscuro. Ella se rió y tomó un trago de su cerveza.

Paul es uno de los tatuadores con los que ella trabajaba en Not Regrets, y probablemente era su mejor amigo de allí. Claro, tan viejo como para ser su padre, pero trabajaba tanto como Bella y podía aguantar tanto como ella. Le encantaba eso de él.

—¿Vas a hablar o voy a tener que comprarte una maldita botella de Patron para ti sola primero? —preguntó Paul.

—¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga? No estoy apagada esta noche, tú solo estás delirando.

—No tires esa mierda conmigo, Bella. Te conozco mejor que eso y si tengo que adivinar, creo que estás más terca que tu humor normal debido al chico que tatuaste antes de que cerráramos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —Paul bajó su cabeza y miró a Bella.

—Probablemente, considerando que todo lo que hizo ese chico durante todo rato fue coquetear conmigo y comerme con los ojos como si fuera un dulce dejado allí para su placer visual —Bella siseó, a pesar de que la forma en como él la miraba no era nada comparado a lo que dijo. Él la miró como si quisiera devorarla, y eso fue ardiente.

—Todos los hombres te miran de esa manera Bella; mierda, incluso yo te miro de esa manera —Paul le movió sus pervertidas cejas de anciano y ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Estás acostumbrada a eso. Algo me dice que te gustó que te mirara así y es por eso que esta noche estás en modo extra perra.

¿A quién estaba engañando? Claro que le gustó. Y si fuera honesta, le gusto verlo también.

—No voy a tener esta conversación contigo —Bella levantó sus gruesas cejas y se quedó mirando a Paul, tratando de mandarlo a mierda. —Excelente intento —Se rió Paul—, es hora de volver al camino, Ángel. Has estado sola desde hace tres meses y no has salido con nadie.

Eres joven y hermosa. Has estado dando círculos alrededor de todos estos cabrones. Este soldado que has provocado puede ser capaz de ayudarte a pasar un buen rato.

—Sí, y eso es todo lo que él está buscando. Un poco de sexo mientras está descansando y relajándose aquí, alguien con quien aliviar su nostalgia de un cuerpo caliente, y alguien que le haga olvidar todo.

Entonces él sería feliz de esa manera.

Paul terminó su cerveza y la deslizó por la barra. —¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

Ella levanto la mano para señalarle al camarero que trajera otra ronda. Se volvió hacia Paul, quien la miraba esperando a que atacara. — ¿Sabes qué? —dijo ella—, no hay absolutamente nada malo en ello.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3 **

—¿Vuelves por más? —preguntó Bella mientras Edward entraba en la tienda justo a tiempo la noche siguiente.

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Edward y Bella se sintió aliviada de que pareciera estar de buen humor. Temía que todavía estuviera molesto después de la última noche.

—El dolor estimula, cariño —dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Como la última noche, llevaba una sólida camiseta, pero esta era de un azul pálido, casi gris, y hacía que el verde de sus ojos fuera mucho más penetrante, como si realmente necesitara algo para hacerlo más jodidamente atractivo. Mantuvo sus ojos sobre ella mientras le evaluaba y esa pequeña sonrisa estúpida de gallito se mantuvo en su rostro, probablemente porque sabía que ella lo estaba mirando. En verdad estaba empezando a enfadarla. A la mierda.

Caminó hacia él, manteniendo sus ojos en los suyos y una expresión impasible en su rostro. Pasó de largo, caminó hasta la puerta, y giró la cerradura.

Edward elevó una ceja hacia ella.

—Saca la cabeza de tu culo. —Ella hizo rodar los ojos—. Es sólo por esta noche estoy sola en el local y no seré capaz de oír a nadie entrar mientras estoy trabajando.

Edward levantó las manos en señal de rendición, todo el rato intentando reprimir una carcajada. —No he dicho nada.

Los ojos marrones de Bella ardieron, cálidos y furiosos, luego se convirtieron en rendijas. —No tienes que hacerlo.

Se contoneó pasando junto a él, sus ojos eran unos desvergonzados mientras miraban cada uno de los movimientos de cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Aún podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella mientras caminaba por el pasillo, y maldijo a sus malditas mejillas cuando sintió el calor elevarse hasta la superficie.

Edward la siguió hasta su habitación y ya se estaba quitando la camiseta cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla. Él estaba deliberadamente intentando ser sexy y maldita sea, estaba funcionando.

—Sigue adelante y date la vuelta, organizaré la cesión.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y ella dio un paso hacia él. El tatuaje inconcluso se extendía a través de la parte baja de su espalda y era hermoso. Movió su mirada apreciativa desde su espalda a sus estrechas caderas y hasta su trasero. Tuvo la urgencia de pasar sus uñas por la longitud de su espalda y enganchar los dedos dentro de la cintura de sus vaqueros. Maldita sea. En su lugar, frotó un algodón empapado en alcohol por su piel. Piel de gallina hormigueaba por los brazos de él y la envergadura de su espalda se ensanchó mientras respiraba con fuerza.

—Mierda, eso está frío —jadeó.

—No seas marica. —Continuó limpiando su espalda con la fría almohadilla empapada, disfrutando de ver los músculos flexionarse y apretarse bajo su toque.

Otro urgente deseo la atravesó y se encontró queriendo pasar su boca sobre su espalda y soplar su cálido aliento sobre su piel, pero no lo hizo. Colocó el papel de transferencia sobre su espalda y lo alineó con el tatuaje que había hecho ayer. No era tan sexy como su deseo, pero el contacto aún hacía que el cuerpo de él se tensara. Presionó el papel contra su piel y luego lentamente lo terminó con éxito.

Tan pronto como se apartó, Edward se giró y dio un paso hacia ella, cerrando la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos.

Bella era alta. Estaba condenadamente cerca de medir un metro y setenta y ocho cuando llevaba sus tacones de diez centímetros, lo que era siempre, y Edward todavía la superaba con unos doce buenos centímetros. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia ella y la miraba fijamente; a los ojos, luego a su boca, luego de vuelta a sus ojos, y por un momento pensó que la besaría, o al menos tocaría, pero no lo hizo.

Quería que la tocara, pero al mismo tiempo no quería. Era como si estar a su alrededor la hubiera convertido en un enloquecido caso perdido de hormonas.

—¿Tienes un problema con el espacio personal? —preguntó ella, dando un minúsculo paso hacia atrás.

—No pensé que fuera un problema —dijo, su expresión seria e intensa. Joder.

—Quizás no para ti —desafió, porque estaba segura como el infierno de que era un problema para ella. Si iba a mantener el control de esta pequeña situación en la que parecía haberse envuelto, entonces él iba a tener que mantener su distancia. Ya se había permitido a si misma pensar que tener una aventura con él estaba bien, y se arrepintió de pensarlo al segundo en que Paul puso esa idea en su cabeza. Bella había terminado con los hombres y con todo lo que venía con ellos; citas, sexo, romance, y definitivamente amor. Si tan solo pudiera soportar a las otras mujeres tal vez pudiera hacerse lesbiana, pero demonios, apenas le gustaba ser amiga de mujeres, así que esa idea estaba eliminada.

Se apartó de él para preparar su área de trabajo, porque ni siquiera el estúpido pequeño ángel apoyado en su hombro podía ahogar las palabras malintencionadas del diablo-zorra posado en su otro hombro diciéndole que se inclinara y pasara sus manos a lo largo de la longitud de su cuerpo. Ah, infiernos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te llevará terminar esta noche? — preguntó Edward mientras se sentaba en la silla, pero permaneció frente a ella. Bella se encontraba de espaldas a él, pero podía darse cuenta que todavía se sentía afectada por él y le encantaba. Le miraba de manera diferente esta noche. Aún era sarcástica, pero sus ojos eran un poco más suaves. Le dio un centímetro y él estaba determinado a tomar un kilómetro.

—Casi he terminado. Sólo necesito añadir los nombres de los soldados caídos y terminar algo del sombreado. Diría que una hora. —Se sentó en su taburete y lo hizo rodar hacia él—. Gírate.

Dejó vagar la mirada sobre ella una última vez, permitiéndole verlo admirándola. Quería que supiera exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Hoy llevaba el pelo suelto, y no podía decidir si le gustaba más así que de la forma en que lo había llevado la noche pasada. Cuando lo llevaba suelto rozaba la parte superior de sus pechos y le provocaba visiones de él llenándose las manos con ellos, pero cuando lo llevaba recogido podía ver su largo cuello y su delicada clavícula. Era ganar de cualquier manera.

Llevaba puesto un suéter de rayas grises y negras que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo y mostraba la parte superior de otro tatuaje, y estaba seguro de que continuaba hacia abajo por todo su brazo. Llevaba otro par de pantalones, que también podían haber sido pintados, pero estos eran de algodón negro, y por supuesto sus tacones jódeme del día eran del mismo color rojo cereza que sus labios.

Después de que la imagen completa de ella estuviera arraigada en su mente, se dio la vuelta y apoyó los brazos en el respaldo de la silla, manteniendo el rostro girado hacia un lado, apoyado en sus muñecas, así podía verla.

Bella rápidamente se puso a trabajar en su espalda y la sensación de ardor de la aguja desgarrando su carne era una apagada distracción, pero por poco.

A Edward le gustaba verla trabajar. Ella se mordió la comisura de su labio inferior y alzó la cabeza mientras se concentraba. Sus manos eran suaves pero precisas y habilidosas mientras movía cuidadosamente la pistola con elegancia por su espalda, como si estuviera escribiendo una sagrada carta de amor. Se lamía sus labios cereza cada vez que se echaba hacia atrás para admirar su trabajo y tarareaba en voz baja para sí misma en lo que parecía ser el zumbido más fuera de tono conocido por la humanidad. Cuando no estaba escupiendo fuego, la dureza alrededor de ella se suavizaba como si estuviera perdida en su pequeño mundo propio y eso le atraía incluso más. Le gustaba su espíritu, pero podía ver la calma bajo la tormenta que consumía a Bella, y estaba decidido a mantenerse a flote hasta llegar a ella.

Oh, infierno, esto se estaba poniendo un poco intenso. Sentía el calor de la mirada fija de Edward y era malditamente afortunada de ser capaz de mantener una mano firme. Bella no habló con él. Hablar ralentizaría las cosas y necesitaba sacar al hombre de su silla, fuera de la tienda, y fuera de su mente. Ya sabía que esto último iba a ser jodidamente imposible. Sus ojos sobre ella eran como una droga y se estaba volviendo rápidamente adictiva. Llevaba sólo tres meses sobria de hombres, y habían sido seis meses desde que tuvo un éxito para disminuir la necesidad de su cuerpo. Sí, sacarle de su mente iba a ser difícil.

—Estás terriblemente callada esta noche. —Su voz salió de su boca en un masculino ronroneo que hizo que sus muslos se presionaran juntos involuntariamente.

—Sólo quiero terminar con esto. —Mordió las palabras para contener

el grito que había en la parte superior de sus pulmones.

—Bella —susurró, y la forma en que sus labios acariciaron su nombre enviaron un estremecimiento por su columna, uno que no podía ignorar. Uno que no bastaba para crear un camino de piel de gallina descendiendo por el centro de su cuerpo, pero que produjo un suave cosquilleo entre sus piernas.

—Necesito un descanso; enseguida vuelvo. —Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación necesitando poner algo de distancia entre ellos. Bella se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera que conducía al callejón donde todo el mundo en la tienda se tomaba sus descansos de cada hora para fumar. No se detuvo en la habitación de diseño para coger su abrigo y el aire frío del invierno borró su calor corporal, haciéndola descender de las alturas mentales en las que parecía estar. Bella sólo se quedó allí de pie, respirando el penetrante aire que entraba en sus pulmones, permitiendo que la noche la calmara. Nunca antes había tenido esta tensión sexual tan cruda con nadie. Quizás era porque sabía que no podía permitirse ceder ante él, o quizás era porque, por primera vez desde que tenía diecisiete años, se estaba permitiendo pensar acerca de estar con otro hombre.

Bella conoció a Jacob, su jodido ex novio, al final de su último año de la escuela secundaria cuando él viajaba en su moto, ganándosela en la parte de atrás de su moto con promesas de para siempre; justo como cada uno de los cuentos de hadas de las otras chicas terminaba. Lástima que Jacob venía del mismo barrio que Bella y sus antecedentes juveniles y su GED* no le permitían entrar en una universidad pronto. Bella apenas pudo pagar su matrícula de la universidad para las clases de arte.

Jacob estaba decidido a hacer algo de sí mismo. Estaba decidido a mandar a la mierda a esa ciudad de una patada y a hacer algo mejor con su vida, para darle a Bella algo mejor. Se dejó llevar por la idea de todo eso, estaba admirada por la ambición de Jacob. El ejército le hizo bien, también. En seis años era un sargento que rápidamente seguía ascendiendo de escalafón, pero sus raíces se apoderaron de él y retrocedió para ser como cualquier otro pedazo de mierda de hombre que creció en su barrio. Se dedicó a follar con otra y quién sabe si esa fue siquiera la primera vez. El ejército les había separado mucho durante el paso de seis años.

Bueno, eso era lo que necesitaba; recordar exactamente por qué no había forma en el infierno de que se involucrara con un soldado otra vez, incluso si era sólo por sexo.

Bella tomó una profunda respiración y frotó sus brazos arriba y abajo con sus manos para hacer que la sangre congelada en sus venas volviera a moverse otra vez. Tenía que dejar de ser una jodida niña y volver allí dentro para terminar su trabajo.

Bella empujó la pesada puerta para abrirla, su jersey cubriendo su mano mientras tomaba el frío picaporte. El cálido aire de la tienda picó en sus mejillas cuando entró. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, fue presionada contra ella, su espalda enderezándose contra la presión. Al instante un par de manos la agarraron por la cintura y al mismo tiempo, un par de labios se cerraron sobre los suyos. Bella no tuvo ni un segundo para procesar la cadena de acontecimientos que se estaban produciendo antes de que su mente se embotara mientras su sangre abandonaba su cerebro y fluía rápidamente a través de su cuerpo, enviando una loca sensación de completo placer a cada terminación nerviosa.

Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente y sus propias manos correspondieron el toque y rozaron el pesado pecho desnudo que estaba presionado contra ella. Sintió un estremecimiento desplegarse debajo de las yemas de sus dedos e hizo que su corazón diera un golpe sordo contra sus costillas. Edward estaba besándola.

No, no sólo estaba besándola, estaba consumiéndola. Estaba tocándola en todas partes y la forma en que sus manos se sentían sobre su piel era correcta, al menos ahora mismo; y decidió ignorar al molesto ángel que todavía estaba posado en su hombro, dejando que tomara el control el maldito demonio que estaba sonriendo con satisfacción.

Bella separó los labios y rozó con su lengua el labio inferior de Edward, lo cual causó que el gemido más jodidamente sexy saliera de su garganta. El sonido la hizo arquear la espalda, presionando sus pechos con fuerza contra el pecho de él mientras sus manos rodeaban la parte trasera de su cuello, tirando de él para acercarlo más. Las manos de Edward se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta ahuecar su trasero, levantándola del suelo. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, el atisbo de un pensamiento parpadeó, diciéndole que no debería estar haciendo esto, pero en éste momento no le importaba una mierda. Él era todo manos, boca y jodido deseo crudo; y ahora mismo, esto era lo que quería. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y podía sentir un grueso bulto dentro de sus vaqueros, duro contra la fina tela de sus pantalones. Oh, había pasado un tiempo jodidamente largo desde que su cuerpo sintió la invasión de un hombre y estaba temblando ante la idea de ello, la idea de él en su interior. Estrechó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, empujando sus caderas contra las de él para poder sentirlo con más intensidad.

Edward maldijo entre dientes y se inclinó hacia Bella, liberando sus manos debajo de ella y trasladándolas a sus pechos.

Su peso la estaba aplastando contra la fría puerta, pero no le importaba, le dio la bienvenida. La sensación de este hombre devorándola era suficiente para hacerla olvidar su nombre, mucho menos iba a acordarse del hecho de que estaba empeñada en no hacer esto.

Sus manos aferraron sus pechos con tanta fuerza que iba por la línea de lo doloroso; sólo que le gustó y quería más. Gimió en su boca, cerrando los labios alrededor de su lengua y succionando con fuerza. Cuando la liberó, le mordió el labio inferior.

Edward movió su boca hacia la garganta de ella, justo debajo de la barbilla. —Me estás matando aquí, cariño. —Respiró contra su piel, enviando punzadas calientes de placer en cascada por todo su cuerpo hasta que se establecieron en la parte baja de su estómago.

No respondió; no podía. Simplemente inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y le permitió que la hiciera delirar con su boca. Lamió y chupó su delicada piel hasta que estuvo mareada.

—Sala de diseño, ahora —ordenó ella, finalmente capaz de encontrar su voz a través del grueso muro de seducción que estaba nublando su capacidad de recordar cómo hablar.

Edward no dijo nada. En cambio, apoyó sus manos contra la puerta, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Bella. Se apartó de su cuello y la miró a los ojos, buscando la más mínima duda. Sabía que esta mujer reaccionaba a él, pero estaba tan seguro como el infierno de que nunca habría imaginado que lo aceptara tan fácilmente. Cuando levantó sus cejas hacia ella, esperando que su pequeña dominación flaquease, ella le sostuvo la mirada con el par más hermoso de ojos marrones que alguna vez haya visto.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a saltar de sus brazos cambiando de idea, los arrojó a su alrededor y se giró hacia la habitación de diseño. Ella tomó ese pequeño desliz de tiempo mientras no estaba enfocado en su cuerpo, y lo usó para pasar sus dientes a lo largo de su hombro. Su cabello cepilló a través de su mejilla y pudo oler la dulce esencia de su champú, pero con el calor de su cuerpo alrededor de su cintura, no podía enfocarse en ninguna otra cosa que en la necesidad de llevarla al sofá. Necesitaba tocarla, saborearla.

Edward hizo su camino hacia la habitación de diseño, tanteando en la oscuridad hasta golpear la esquina del sofá. Bajó a Bella y no dudó en deslizarse encima de ella. Su cuerpo era pequeño debajo del suyo, independientemente de su altura, y se moldeó contra el cuero negro mientras presionaba sus labios en su hombro.

Quería desnudarla y enterrarse dentro de ella hasta que gritase su nombre y él se desmayase del placer, pero sabía que no podría; al menos no todavía. Pero hacerla gritar su nombre, eso podría hacerlo ahora mismo.

La boca de Edward trazó el lado de su cuello hasta que alcanzó su oreja.

—Quiero sentirte —susurró, rozándola a través del fino algodón de su pantalón.

Su respiración aumentó y lo tomó como un sí. Pasó sus dedos sobre su estómago plano, deleitándose en la sensación de su cuerpo temblando bajo su tacto. Deslizó la mano debajo de la cintura de su pantalón y bajó hasta llegar a la calidez que ansiaba. Maldijo para sí mismo cuando sintió el pequeño encaje que la cubría. Tuvo una urgencia de deslizar esos malditos pantalones por sus largas piernas, así podría mirar aquel tentador material que cubría muy poco de ella, pero sabía que estaba destinado a perder el control si sus ojos estaban involucrados.

Su pulgar se deslizó suavemente sobre el encaje y pudo sentir cómo de lista estaba para él. Sonrió contra su cuello, amando la forma en que su cuerpo respondía al suyo. Empujó la lencería a un lado y suavemente deslizó los dedos en su interior. Contuvo el aliento cuando instantáneamente se apretó alrededor de él. Maldición, se sentía bien. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que sintió el cuerpo de una mujer de esta forma.

La cabeza de Bella cayó hacia atrás y su cuerpo se sacudió contra su mano mientras giraba los dedos, encontrando el punto exacto que parecía llevarla hasta quedar sin sentido. Permaneció allí, acariciándole con la yema de los dedos, rogándole que temblase bajo él.

Pequeños y suaves gemidos se escaparon de sus labios con cada golpe. El pecho de Edward se tensó y su determinación comenzó a irse cada vez más lejos.

—Necesito probarte, y necesito hacerlo ahora —dijo Edward, levantado su cabeza del cuello de Bella para poder mirarla a los ojos, todo el tiempo manteniendo los dedos en su lugar.

Fue aún más dentro, y frotó la palma de su mano contra ella. Gimió de nuevo, sólo que no fue suave y silenciosa esta vez, y sabía que ella estaba cerca. Detuvo sus dedos, manteniendo sus ojos en ella, esperando el permiso.

—Por favor —susurró.

—¿Por favor qué, bebé?

—Sí. Ahora, por favor —rogó, y le encantó la forma en que ese duro culo de mujer rogó por él.

Sin perder más tiempo, retiró sus dedos y arrastró sus manos por sus piernas hasta alcanzar los tobillos.

—Odio verlos irse —dijo, deslizando los tacones rojos de su pie. Levantó el pie hacia su boca y lamió el camino desde el interior de su talón hasta sus dedos. Ella se rió suavemente y fue un sonido dulce, uno que le gustaba mucho que hiciera, y uno que estaba seguro, no hacía a menudo.

Apoyó el pie sobre el suelo e hizo lo mismo con el otro hasta que ambos talones estaban libres y deslizó los pantalones desde sus caderas.

—Tal vez pueda conseguir que mantengas esos tacones para mí alguna vez —dijo con una sonrisa firmemente plantada en su rostro.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos entrecerrándose, causando que Edward se riera. —Está bien, está bien —dijo, aunque estaba malditamente seguro de que lo iba a intentar. Esos tacones eran demasiado calientes para no verlos emparejados con su desnudo cuerpo. El pensamiento casi hizo que se los pusiera de nuevo, casi, pero la necesidad de tener su boca sobre ella ganó.

Tiró la tela ceñida a su cuerpo y la miró usando la luz del pasillo para ayudar a sus ojos y, joder, esas piernas eran sexy antes, pero mirándolas ahora, desnudas y hermosas, lo tenía reconsiderando su imaginación porque esto era incluso mejor que en sus pensamientos. Eran largas, delicadas y cremosas. La idea de ellas alrededor de su cuerpo otra vez vino a su mente, pero habría tiempo para eso después.

Un tatuaje en el costado de su tórax se asomaba por el borde de su suéter y continuaba hacia su cadera y su muslo; deseó haberse tomado un segundo para encender las luces, así podría admirar el arte cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo.

—Edward —suspiró Bella, causando que quitase la mirada de sus piernas. El sonido de su nombre viniendo de su boca suplicante era el más sexy que alguna vez había oído. Todo acerca de esta mujer estaba causando la imperativa necesidad de extenderse a lo largo de su cuerpo y era difícil para él mantener el ritmo, pero lo iba a hacer aún si eso lo mataba.

Pasó las manos por sus piernas deteniéndose en las rodillas para separarlas, de esta manera podría situarse entre ellas. Sí, el encaje que apenas la cubría estaba logrando justamente lo que esperaba, haciendo vacilar su control. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había estado con una mujer; la necesidad era casi dolorosa, especialmente con la belleza que era Bella con las piernas abiertas para él. Pero no era acerca de él; su necesidad de hacerle cosas a su cuerpo y hacerla estremecerse de placer era aún más importante.

Edward metió los dedos en las finas tiras que estaban cubriendo sus caderas y quitó las malditas cosas con impaciencia.

La visión de su maldita cercanía lo dejó atónito. Era hermosa.

Su boca estaba sobre ella al momento siguiente. Fue implacable, acariciándola con su lengua, montándola hasta que estaba a punto de llegar y luego alejándose, yendo hacia abajo para comenzar todo de nuevo.

—Edward... joder... ugh, no te detengas... —Bella soltó las palabras como si cada una fuera un esfuerzo. Su cuerpo estaba sacudiéndose. Él sabía que la había empujado lo suficientemente lejos, y estaba muriendo porque perdiese el control bajo su boca. Deslizó un dedo en su interior, encontrando el punto exacto que sabía la enviaría al borde mientras hacía círculos con su lengua en su clítoris.

Las manos de ella volaron a su cabeza y sus uñas se clavaron en el cuero cabelludo mientras temblaba contra él y gritaba. Fue el momento más perfecto que había tenido desde que se fue de la guerra. Sintiendo a esta mujer perdiéndose a sí misma con él era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Santa mierda... Ese fue el orgasmo más asombroso que alguna vez había experimentado. La urgencia con la que Edward la devoró fue alucinante. Era como si estuviera hambriento de ella. Jacob nunca la había tocado así. Nunca la hizo sentir que si no estuviera con ella iba a explotar. Nunca la hizo sentir como si nunca fuese a conseguir lo suficiente de ella. Seguro como la mierda que nunca gastó su tiempo en hacer girar su mundo sobre el eje. Pero Edward… Era… Hizo… Joder, él era bueno; y sólo experimentó su boca. ¿Cómo sería si hubiese usado su cuerpo, si se presionaba en el interior de ella? Lo necesitaba. El pensamiento le hizo estremecerse y un gemido salió de su boca.

—Maldita sea, cariño —dijo Edward, besando el camino hasta su estómago, empujando con las manos el suéter hacia arriba—. Sigues temblando. —Se aferró a su cintura, deslizando su brazo debajo de ella, y atrayéndola hacia su pecho mientras se recostaba a su lado. Ese simple toque, ese simple movimiento hizo que su cuerpo se congelara como si estuviera cubierto por agua glacial.

—No —protestó, rogando que sus miembros se descongelasen así podría alejarlo.

—¿Qué? —La voz de Edward estaba llena de preocupación; hizo que su estómago cayera.

—No me toques. Esto no es… Sólo… No. —Finalmente encontró unos músculos que parecían estar trabajando y movió su cuerpo hasta que estaba presionada en la esquina del sofá.

—No entiendo. —Edward se sentó dándole el espacio que tan desesperadamente necesitaba—. Creí que lo estabas disfrutando. Pensé que esto era lo que querías. —Había un filo en su voz, uno que ella no entendió.

—Yo...

—¿Bella? —Una voz llegó desde la otra habitación.

—Mierda. Bree... —susurró Bella con urgencia.

Edward saltó del sofá cubriendo a Bella con su cuerpo. Se inclinó, recogió sus ropas del suelo y se las tendió.

—¿Quién es? ¿Pensé que habías cerrado la puerta? —Edward estaba firme e inmóvil frente a ella mientras rápidamente se deslizaba en sus pantalones.

—Lo sé, pero es la hija del jefe. Tiene una llave. —Bella se puso de pie y se puso sus tacos.

Los ojos de Edward bajaron y sus labios se curvaron en la esquina.

—Sí, los prefiero puestos.

—Cuidado, soldado.

—Bella, ¿todavía sigues aquí? —llamó la voz de Bree, ahora cerca de la habitación de diseño, y Bella estaba agradecida de que Bree no fuera buena coordinando tiempos.

—¡Sí! —Se apresuró más allá de Edward hasta el pasillo maldiciendo la luz encendida en la sala de diseño antes de acercarse a Bree corriendo.

—Ahí estas. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No me escuchaste? —preguntó Bree, retrocediendo.

—Mierda Bree, me asustaste. Estaba reimprimiendo mi diseño. Pensé que estarías viniendo alrededor de las 10:00.

—Son las 10:00 —dijo Bree, mirando sobre el hombro de Bella a lo que supuso era su recientemente excitado imitador de Capitán América. Las cejas de Bree casi llegaron a la línea del cabello mientras miraba de Edward a Bella.

—Estoy casi lista. —Bella encontró en los ojos de Bree a un león mirando su presa.

Si Bree no se iba a la mierda ya, y soltaba lo que Bella sabía que estaba a punto de decir, entonces atacaría. No estaba de humor para esto.

Bella sabía que estaba a punto de decir, entonces atacaría. No estaba de humor para esto.

—Bieeen —arrastró la palabra y siguió a Bella de regreso a la habitación. Bree era una de las únicas mujeres a las que Bella soportaba a su lado. Diablos, era la única amiga mujer que tenía para esta materia. Era un par de años más joven que Bella pero era tan jodidamente genial. No era entrometida, chismosa o quejica como la mayoría de las mujeres. Era real. Era simple; sin tatuajes, sin piercings, su cabello era rubio natural y su rostro raramente estaba cubierto con maquillaje que no fuera rímel o sus locamente largas pestañas. No necesitaba nada de esa mierda de todas formas, tenía una belleza natural. Además del hecho de que era pequeñita como su padre, nunca imaginarias que Seth, el dueño de la tienda de tatuajes, era su papá.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a tardar? Me puse mis tacones sólo para ti y estoy lista para sacudir el culo. Además tengo a Diego todo dispuesto, así que está listo para pasar un buen rato. —Bree entró y plantó su trasero en una de las sillas de la habitación de Bella.

—¿Quién es Diego? —preguntó Edward, entrando a la habitación después de Bree. Había un tono ligeramente territorial en su voz que hiso acelerar el corazón de Bella.

—No es asunto tuyo —dijo cansamente Bella, estrechando sus ojos a Edward. ¿Quién mierda se creía para meterse en conversaciones ajenas? Sólo porque tuvieron un momento, está bien, un muy caliente y sexy momento, en la habitación de diseño, no quería decir que podía soltar preguntas cada vez que quisiera.

—Mi sexy como el infierno marido, ¡ese! —gritó Bree. Si, ella realmente gritó y Bella se encogió.

—Recién casados —le dijo Bella a Edward, sintiendo la necesidad de explicar el repentino estallido de felicidad femenina de su amiga.

—Ah, no digo más. —Se echó a reír y ella no pudo dejar de sonreír. Edward retomó su posición contra el sillón mientras Bella se ponía un par de guantes.

—Pero en serio, ¿cuánto tiempo? Estoy segura que hay una fila de un kilometro de distancia para entrar al Club Zero si llegamos pasadas las 11:00 y afuera se está congelando.

—Está bien Bree, lárgate déjame terminar entonces —espetó Bella. Bree se puso de pie y sonrió dulcemente a Bella ganándose una rodada de ojos antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

—Club Zero, ¿huh? —preguntó Edward, girando su cabeza para echarlo un vistazo a Bella desde un costado.

—Sip —fue la única respuesta que le dio. Quería traer a colación lo que sea que había pasado en la otra habitación. Quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo en esa loca cabeza suya. Justo cuando pensó que había roto la superficie, ella revelaba una capa completamente nueva.

Bella no habló con él, sólo clavó una aguja en su piel, trabajó en silencio y él no la presionó tampoco.

Cuando terminó, le limpió su espalda suavemente y le frotó un ungüento espeso por toda la superficie de la misma. El toque suave sobre su piel cruda, andaba en la línea del puro placer y puro infierno al mismo tiempo

Edward se giró hacia ella cuando sus manos dejaron su cuerpo y la expresión ilustre que estaba tallada en su rostro era nueva, y le hizo lucir incluso más hermosa. Estaba completamente radiante de satisfacción y alegría.

—Todo listo, soldado. Echa un vistazo —dijo Bella, tendiéndole un espejo.

Edward lo levantó y así pudo ver el reflejo de su espalda en el espejo de cuerpo completo detrás de la puerta.

—Guau —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—¿Jodidamente increíble huh? —Bella luchó contra la sonrisa que se extendía hasta el final de sus ojos.

—A falta de una mejor palabra, seh. —Edward la miró a los ojos mientras cuidadosamente cubría la sección que dejó escapar.

Levantó el espejo de nuevo y estudió el arte que esta mujer incrustó en su carne. Las palabras del poema que significaban tanto para Edward en tantos niveles, parecían quemarse en el interior de su piel, tratando de ser arrancadas a la superficie. Era conveniente. Era triste e inspirador, y hermosamente preocupante. Tal y como Bella.

* GED: Desarrollo Educativo General (Siglas en Inglés).


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

—Así que ¿quién era el tipo sexi? —pregunta Bree a Bella al se desliza dentro del taxi.

—Un soldado en permiso. Sargento de Primera Clase Cullen. —Bajó la voz unas octavas imitando el tono socarrón de la voz masculina.

Diego se volteó en su asiento al lado del conductor pasado de peso y con incipiente calvicie. —¿El Sargento Cullen? Es un tirador experto. Está en la Compañía Bravo, creo.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Bella, no sabía por qué de pronto estaba interesada en lo que tenía que decir el nuevo esposo de Bree.

—No, pero he oído de él. Líder increíble, aunque la gente lo odia o lo ama. Te dice las cosas como son sin importarle un carajo quien eres. Si estás equivocado, estás equivocado, no importaría si fueras el jodido Presidente de los Estados Unidos. También se preocupa mucho por sus hombres. Mi amigo Peter estuvo en su pelotón en Hood.

Eso era inesperado. Nunca hubiera adivinado que el bien vestido, sin un pelo fuera de lugar, Edward Cullen era uno de los que erizaba las plumas en su cadena de comando. El hecho de que el Capitán América de la vida real no seguía un manual como había pensado al inicio, la excitaba un poco.

El taxi llegó frente al club un poco antes de las 11:00 y justo como había predicho Bree, había una cola esperando para entrar. De ningún modo se iba a quedar Bella en aquella fila para entrar con el maldito clima. Maldición no. Prefería irse a casa.

—Acérquese un poco más a la puerta —le dijo Bella al conductor.

Este hizo lo que ella le indicaba y Bella sonrió cuando vio al bajito y fornido mejicano revisando identificaciones. —Déjenos aquí.

Bella abrió la puerta y el frío aire nocturno la golpeó. Se agarró a la mano de Bree y tiró de esta y de Diego a través de la hilera de personas que los maldecían mientras llegaban al frente.

—Vaya, Bella Swan. ¿Cómo andas? —El gorila le mostró una perlada sonrisa. Bella lo había tatuado unos meses antes después de que su mujer tuviera su primer bebé. Era uno de sus favoritos, un retrato de su esposa sosteniendo a su hijo recién nacido.

—Estaría mucho mejor si saliera de este maldito frío congela culos, Nick —dijo tomando su mano mientras él la abrazaba de un costado.

—Entra —le dijo con una sonrisa, dejándola pasar junto a sus amigos.

—Gracias Nick —le gritó.

—Cuando quieras.

—Déjame adivinar ¿cliente tuyo? —preguntó Bree mientras les ponían el sello del club.

—Sip.

Le dio un codazo a Bella. —Eres bastante útil ¿sabías? Bella rodó los ojos y fue directo hacia el bar. Después de la noche que había tenido, estaba a favor de ahogarse en una botella de autocompasión, preferiblemente en la forma de tequila.

Bella se tomó uno de los tragos y luego recogió su cerveza, se encontró a Bree sentada en uno de los taburetes del bar. —¿Dónde está Diego? —preguntó, sentándose a su lado en la mesa que recorría el perímetro de la pista de baile.

—Fue a buscar unas bebidas, también te trae una cerveza —dijo, echándole un vistazo a la que Bella tenía en la mano.

—Bien. —Bella empinó la botella y terminó con su contenido en pocos tragos. La dejó sobre la mesa—. Necesito otra. —Le sonrió a Bree, quien sacudió la cabeza.

—Será una de esas noches, ¿eh?

—¿Cuándo no es una de esas noches?

Bree rió. —Touché.

Diego regresó con tres cervezas y se las pasó a las chicas. Bella tomó un trago y luego se levantó, la sangre que corría por sus venas entumecía su cuerpo ligeramente, y sonrió burlona ante la sensación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Bree soltó una risita y Diego le acarició la nuca.

—Voy a bailar —dijo Bella y se fue a pasear a la pista de baile.

La música era una mezcla de remixes de tecno pop y rap. No le importaba lo que pusieran mientras no parara. Perderse en la música era lo segundo para Bella después de perderse en su arte; la transportaba a algún sitio donde no tenía que pensar en nada. Añade licor a la ecuación y estaba lista.

Su cuerpo se movió con el ritmo y dejó que su mente se escapara. Se deshizo de los pensamientos conflictivos que tenía sobre Edward y lo que le había dejado hacerle en el cuarto de diseño, y todos los pensamientos sobre dejarlo hacer de nuevo. Sólo se movió. Era catártico.

Después de un par de canciones, el cabello se le pegaba en la nuca y los puentes de sus pies comenzaron a gritar, pero no le importó un carajo.

—Pero bueno, hola —dijo Bree, deslizándose junto a Bella.

Bella giró para enfrentarla. —Hola a ti.

Intentó retener la risa que pugnaba por escapársele cuando vio a un tipo que no lucía mal, pero un poco escuálido, intentando bailar detrás de Bree. El tipo siguió acercándose y justo antes de coger la cintura de Bree para bailar con ella, Bella tomó su mano y tiró de ella.

—¿Ves un cartel de "toma uno" pegado en su trasero? No lo creo. Pídela bailar a una mujer antes de poner tus manos sobre ella. Y no, no quiere bailar contigo. —Las palabras salieron de la boca de Bella, azotando al chico y dejándolo con el ostro colorado mientras se escurría fuera de la pista.

Bree rió. —Ves, por esto es por lo que a Diego nunca le importa si salgo contigo. Demonios, creo que los chicos te temen más a ti que a él.

—Malditos soldados —ladró.

—¿Cómo sabes que era un soldado?

—Tenía un tatuaje de infantería en uno de sus antebrazos.

—Que te dejen a ti lo de escoger tatuajes.

Bella solo sonrió.

Después de despedir a otro par de idiotas que intentaron bailar con ella y Bree, garró a Bree por la mano y salió de la pista.

—¿Estos tipos se enteran de nada? ¿Es que no nos pueden dejar jodidamente solas? La madre que los parió. —Se desplomó en la silla del bar junto a Diego, que sostenía el fuerte.

Él se rió y tiró de Bree hacia su regazo. —¿Puedes decir más joder en una oración?

—Sí que puedo, joder —soltó Bella antes de beber de su ahora caliente cerveza—. Voy por otro trago, ¿quieren algo?

—Nop, estoy bien —dijo Bree, agarrando la mano de Diego y tirando de él hacia la pista de baile. Bella se rió. Bree básicamente estaba teniendo sexo con Diego ahí mismo sobre la pista. Ella realmente quería a esa chica.

Se abrió paso hacia el bar soltando unas cuantas miradas de vete al demonio a unos tipos babosos cuando pasó por su lados. Por suerte, una imponente pelirroja se puso de pie justo cuando alcanzó el bar.

—¿Puedo robarte el asiento? —preguntó Bella a la mujer.

—Es todo tuyo —dijo esta antes de marcharse. Gracias a Dios, porque los pies de Bella necesitaban un intermedio.

—¿Cuál es tu veneno? —dijo una voz cerca de su oído, haciendo que su piel ya caliente se pusiera más pegajosa por el calor de ese aliento. Se volvió en su silla para ver al muy sexy Sargento de Primera Clase Cullen de pie tras ella, con una desaliñada sonrisa en el rostro. Llevaba los mismos descoloridos vaqueros que antes, pero se había cambiado la camisa a una ceñida de color negro y llevaba las mangas recogidas hasta los codos. Era todo un niño bonito.

Se obligó a apartar los ojos de él para evitar seguir mirando a su pecho y el modo en que las malditas camisas se apretaban sobre él. — Tequila.

—Dos tequilas —le dijo a la chica del bar que llevaba un top de tubo y un par de vaqueros que estaban desafortunadamente cerca de mostrar sus partes femeninas. Ella sonrió, muy feliz de atenderlo.

Se inclinó seductoramente sobre la barra y deslizó los dos tragos hacia Edward. —Aquí tienes —le guiñó un ojo.

—¿En serio? —resolló Bella, alzando una ceja a la cantinera antes de agarrar su trago y tomárselo de una vez. La chica miró de Bella a Edward (quien probablemente en ese mismo momento estaba cogiéndose a Bella en su cabeza por el modo en que la miraba) antes de hacerle pucheros al próximo cliente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Bella, quitándole el papel a su botella de cerveza.

—Resulta, que este tatuaje que tengo en la espalda arde como el infierno, imaginaba que tomando algo adormecería el dolor. —Se inclinó hacia ella—. Además, la idea de verte bailar tuvo su parte de persuasión.

Un escalofrío lascivo recorrió la espalda de Bella y ella esperó que Edward no lo notara. —Entonces qué, ¿ahora quieres hablar?

—Hablar, no hablar, no me interesa —dijo él, moviendo su mano para llamar la atención de la cantinera y que le trajera otra ronda. Genial, Bella tendría que presenciar a la descerebrada hacer el ridículo nuevamente.

Edward se acercó a ella lenta y deliberadamente. Podía sentirlo contra su lado. —Baila conmigo.

—No voy a bailar contigo.

—Baila conmigo —repitió, ofreciéndole la mano.

—Mira soldado, no sé quién demonios te crees que eres, pero no puedes darme órdenes.

Él se inclinó y recorrió con su nariz el lado de su cuello, eso la hizo enderezarse. —Bueno, desde ya estoy encontrando bastante difícil el no empujarte sobre esta barra y poner mi boca sobre tu cuerpo; me estás tentando y puede que lo haga. Así que, o bailas conmigo y me dejas intentar sacar de mi cabeza esa imagen tuya retorciéndote bajo mi cuerpo, o puedes marcharte conmigo ahora y reproducir esa imagen en tiempo real.

La anterior mente clara de Bella comenzó a nadar en el recuerdo del cuerpo masculino aplastándola contra la puerta, besándola con impaciencia, y su cuerpo presionándola contra el sofá, luego su boca, su maldita boca sobre ella… demonios.

—¿Y piensas que solo me iré contigo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, tirando de su mente hacia el presente donde Edward se recostaba peligrosamente cerca. Podía oler el ligero aroma del jabón sobre su piel.

—Porque sé que disfrutaste esa probadita de mí que tuviste en la tienda, y Dios sabe que yo disfruté probándote —sonrió con satisfacción—. Y porque puedo verlo ahora en tus ojos. Baila conmigo.

La camarera deslizó los tragos frente a ellos, afortunadamente sin intentar coquetear, y Bella, una vez más, bebió el trago de una, dejando que el suave líquido recorriera su garganta.

Se levantó y agarró su mano, ocasionando que ese jodido hoyuelo en la mejilla se hundiera más.

—Mejor haces que no me arrepienta de eso —le dijo, guiándolo hacia la pista de baile.

Al segundo de pisar la pista, Edward tiró de su mano, dándole vueltas hasta que estuvo contra él. Deslizó las manos por sus brazos y se aferró a su cintura. Sus manos llegaron a sus caderas y la sostuvieron temiendo que echara a correr. Deslizó un grueso muslo entre los de ella y comenzaron a moverse con la música.

Ella no iba a mentir y pretender que no la estaba excitando con cada toque, pero sí iba a pretender frente a Edward… absolutamente. Ya era un engreído en el modo de mirarla, no necesitaba alimentarlo mucho más; pero demonios, sus manos se sentían bien sobre su cuerpo. Tuvo que refrenar su estremecimiento cuando él recorrió su espalda con una mano y agarró su nuca.

No se atrevía a mirarlo porque estaba segura de que los ojos "jódeme" estarían devolviéndole la mirada, y estaba replanteándose su voluntad para decir no.

Entonces tenía que recorrer el cabello en la base de su cuello para tirar de él hacia atrás… maldición. Por supuesto, a eso siguió que él se inclinara y recorriera su cuello desde la clavícula hasta su barbilla. Ella gimió, maldita fuera si gimió.

Sintió los labios de Edward tensarse en una sonrisa sobre su piel. —¿Te gusta mi boca en tu cuerpo? —susurró contra su piel, y aun cuando el calor de los cuerpos atiborrados que la rodeaban y el sudor bajando por su espalda, tuvo escalofríos.

Edward la hizo girar de modo que su espalda quedara contra su pecho, envolviendo los brazos sobre su estómago. La abrazó con fuerza y deslizó sus dedos peligrosamente por su estómago.

Bella también podía jugar este juego. Se quitó el pelo de la nuca y giró las caderas, presionando su trasero contra la ingle masculina moviéndose al compás de la música. Sintió su cuerpo elevarse contra la parte baja de su espalda y sonrió.

Esta mujer era buena, sabía exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo y le gustaba. Quería presionarla, quería que deseara esto. Rayos, después del modo en que habían terminado las cosas en el cuarto de diseño, estaba contento de que lo dejara tocarla.

Edward tomó la oportunidad que estaba frente a él y se inclinó hacia adelante. Presionó la boca en la nuca de Bella, haciéndola sacudirse contra él. Sonrió nuevamente, amando cuán fácilmente la afectaba, entonces deslizó su lengua y lamió la humedad que se acumulaba bajo la línea del cabello.

Un espasmo recorrió a Bella y Edward tensó las manos en su estómago para mantenerla quieta. —Sabía que te gustaba mi lengua sobre ti —le susurró al oído.

Ella se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo y poner las manos sobre su pecho.

—¿Alguna vez dije que no me gustaba? —lo retó, y Edward aceptó gustoso. Enterró su nariz en la curva de su hombro y ella inclinó la cabeza, ofreciéndole un mejor acceso. Él sorbió su piel y la rozó con los dientes, pellizcando su hombro. Sabía muy bien —dulce y caliente.

—Oye Bella, uh, siento interrumpir —la chica de antes, Bree, estaba de pie detrás de Bella intentando suprimir una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a Edward. Seh, esta chica seguro que tenía un modo de interrumpirlo—, pero tenemos que irnos.

Bella se soltó de los brazos de Edward y volteó hacia su amiga. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Diego ha bebido demasiado esta noche. No debía haberlo emborrachado antes de dejar la casa, pero sabes cómo odia bailar…

—Bree… —dijo Bella, deteniéndola.

—Es un desastre, tropezando con todo, y acabó derramando su cerveza sobre uno de los gorilas. Lo echaron, lo tienen al frente. Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos.

—Está bien, te veo afuera; tengo que pagar mi cuenta. —Bella giró y salió de la pista, Edward se apuró detrás de ella.

—Puedo llevarte a casa —dijo, parándose a su lado.

Ella le envió una mirada maliciosa y sacudió la cabeza. —No.

De acuerdo, no iba a presionar su suerte con esa. —¿Tienes una cita para mañana en San Valentín? —preguntó mientras llegaban al bar.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y rió. —Rayos no.

—¿Qué? —Edward no entendía qué era tan gracioso para ella.

—San Valentín es una broma, odio ese día.

—¿Odias el Día de San Valentín? ¿No se supone que esa sea la festividad favorita de una mujer?

—¿Te parezco la típica mujer? —preguntó. No, definitivamente no era como la mayoría de las mujeres, y eso era exactamente le gustaba de ella—. Odio todo al respecto —dijo—, los caramelos, las tarjetas, las flores y los jodidos globos. Oh, y el chocolate. Ni siquiera me hagas empezar a hablar del chocolate. ¿Quién arruina una perfecta pieza de chocolate poniendo dentro una baba con sabor de frutas artificiales? No, la única cita que tendré es con mi sofá, cervezas y Freddie Krueger.

—Vamos. ¿Qué daño puede hacer una pequeña cita? —Edward tiró de su sonrisa de por favor y le entregó a la cantinera un billete de cincuenta mientras ella venía con el recibo de Bella.

Los ojos de Bella desaparecieron bajo sus pestañas, con una mirada penetrante, mientras arrancaba la cuenta de las manos de la mujer y la empujó contra el pecho de Edward.

—Quería pagar por…

—No tengo citas y eso incluye tú pagando mi cuenta —dijo Bella, entregándole su tarjeta de crédito a la chica. Edward la miró, esperando su explicación. Nunca conoció a una mujer que rechazara bebidas gratis.

—Estoy harta de esa mierda. Estoy harta de las citas y las relaciones y todo lo que viene con ellas —dijo. El teléfono de Bella se encendió en su bolso y ella lo sacó, llevándoselo al oído—. Bree, me estoy apurando — dijo mientras respondía—. ¿Qué...? ¿Me estás jodiendo?... Bree, está bien, no me pagarás el taxi… no, no lo harás, yo lo tengo… seh… está bien, adiós.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó finalmente Edward cuando Bella dejó el teléfono.

—El idiota de Diego estaba hablando mierda y el club amenazó con llamar a la policía, así que se fueron.

—¿Te dejaron aquí? —Edward apretó la mandíbula mientras intentaba no enojarse, pero ¿quién demonios deja sola a una mujer en un club? Ese idiota debía tener más cuidado con las mujeres con las que está antes de emborracharse por completo. Las manos de Edward se apretaron en puños solo de pensarlo.

—No es la gran cosa. Soy una chica grande. Puedo conseguir mi propio taxi. —Bella firmaba su recibo, así que Edward no podía verle los ojos y decir si estaba enojada o no con sus amigos dejándola tirada. Aunque lo molestaba, no pensó que eso fastidiara mucho a Bella.

—Te voy a llevar a casa —le dijo, sin espacio para la discusión.

—No lo harás. Mierda, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo y la idea de que puedes darme órdenes? No soy uno de tus soldados que se van a poner en atención y decir .sí, señor.. —Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al frente del club.

Edward la siguió de cerca, intentando decidir si debía o no alcanzarla. Ella tenía los cambios de humor de una mujer diagnosticada con trastorno bipolar que había perdido los estribos, y ya que le tenía mucho cariño a sus extremidades, se decidió en contra.

Finalmente se detuvo a su alrededor cuando ella alcanzó la puerta.

—Mira, no estoy intentando darte órdenes… y entiendo que te manejas a ti misma, pero me gustaría asegurarme de que llegas bien a casa. ¿Eso es mucho pedir? —Edward sabía que probablemente la estaba presionando demasiado, especialmente porque no podía ver su rostro; pero nunca dejaba a una mujer sola en la noche y no iba a empezar ahora. No le importaba si tenía que seguir al maldito taxi para asegurarse de que ella llegaba bien, lo haría.

—En serio eres el mayor dolor en el culo ¿lo sabías? —dijo Bella, estrellando su mano contra el pecho de Edward para apoyarse mientras se quitaba los tacones.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —dijo Edward mirándola fijamente. Ella se recostó hacia atrás sosteniendo los tacones en una mano y entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

—Iras por él jodido coche. No voy a caminar por el estacionamiento descalza y los pies me están matando.

Edward intentó no sonreír, sabiendo muy bien que eso la molestaría, pero era una causa perdida. Parecía que esta mujer la estuviera pasando mal para decirle que no.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo con otros dos capítulos, espero que les guste el rumbo que esta tomando la historia y me dejen saber que opinan de ello. Nos leemos mañana.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5 **

La luz entraba desde la ventana a la habitación de Bella y a pesar de que no era un día particularmente soleado, la claridad cubría el espacio en un tenue brillo blanco que irritantemente causó que los ojos de Bella se abrieran.

Se quedó en su cama y miró el techo rogando que su mente se cerrara y que unas pocas nubes en el cielo se formaran para que pudiera obtener otra hora o más de sueño. Una vez que fue evidente que esa particular opción estaba fuera de cuestión, Bella alcanzó la mesita de noche y tomó su teléfono. Eran sólo las nueve de la mañana y odiaba salir de la cama antes de al menos las 10:00 los domingos, pero parecía como si hoy fuera a hacer una excepción.

Rodó fuera de la cama y sus muslos se sintieron tensos, recordándole instantáneamente su continuo baile la noche anterior. Su mente vagó a la manera en que las grandes manos de Edward se estiraban por su estómago mientras lentamente bajaban, estirándose de cadera a cadera hasta que la punta de sus dedos tocaba justo arriba del punto donde ella anhelaba ser tocada de nuevo. Luego pensó en su maldita boca. Era pecaminoso cuan buena era. Sus labios eran perfectos; su labio superior tenía un puntiagudo arco de Cupido y el inferior era tan sólo lo suficientemente lleno para un hombre. Y joder, él sabía cómo usarlos. La manera en que los pasaba por su cuerpo y la manera en que se sentían contra los suyos era lo suficiente como para hacer que el dolor entre sus piernas palpitara con el recuerdo.

Maldición, ese hombre era frustrante—en más maneras que sólo una. Él sabía justo como empujarla también, y por sólo conocerlo de hace unos días eso era decir mucho. Bella no conseguía que sus casillas se sacudieran muy seguido, requería una fuerte personalidad hacer eso y Edward claramente la tenía perfeccionada.

La manera en que la miraba era algo completamente nuevo para ella. Estaba acostumbrada a tener hombres mirándola como si estuvieran seleccionando su corte de carne, pero Edward no lo hacía. Él todavía la miraba como si estuviera muerto de hambre, pero no la hacía sentir como un juguete sexual caminante. Era como si la valorara con sus ojos, como si estuviera mirándola para implantarla en su memoria. Era caliente, y era aterrador.

Gracias a Dios, no pidió entrar cuando la vino a dejar la noche anterior. Estaba caminando en una fina línea con él y junta eso con lo que corría por sus venas y no estaba segura si hubiera despertado sola esta mañana —con ropa si ese era el asunto— si él hubiera preguntado.

Llegó hasta su baño, deteniéndose cada pocos pasos para estirar sus piernas. La ducha la llamaba como una sirena y sus tensos músculos se flexionaron debajo de su piel con anticipación por el agua que golpeaba.

Para el momento en que entró a la ducha, su baño se había vuelto un hirviente sauna, el agua lo suficientemente caliente para bullir su sangre. Apoyó su frente contra el húmedo azulejo y dejó que el agua caliente chocara contra ella. Usó este tiempo para enterrar el pensamiento de Edward lejos. El agua golpeó su espalda y cayó por su cuerpo y joder, se sentía bien, podría quedarse todo el día allí.

Luego de que toda el agua caliente se hubiera ido, Bella salió sólo deslizándose de vuelta en su pijama. Se puso su par favorito de abultados, grises y agujereados pantalones y se metió una camiseta que había excedido su esperanza de vida, pero ella no podía soportar botarla. Sí, era una de las viejas camisetas de Jacob, pero era grande y cómoda y suave. Estaba tan usada que básicamente se podía ver a través del algodón que era tan delgado.

Mientras cepillaba su cabello mojado, su teléfono se iluminó con una llamada entrante.

—¿Hola? —contestó, sentada en el borde de su cama.

—Finalmente respondiste tu teléfono. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? He estado llamándote como por, una hora.

—Estaba tomando una ducha.

—¿Por una hora?

—Prácticamente. ¿Qué necesitas, Bree?

—Nada. Sólo quería asegurarme de que llegaste a casa bien —dijo Bree.

—Sí, no gracias a Diego —bufó Bella. No le importaba realmente una mierda que Bree y Diego se fueran sin ella. No era la primera vez que había tenido que arreglarse su ida a casa desde un bar, le molestaba que Diego la hubiera jodido así, para empezar. Bella estaba dispuesta a pasar un buen momento, pero hay una línea que necesita ser dibujada en algún punto, y él la había pasado y estaba viniendo por una segunda vuelta.

—Siento eso. Él estaba siendo un idiota, desencajando su boca a uno de los chicos que intentaron bailar con nosotros.

—¿Es por eso que amenazaron con llamar a la policía?

—Sí, estaba esperándote junto a la puerta del club y ¿conoces a ese tipo grande que usaba la camiseta verde? Bueno, él caminó y se me insinuó otra vez mientras Diego esperaba en el taxi. Diego lo vio y salió con las armas en alto.

—Bueno maldición, ahora estoy molesta por haberme perdido eso — dijo Bella riendo, su ánimo cambiando cuando supo que la razón que se fueron en un apuro fue porque Diego defendió a su mujer.

Bree rió con ella. —Sí, fue bastante caliente ver a mi hombre ponerse todo protector y territorial, pero aún así no obtuvo nada de sexo ebrio.

—Mírate parándote por tu terreno. Estoy tan orgullosa.

—Sí, y no fue una tarea fácil —rió ella—. Bien, así que lo que quiero saber es ¿qué infiernos hacía el chico tatuaje en el club… bailando contigo? —preguntó Bree, cambiando el tema.

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco y cayó hacia atrás en su cama. — Estaba acosándome. Él sabía que iba a ir allí —dijo inexpresivamente.

—Bueno no parecía como si te importara mucho.

—Jódete, Bree.

Bree soltó una risa muy aguda. —Bueno, así que ahora realmente sé que no te importa. ¿Y qué, sólo viene al club y se pone acaparador contigo y tú lo dejas? Eso no suena como tú Bella, a menos…

—A menos que nada —interrumpió Bella.

—… a menos que ya hayas jugueteado con él. Lo has hecho ¿no? ¿En el salón de diseños? ¡Sabía que actuabas extraño!

—Fue un error, no llegó muy lejos de todas maneras —dijo Bella, forzándose a no dejar que su mente volviera allá de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? Es hermoso, Bella. Sé que no es el típico bruto que pareces buscar. Y qué si no está tatuado de pies a cabeza y no se ve como si perteneciera algún sitio de eso que a ti te gusta. Se ve como un chico realmente agradable, podrías usarlo para dar un cambio. —Su voz era acusadora y rebosante de repulsión. Bree y Bella no estaban exactamente de acuerdo cuando se trataba de su gusto en hombres.

—Nunca dije que no fuera un chico agradable. Pero tienes razón, es un niño lindo, completamente no mi tipo, y es un soldado. No voy a ir por ese camino de nuevo.

—No todos los soldados son mentirosos, traicioneros e imbéciles como Jacob —dijo Bree, ni siquiera intentando esconder el veneno en su voz por cómo se sentía sobre Jacob.

—Ninguna mierda Bree, pero los soldados también siempre se están yendo. No importa una mierda de todas formas. —Bella empujó las palabras hacia afuera entre sus dientes esperando que Bree supiera que no debía hablar más el tema.

—Lo que digas —dijo Bree molesta—. Bueno, voy a salir de aquí. Diego me va a sacar así que necesito arreglarme, ¿te veo mañana en la mañana?

—Síp, te veo mañana.

—Está bien. Feliz día de San Valentín —dijo ella en una voz cantadita.

—Jodidamente estupenda —replicó Bella, poniendo sus ojos en blanco y sacudiendo su cabeza.

Bree sólo rió antes de que colgara el teléfono.

Bella se sentó en su cama y miró alrededor de su habitación. Tenía un montón de ropa que lavar y probablemente no le dolería pasar la aspiradora, pero joder. Su cocina estaba limpia como siempre, y gracias a la falta de órganos reproductivos masculinos que usaran su baño esos días, estos estaban también limpios. Podía retrasar la lavada de la ropa por otro día o más. Si, no iba a hacer nada hoy.

Este era el único día que Bella se quedaba en un completo y total encierro. Se cerraba al colorido mundo exterior que se hallaba efusivamente lleno de amor, romance y flechas de Cupido, y se plantaba fijamente en frente de la TV envuelta en su manta.

Bella no era una de esas mujeres que odiaban el día de San Valentín porque era tan deprimente que sólo le recordaba que estaba sola y que no tenía a nadie que la sacara o le comprara regalos o le trajera flores. No, a ella nunca le había importado una mierda ninguna de esas cosas para comenzar. Nunca se preocupó particularmente del día de San Valentín. No era nunca algo que ella insistía en participar.

Pero ahora lo detestaba. Era un montón de basura. Es una excusa para que las mujeres se quejen y sean consentidas y muevan sus pestañas por regalos brillantes en la esperanzada forma de diamantes. Es una excusa para que los hombres tuvieran una apertura para el sexo, y todo ese exagerado, forzado, sentimental romance es enfermizo. ¿Qué, sólo porque es cierto día eso significa que las máscaras caen y los hombres son de pronto considerados y románticos? Basura.

Si no lo fueron los otros 364 días del año entonces odio decírtelo, no son sinceros y probablemente lo odian tanto como Bella lo hacía. La mayor parte del tiempo, a las mujeres se les regalaba un obsequio característico en forma de romance que estaba en vuelto en un lazo perfumado rosa, atado con una cinta que va a arder como un hijo de puta cuando lo sacas, y entonces estarían todas tristes y decepcionadas cuando no fuera lo que ellas esperaban. Era algo gracioso, y también era algo con lo que Bella no quería tener nada que ver.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Bella había ordenado un par de pizzas. Puso Pesadilla en la Calle Elm y agarró una cerveza del refrigerador. Sin jugar, era mediodía.

Bella apoyó sus pies en el oriental de cuero en frente de su sillón exponiendo sus uñas del pie pintadas de rojo vino y abrió una bolsa de minis galletas. Eso es otra cosa que ella odiaba sobre San Valentín, las jodidas desapariciones en las despensas de los dulces en un ritmo alarmante. Tuvo que parar en tres tiendas de servicio el otro día para encontrar una sola bolsa. Ama jodidamente estas galletas

Justo estaba concentrándose en la película, llenando su boca con galletas relleno de mantequilla de maní y bebiendo su segunda cerveza cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se levantó del sillón y fue a la cocina por su cartera.

—Ya era hora —dijo mientras rebuscaba en su bolso por su cartera—. ¡Te estabas demorando bastante, unos pocos minutos más y hubiera sido gratis! ¡Es mejor que esté caliente! —gritó, caminando a la puerta delantera.

Abrió la puerta preparada para darle al chico de la pizza un reclamo cuando su mandíbula cayó al suelo y su corazón martilleó tan duro contra sus costillas que quitó el aliento de sus pulmones. ¿Qué mierda hacía aquí él?

Recostado contra el marco de su puerta viéndose como si hubiera salido de un aviso de American Eagle, estaba Edward. Estaba usando suficientes capas para quedarse caliente en una maldita tormenta de nieve, pero se veía sorprendentemente bien. Tenía una camiseta de mangas largas roja bajo una sudadera con capucha gris y encima un blazer naval. Era casual, mierda ella ni siquiera sabía… como describirlo ¿sexy tal vez? Sí eso básicamente lo resumía. Y esa maldita sonrisa ladeada estaba en su lugar en su rostro desaliñado.

—Estará caliente, lo prometo —dijo, dando un paso dentro de su casa.

—Edward.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Bella. —Le sonrió y ella quería maldecir para sus adentros y pensó que sería cómico que quisiera lanzarle la puerta en la cara a este soldado pero que con el simple giro de sus perfectamente labios, sus hormonas quisieran lanzar su cuerpo hacia él en su lugar.

—No me gusta el día de San Valentín, te lo dije —le discutió, todavía molesta de que con cada centímetro que se acercara a ella, su cuerpo la traicionara aún más.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo inexpresivamente, como si no le importara o no fuera su asunto—. Todavía no lo entiendo, sin embargo. —Esta vez cuando habló su mandíbula se flexionó con la tensión de reprimir una sonrisa.

—No necesitas entenderlo.

—Sígueme la corriente —dijo él, finalmente permitiendo que sus labios se extendieran en esa sonrisa que deja caer las bragas, la que era partes iguales de juego y determinación. La hizo instantáneamente pensar en la manera en que él sonreía cuando la desvistió…

Ella pestañeó con fuerza y volvió al presente. —El día de San Valentín es para románticos sin esperanza e idiotas patéticos. Es para gente queriendo todos los corazones característicos y flores de amor. Es falso y es basura.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. —De alguna manera eso no me sorprende.

—Es un día que está dedicado a ese sentimiento que tienes cuando estas alrededor de ese alguien especial —dijo, dando un paso minúsculo hacia ella—. Es un día donde puedes dejar todas las cosas a un lado y sólo sentir. No tiene que ser sobre flores o joyas o amor. Puede ser sólo sobre dos personas.

—¿Y tú crees que necesita haber un día específico para eso? Ves, es una excusa.

Edward bufó una baja y sensual risa que hizo que los interiores de Bella temblaran.

—No, no creo que necesite haber un día específico para estar con alguien.

Bella suspiró y sacudió su cabeza levemente mientras estaba de pie en frente de la puerta, bloqueando a Edward la entrada. —¿Qué infiernos quieres, Edward? —estaba irritada y más que molesta.

—A ti. —Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de que cerrara el pequeño espacio de distancia entre ellos, deslizó su mano alrededor de su cuello y suavemente la atrajo a sus brazos.

—Edward —comenzó Bella mientras sus labios inmediatamente encontraban su camino a su cuello.

—¿Sí? —Él respiró contra su piel. La calidez de su respiración viajó todo el camino por su cuello y se posó agradable y cómodamente en el punto justo entre sus muslos.

Bella se alejó de él un poco, y sus músculos protestaron— tensándose mientras su cuerpo vacilaba involuntariamente. Él inclinó su cabeza a un lado para mirarla, con sus ojos verdes poniéndose peligrosamente cada vez más oscuros. Esos ojos que tenían el potencial de cegarla en sus desastrosos deseos, aún así era irónicamente encantador—lo que lo hacía aún más equivocado.

—No podemos…

—Bella, deja de pensar. Sólo siente. —Él caminó hacia adelante con ella todavía envuelta firmemente en sus brazos. Pateó la puerta cerrando con su pie y levantó el borde de la camiseta de Bella. Sus brazos se levantaron involuntariamente y él sacó la camiseta por la cabeza de Bella antes de que ella siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Maldición, eres hermosa —dijo él, sus ojos vagando sobre sus pechos desnudos. Bella olvidó que ni siquiera usaba un sostén.

Él sacó una mano de la parte baja de su espalda y la levantó a su pecho, suavemente trazando su ya tenso pezón con su pulgar. Ella resistió la necesidad de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás y arquear sus pechos dentro de sus manos. No iba a ir allí con él, no podía.

Pero entonces su mano dejó su pecho y se envolvió en la parte trasera de su cuello de nuevo, ella instantáneamente extrañó el sentir su gran mano palmeando su piel. Edward inclinó el cuello de ella hacia atrás y se agachó para apoyar su frente contra la de ella.

—Te dije que dejaras de pensar —dijo él, y con su boca tan jodidamente cerca a la de ella hacía fácil que su mente finalmente dejara de pensar porque de pronto se volvió nublada con la necesidad de probarlo—. Puedo decir que quieres esto tanto como yo. No he sido capaz de sacarte de mi cabeza desde que te tuve en ese sofá.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito para que ella se levantara en la punta de sus dedos y lo besara. Sus labios se conectaron con los de él, duro y voraz. Un gemido vibró contra sus labios mientras él acercaba su cuerpo más al suyo.

Las manos de Bella ya se movían. Las deslizó dentro de su capucha y la empujó, junto con el blazer, por sus hombros. Él quitó sus manos de su cuerpo sólo lo suficiente para dejarlos caer al suelo.

¿Qué tenía este hombre que la tenía lanzando su precaución por la ventana y permitiéndose a sí misma ser elevada en ese torbellino? Iba más allá de su entendimiento, y en este momento en particular, no le importaba.

Sus labios se movieron rápido contra los suyos. Era como si finalmente, hubiese desabrochado el cinturón de castidad que había apretado alrededor de su mente. Ya no podía negarle a su cuerpo lo que quería. No había tenido sexo sin compromiso desde, bueno nunca, y el único placer que había tenido últimamente provenía del interior de la gaveta en su mesita de noche. Con sólo pensar en tenerlo dentro, la hacía gotear de necesidad.

—Diablos, cariño —suspiró Edward contra sus labios, mientras ella movía su lengua lentamente contra la suya. La estaba guiando cada vez mas dentro de la casa, y se dio cuenta de que él no sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero de pronto, le costaba demasiado trabajo remover su boca de la suya como para indicarle. Había abierto una caja de Pandora.

El timbre sonó, aparentemente, su pizza había llegado, y tarde.

Los ojos de Edward se elevaron hasta la puerta.

—A la habitación —dijo finalmente, otra vez atrayendo su atención a ella mientras se tropezaba de espaldas hasta la habitación. Asintió en dirección al pasillo.

—Sí, señora. —La voz de Edward era rasposa y en su rostro se encontraba una sonrisa perversa, sus ojos brillaban con un hambre imperativa y un poco de victoria.

Su boca se levantó aún más, y la tomó por debajo de su trasero para elevarla por encima de su hombro.

Bella dejó salir un chillido de sorpresa, y quiso arrancar sus propias jodidas cuerdas vocales cuando escuchó el ridículo sonido que escapó de su garganta. Edward se rió, haciéndolo aún peor.

—¡¿Qué demonios, Cullen?!

—Te gustó —él acusó, con lo que ella imaginó era una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Edward palmeó su trasero encima de su hombro, haciéndola sobresaltarse. Demonios, cómo le gustó.

Tan pronto como Edward estuvo en su habitación, la lanzó sobre la cama, causando que su cuerpo rebotara sobre el colchón. —Por favor, no te preocupes en ser delicado —siseó.

—No te preocupes, cariño. No planeo serlo.

Bella tragó con fuerza, con su mente y cuerpo jugando a jalar la soga con su conciencia, pero al oír a Edward decir cosas como esa, su cuerpo comenzó a tomar la iniciativa.

Bella se apoyó en sus codos e intentó entrecerrar sus ojos hacia Edward, pero no tuvo sentido. Él ya se comenzaba a quitar la camisa, así que sus ojos perdieron las intenciones anteriores, y ahora se encontraban completamente enfocados en su pecho desnudo. Se quitó sus vaqueros y Bella dejó de respirar al ver la erección presionando contra sus calzoncillos. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que tomó la mayor parte de sus mejillas.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Edward permitió que su sonrisa jugara con las palabras. Um, demonios que le gustaba. Sus muslos eran gruesos, su cintura estrecha, y su pecho amplio. Definitivamente hermoso.

Aunque, Bella no dijo nada. Admitirle que le gustaba lo que veía era casi como admitirle que lo había deseado desde la primera noche en que lo conoció. Y no había manera en el infierno que eso sucedería.

Edward simplemente se rió, fue una risa baja y sexy, casi como si fuera intencional. Se dobló para quitarse sus bóxers y con un sólo movimiento grácil, se deslizó entre sus piernas.

—Sube las caderas —dijo, tomando la pretina de su pantalón junto con las inoportunas pantis de algodón que se había puesto hoy, no era como si hubiese anticipado desnudarse con nadie, por el amor de Dios.

Hizo lo que le pidió y con facilidad, él deslizó los pantalones fuera de sus piernas. Bella se encontraba desparramada en la cama, completamente desnuda, y con este irritantemente sexy hombre arrodillándose entre sus piernas. La sangre comenzó a circular caliente entre sus venas, rondando su cuerpo, y arremolinando su calor más debajo del estómago.

Vio cuando Edward bajó la mirada, y tomó en su mano su impresionante longitud y enrolló un condón sobre su dura carne. Se inclinó entre sus piernas, con todo su cuerpo fundiéndose con el de ella. El tono juguetón en sus ojos ahora se encontraba oscurecido con una cruda, sexy y poderosa intensidad, y ella pudo ver como el Sargento en Primera Clase tomaba posición.

Su cabeza se inclinó hasta los hombros de Bella, besando y chupando la sensible piel. Su olor era embriagar, un ligero aroma a bosque que hacía que se sintiera un poco mareada de manera en que sólo quería ser arropada por su esencia. Inclino su nariz contra su cuello, y respiró su aroma, pasando sus dientes contra la piel mientras lo hacía.

Instantáneamente, sintió la cabeza de su erección flexionarse contra su entrada. Levanto las caderas, rogando la invasión, pero él permaneció quieto, sin moverse encima de ella.

Ella gruñó desesperada, lo necesitaba ya. No creía poder esperar un minuto más.

—Edward.

—¿De pronto tan impaciente? —levantó su cabeza para mirarla, con un travieso brillo alumbrando sus ojos.

Bajó la mano entre sus cuerpos y con su dedo encontró el centro de placer entre sus piernas y fácilmente lo introdujo dentro de ella, con su resbalosa excitación envolviéndolo en su mojada calidez.

—Mmm —él gimió, suavemente provocando un cosquilleó sobre su ruborizada piel al presionar sus labios contra la base de su garganta.

—Edward —rogó Bella, con su cuerpo removiéndose incontrolablemente debajo de él.

No respondió. Fue como si su nombre saliendo de los labios de ella fuera la señal que había estado esperando. Retiró su dedo, y se empujó en su interior de una sola embestida, produciendo un agudo suspiro por parte de Bella. Sí, esto era lo que ella quería. Su interior se envolvió con fuerza alrededor de su dureza, y lentamente levantó las caderas mientras se mantenía bien profundo dentro de ella, para estirarla y que pudiese acomodar su longitud cómodamente en su interior.

Al ella comenzar a mover las caderas junto con las suyas, aumentó la velocidad, hundiéndose en ella fuerte y duro, luego se separó, para volver a repetir el movimiento una y otra vez.

Su boca volvió a posarse sobre la de ella. Era demandante y devorador, y todo menos delicado. Su lengua se empujó en su boca, intensificando el beso, clamándola, y Bella respondió, totalmente dispuesta.

Sus manos se hundieron debajo de sus axilas para presionar sus dedos contra su espalda. Justo cuando sus dedos comenzaron a enterrarse en su piel, Edward jadeó y los músculos en su espalda se tensaron, pero sus caderas nunca dejaron de moverse.

—Mierda, lo siento mucho —dijo Bella, quitando sus manos de la piel recientemente tatuada en su espalda.

Edward atrajo sus caderas agonizantemente lento, jugando con ella mientras la sensación de él apartándose lentamente en su lugar le dejaba olas de increíble placer. Justo cuando sólo la puntita descansaba contra ella, Edward volvió a embestir con fuerza, golpeando ese punto en su interior que hacía que todos sus sentidos colapsaran. Gritó desquiciada, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás.

La lengua de Edward hizo un camino por su garganta mientras seguía sus embestidas, llevándola cada vez más cerca al límite. —No me importa un poco de dolor, nena. Tócame en cualquier lugar que tu corazoncito quiera —murmuró cuando su boca llegó hasta su oreja.

Santa mierda… estaba volviendo loco a su cuerpo. Dentro de ella crecía una enorme presión, así que se sostuvo en sus hombros, enterrando las uñas en su piel.

—Sí, nena, déjate ir. Quiero sentir como te vienes a mí alrededor. — rodó sus caderas y volvió a embestir dentro de ella.

Sus caderas se elevaron para unirse con las de Edward mientras un fuerte ataque de fuego se desató entre sus muslos, burbujeando en olas de calor.

Edward colapsó encima de ella. Su respiración era rápida y pesada, combinando con sus propios jadeos, su pecho y estómago la bañaban en una fina capa de dulce humedad. Luego de algunos segundos, rodó a su lado y la atrajo contra su pecho.

Su cabeza descansó en la base de su cuello y sus piernas se encontraban ligeramente enrolladas contra las suyas, con sus cuerpos completamente juntos. Una parte de ella quería quejarse, decirle que se alejara, pero sus ojos estaban pesados y su cuerpo exhausto. Su mente, por otra parte, se encontraba completamente eufórica, que combinándolo con la suave sensación de sus dedos acariciando con gentileza su cabello, provocaba que su cuero cabelludo cosquilleara y hacía que sus ojos se sintieran tan cansados que lentamente se iban cerrando.

Su cuerpo experimentó cientos de distintas sensaciones, y no tenía la energía de protestar o ponderar las repercusiones que desatarían. Así que simplemente tomó un respiro, y permitió que su visión se apagara lentamente detrás de sus agotados párpados.

Edward se despertó súbitamente al sentir un golpetazo en su brazo. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que una hermosa, pero enojada Bella lo miraba fijamente.

—Levántate. —golpeó su brazo de nuevo, y Edward simplemente sonrió. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y estiró los brazos que aún se encontraban apretados alrededor de Bella, mientras ella intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

—Hola.

—¿Crees que podrías soltarme? —preguntó, de nuevo intentando salir de su cuerpo.

Se rió, presionando sus manos contra su espalda baja y apretándola en un abrazo. Inclinó su cabeza y la besó en el lóbulo de su oreja, acariciándolo rápidamente con sus dientes antes de dejarla ir y rodar sobre su espalda.

La poca luz entrando por la ventana, llevaba una suave calidez de tarde. Mierda, debieron haber dormido durante un par de horas.

—De acuerdo —dijo Bella, sentándose, y abrazando la sábana para cubrir sus senos desnudos—. No podemos hacer esto otra vez. Tuviste tu diversión; yo tuve parte, así que ahora ya podemos ir cada quien por su lado.

—¿Tuviste tu parte? —dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarla. Su rostro era imperturbable.

Ella rodó los ojos. —Sí, mi curiosidad fue saciada.

—¿Tenías curiosidad sobre mí? —la miró a sabiendas, y se dio cuenta de cómo las mejillas de Bella se tornaron ligeramente sonrojadas, una sonrisa satisfecha adornó su rostro.

—En la palabra estaba se encuentra la clave; como en que ya no lo estoy. Mira, esto fue divertido, fue bueno… —Edward detuvo sus palabras al arquear sus gruesas cejas en su dirección, para nada convencido por su elección de adjetivo—. De acuerdo, fue jodidamente increíble —declaró.

Sus ojos se relajaron y su boca volvió a ser esa sonrisa post-coital característica.

—Pero… eso fue todo. No podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

Edward se apoyó sobre sus codos. —Y cuál es tu razón detrás de eso, porque hay más de algunas razones por las que creo que definitivamente deberíamos hacerlo otra vez.

—Anoche te lo dije, yo no salgo con nadie.

—¿Y quien dijo que estábamos saliendo?

—Nadie lo dijo, pero tampoco soy una zorra que duerme con tipos diferentes cada noche. Un temblor posesivo corrió por las terminaciones nerviosas de Edward, tensándolo. —No dormirás con ningún otro tipo. Dormirás conmigo.

—No. Yo…

—Bella, lo entiendo. No eres femenina como otras chicas. Por suerte para ti, yo tampoco hago todo ese asunto de las relaciones.

—Un hombre que no quiere comprometerse con una sola chica, que sorpresa.

Le estaba lanzando en la cara sus problemas con su ex, y él no lo permitiría.

—No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con eso. Soy un fiel creyente en el compromiso, y sé lo que implica y sé lo duro que puede llegar a ser. También sé que añadir el factor militar a esa ecuación lo hace muchísimo más complicado. No escojo evitar las relaciones porque no quiera estar con una sola mujer, escojo no estar en una relación porque cuando decida comprometerme, quiero poner a esa mujer por encima de todo, así como debe ser, y en este momento, no puedo hacerlo. En este momento, no estoy listo para hacerlo. Así que, comprometerme a una sola mujer no es el problema. —Estiró la mano dentro de las sabanas y haló otra vez el cuerpo de Bella, para que de nuevo, estuviese recostada a su lado. Acarició su estómago con el dedo índice, incendiando un camino de escalofrío sobre su piel desnuda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —su voz se quebró un poco al intentar sacar las palabras a un volumen un poco más alto al de un susurro.

—Intento recordarte cómo te hago sentir. Quiero que pienses en lo que te estarás perdiendo.

Los ojos de Bella se oscurecieron, y su respiración era entrecortada, pero su cuerpo estaba relajado. Se sentía suave debajo de sus manos; como mantequilla derretida.

—Sé cómo me haces sentir —dijo parpadeando con fuerza, y separándose de él.

—Sólo voy a estar aquí por otros cinco días, Bella. No me preguntes por qué, pero me gusta estar junto a tu mala actitud y tu boca indecente. Eres entretenida.

—Oh, me alegra tanto poder servirte de entretenimiento.

Edward suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Esta bendita mujer era exhaustiva, pero ya sabía que valía la pena.

—Quisiera pasar contigo mis últimos días aquí. Sin nada de esas cosas molestas. —Su sonrisa regresó cuando vio que fruncía el ceño confundida, así que lo dijo de nuevo—: Prometo no traerte flores ni llevarte a restaurantes caros ni comprarte regalos, y prometo que no permitiré que te enamores de mí. —guiñó.

—Ja, como si ese fuera a ser un problema. —rodó los ojos y le dio una risotada ruin. Se detuvo por un segundo, al parecer contemplando sus opciones. Sus senos desnudos hacían que la sabana subiera y bajara con su respiración, podía ver su pulso bombeando por entre la fina piel de su cuello, y se estaba acelerando.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia el techo pensativamente, y se quedaron allí lo suficiente como para hacer sufrir a Edward. Cuando los dirigió de nuevo hacia él, el color chocolate pareció haberse derretido alrededor del borde, volviéndolos color miel.

—De acuerdo, soldado, este es el trato. Podemos volver a hacer esto bajo las condiciones de que ambos entendamos que será SÓLO SEXO. Sin lazos, sin compromisos, sin salidas. Sólo sexo.

—Es lo que mejor hago, cariño. —inclinó sus labios para una sonrisa de lado, la cual generó una de sus ahora esperadas respuestas, Bella rodó los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo? —preguntó ella. Parecía insegura con su propia parte del acuerdo, como si estuviese considerando la idea.

—Sí. Bella, disfruto estar contigo, y definitivamente disfruto estar dentro de ti —ella apretó los labios y ladeó la cabeza, provocando que Edward quisiese morder esos carnosos labios suyos—. Una relación estrictamente basada en sexo es justo lo que necesito en este momento.

—De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo?

—Sí. Está bien. Ahora, ya que tu horrible sincronización de romanticismo interfirió con mi hora de almuerzo, me gustaría comer. — Bella se levantó, permitiéndole tener a Edward la primera imagen de su glorioso cuerpo en forma vertical. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa que la hiciera ver aún más sexy en ese momento, y era la imagen de sus tacones rojo cereza.

—Me estas jodiendo con la mente otra vez —advirtió, pasando una apretada camisa de un concierto de Black Crowes por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?

Bella sólo se rio al recoger sus pantalones del piso y colocárselos.

Edward se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el borde donde se encontraba su ropa desparramada sobre el piso. Vio como Bella lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Ahora quien jode con la mente a quien? —dijo, burlándose de ella.

Bella intentó cubrir sus mejillas sonrojadas al rodar los ojos, pero no pudo engañar a nadie.

Edward sonrió con ternura y sacudió la aveza.

—Ven, vamos a comer algo.

—Primero que todo, nada de citas, ¿recuerdas? Segundo, mi trasero no sale de esta casa en San Valentín, especialmente para ir a comer. Si tengo que mirar a una pareja viéndose con ojos llenos de amor el uno al otro, probablemente me dé un ataque.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, bueno, ambos tenemos que comer en algún momento.

—Tengo una cocina, ¿sabes? Viene equipada con cosas como un refrigerador, una estufa… incluso un horno.

Um, la Bella sarcástica era casi tan sexy como la Bella insolente.

—De acuerdo, cariño. ¿Te importaría alimentarme? —preguntó, caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación, y mirando hacia atrás para que Bella lo siguiera.

Ella suspiró. —Tu trasero lavará los platos.

* * *

**_Hola otro capitulo, como que cada vez sube mas la temperatura que opinan de esta nuevo trato entre ellos dos sera que saldrá bien o no?; espero con ansias sus comentarios. Nos leemos el lunes_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

Edward no había tenido una comida así desde hace un tiempo extremadamente largo y atrasado. Sentado en la barra, observó con diversión a Bella saltando alrededor de la cocina, preparando la cena y cocinando con facilidad. La escuchó hablar de su amor por el arte y de su trabajo, que por supuesto iban de la mano. Habló de sus amigos, había aprendido que todos eran hombres excepto por la pequeña rubia que conoció ayer, y por alguna razón ese pequeño hecho no le sentó demasiado bien.

La manera fácil con la que ella sostenía una conversación con él mientras cocinaba era nueva. Era refrescante verla con la guardia baja. Él todavía navegaba por aguas turbulentas, pero podía ver la calma más adelante, y estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar a ella.

—¿Dónde demonios aprendiste a cocinar así? —preguntó Edward, cargando los platos en el lavavajillas.

Era el turno de Bella para sentarse en el bar, bebiendo una cerveza y observándolo.

—He estado cocinando desde que tenía la edad suficiente para llegar al borde del horno con un taburete. He tenido mucha práctica gracias a mi madre alcohólica que nunca estuvo lo suficientemente sobria como para mantenerse de pie. Tienes que probar mis macarrones con queso. —Jugueteó con sus manos, que descansaban sobre la barra. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos sobre sus manos como si estuviera perdida en su propia cabeza.

Edward no sabía lo que era tener una madre, pero había tenido una gran abuela. Ella cuidó muy bien de él y disfrutaban haciendo lo que querían, sobre todo con la comida. No tenía idea de lo que era crecer sin nadie que te cuidara de la forma en la que tiene que hacerlo una familia. Pueden que hayan sido sólo él y su abuela, pero ella había sido suficiente.

—¿Y qué hay de tu papá? —En el instante en que las palabras brotaron de su boca pudo sentir el ácido rodar en gruesas mortales capas, y de inmediato se arrepintió de preguntar.

—No sé joder, ¿a quién diablos le importa?

Edward se volteó. Sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible, y se maldijo a sí mismo cuando vio la forma en que los hombros de Bella parecían hundirse, sus ojos marrones tristes. —Lo siento, no fue mi intención…

—No —interrumpió Bella antes de que pudiera terminar su disculpa—, no tienes que disculparte, así que no lo hagas. No lo conozco, demonios, ni siquiera estoy segura de que mi madre sepa quién es mi padre.

—¿Alguna vez lo has visto?

Ella negó con la cabeza y tomó un largo trago de su cerveza. —No la he visto ni he vuelto a hablar con ella desde que salí de ese lugar de mierda, hace seis años. No pretendo hacerlo tampoco.

Maldición. Estaba empezando a ver que esta mujer tenía mucho más enterrado bajo la superficie de su dura piel tatuada.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? —Edward quería cambiar de tema, mover sus pensamientos en una dirección diferente a la que ahora había en su cabeza. Más que eso, quería tratar de colarse de nuevo en la hermética tranquilidad que Bella tuvo hace sólo unos minutos.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y parpadeó. —¿Qué?

Edward se secó las manos con el paño de cocina y se acercó unos pasos a la barra, apoyando sus codos en el granito gris oscuro.

—Me contaste que estabas pensando en vender tu casa y mudarte.

¿A dónde?

Ella suspiró. —Diablos, cualquier lugar menos este. No quiero estar en la misma ciudad con mi ex por más tiempo de lo necesario. Sigue mi consejo, nunca pongas tu nombre en una hipoteca con alguien. Ni siquiera estoy casada con Jacob y siento que estamos pasando por un maldito divorcio. Una vez que su lamentable culo regrese, oficialmente puedo poner la casa en venta y con suerte estaré bien lejos para cuando regresa a casa definitivamente.

Bueno, una respuesta indirecta, y definitivamente moví sus pensamientos a una dirección más agradable. Plan B.

—Este… te he traído algo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que me trajiste algo? —Ella realmente se veía enojada, mierda no podía tener un jodido descanso.

Edward levantó las manos rindiéndose al látigo que Bella podría ser capaz de llevar a cabo.

—Joder, Soldado. No quiero ningún regalo.

—No es un regalo. —Él caminó fuera de la cocina hacia la entrada, donde yacía su desaliñada chaqueta en el suelo. Sacó un pequeño rectángulo delgado del bolsillo interior y lo llevó a la cocina, ocultándolo detrás de su espalda.

Se paró junto Bella y trató como el infierno de no estallar en carcajadas por la forma en la que ella le daba una mirada de muerte con la boca fruncida y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Extendió sus manos con el no regalo para que ella pudiera verlo.

Quiso suspirar de alivio cuando sonrió ampliamente, incapaz de ocultar su diversión incluso si quisiera. —¿Estás hablando en serio? —Se rió.

—Tan serio como un ataque al corazón. Pensé que podría comprobar por mí mismo todo lo bueno que parece tener ese vampiro brillante.

—¿Quieres ver Crepúsculo? —Ella no iba a comprar su intento de honestidad.

—No —admitió—, pero recordé que me habías dicho que te gustaba, y pensé que podría ganar con esto si no me dejabas pasar de la puerta principal. Pero, evidentemente, no era necesario. —Él le guiñó un ojo y vio como saltó de su taburete y se paró terriblemente cerca de él. Su cuerpo se encontraba a sólo un suspiro de distancia.

Bella tomó la película. —Muy listo, Soldado.

Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió—. Mierda, estoy agradecido de que no dijeras que eras fan de Diario de una Pasión.

Bella lo miró con una sonrisa, mordió la comisura de su labio inferior. ¿Cómo podría un movimiento tan pequeño causar una reacción tan fuerte en él? La forma en que sus ojos lo miraban a través de sus pestañas, la forma en la que su cabello largo caía sobre sus hombros mientras lo miraba, la forma en que sus dientes presionaban su labio. En un latido toda su sangre se dirigió hacia su ingle.

—Oh por favor, dime que no.

Ella se echó a reír. —Lo siento, no puedo.

Edward la siguió hasta la sala de estar, se sentó en el mullido sillón, y estiró los brazos. Vio como Bella se inclinó para introducir el DVD. Su suéter excesivamente apretado se alzó un poco al inclinarse. Notó otro tatuaje justo por encima de sus pantalones, debajo del atrapa sueños e hizo una nota mental para explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta que pudiera encontrar el último rastro de arte en su piel.

Edward nunca había sido un gran fan de los tatuajes en las mujeres. El ocasional tatuaje en la espalda o en el tobillo estaba bien. Estaba acostumbrado a ver incluso pequeños tatuajes en la parte interior de las muñecas de las mujeres, pero en su mayor parte, prefería que su piel fuera suave, clara y flexible. Pero Bella, por otro lado, estaba rompiendo todos los ideales normales de lo que era su "tipo". Se encontró con que quería estudiar su cuerpo, para trazar su dedo sobre cada línea de cada tatuaje que la cubría. Desde uno en el hombro derecho que viajaba todo el camino hacia el final de su brazo, al que cubría parte de su espalda, el que iba de sus caderas a su muslo, y el que estaba peligrosamente por encima de su trasero. Eran hermosos y eran aún más hermosos en su cuerpo.

—¿Hola? —dijo Bella, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación, al lado de la TV.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —Edward parpadeó para sacar la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Bella de su mente, para concentrarse en ella, que estaba delante de él.

—Te pregunté si querías otra cerveza. Joder, no me ofrezco para servir a la gente a menudo, estás tentando tu suerte.

—Bueno, en ese caso, será mejor aceptar tu oferta, mientras que todavía estés de buen humor.

Cuando Bella volvió a la habitación, le dio una cerveza y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, tan lejos de Edward como podía sin tener sentarse en el suelo.

La película era en realidad bastante buena, aunque Edward nunca lo admitiría. Al parecer, había comprado la tercera película de la serie, no tenía idea de que había más de una, así que Bella tuvo que gastar una buena parte del comienzo de la película para explicarle.

En algún momento, a la mitad de la película, Bella dobló las piernas hacia un lado mientras se apoyaba en su brazo. Sus delicados pies se encontraban al alcance de los brazos de Edward, quien se moría por tocarla. Mordió el anzuelo y agarró el tobillo de Bella, atrayéndolo hacia él. Su cabeza se giró para mirarlo, pero no dijo nada, lo que conmocionó en su interior. Estaba esperando una patada en el culo.

—No puedo estar tan cerca de ti sin tocarte —dijo. No se disculparía, la quería y tomaría cualquier cosa o parte que pudiera. Coloco sus piernas sobre su regazo y ella silenciosamente lo observó con atención mientras tomaba su pie y comenzaba a frotar su empeine.

—Mmm, sigue haciendo eso y podrás tocar todo lo que quieras — dijo ella cerrando sus ojos con un gemido, reposó su cabeza en el brazo del sofá.

Edward lentamente frotó las plantas de sus pies, buscando todos los puntos que la hacían suspirar, y los que la hacían reír. Trabajó uno y luego el otro, viendo como su respiración se cortaba y como luego se relajaba cada vez más.

—¿Este no es un truco para hacerme volver al dormitorio? —Tenía los ojos cerrados y su voz era suave y ronca.

—Esa no es mi intención, pero estaría feliz de hacerlo —dijo Edward, haciendo su camino lentamente hasta su pantorrilla.

—No creo que vaya a ser capaz de mover mi cuerpo. Esto se siente tan bien. —Arrastró las palabras mientras el sueño la atrapaba.

Él continuó su masaje por unos pocos minutos más, y luego suavemente bajó sus pies al suelo y deslizó una mano alrededor de su cintura. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando empezó a tirar de ella hacia él.

—Ven aquí —dijo él, rodeándola con sus brazos. Su cuerpo se encontraba rígido como si de repente ella ya no se sintiera tan segura al respecto—. Deja que te abrace. —Enterró la nariz en su pelo y respiró, vainilla y fresa llenaron sus sentidos.

Pasó un largo momento en el que Bella no dijo nada. Estaba congelada, sus ojos nunca se movieron de los suyos, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se relajó y permitió que Edward la abrazara. Al instante ambos cuerpos chocaron, ella acariciaba su pecho rítmicamente. Encajaba perfectamente junto a él, y la sujetó contra sí hasta que escuchó suaves ronquidos femeninos procedentes de ella.

Edward se debatía entre pasar la noche con ella envuelta en sus brazos o no. Tener un cuerpo suave y cálido junto a él mientras dormía era algo que siempre le encantó, aunque el cuerpo siempre tenía que salir a primera hora de la mañana.

Pero sabía que Bella no quería eso. Incluso si es sólo una necesidad física, algo que su cuerpo ansiaba, no sería así para ella. Todo parecía registrarse diferente para las mujeres, demonios cada hombre sabía eso. Pero a algunas mujeres les encantaría pasar la noche acurrucadas al lado de un hombre, aun cuando sabían que no eran nada más que dos cuerpos tocándose, él sabía que Bella no lo veía de esa manera. Estaba seguro de que acariciar estaba en la lista de las cosas que no se pueden hacer…

Edward la levantó fácilmente en sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho mientras la llevaba a su dormitorio. Ella no se movió hasta que la acostó en la cama.

Él pasó sus nudillos por su mejilla en una lenta caricia. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —dijo Bella, su voz era ronca y sexy por estar dormida. Ella le sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad, una que no había visto desde la noche anterior cuando ella apreció el tatuaje en su espalda. A él le gustaba. Funcionaba bien en ella. Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió para salir de la puerta del dormitorio.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín —susurró al salir de la habitación, y estaba casi seguro de que la escuchó devolvérselo.

* * *

**_Wow las cosas van avanzando esperemos a ver que pasa después, que opinan sera que el trato sigue sin involucrar sentimientos o no. Nos leemos el miercoles_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

Dos días más para irse.

Los pies de Bella golpearon uno después del otro. Sintió el agradable tirón en sus muslos, esa sutil clase de delicioso ardor, y presionó el botón de la cinta de correr incrementando la inclinación. Tenía que alcanzar los 6.5 kilómetros hoy, ayer se tomó un paquete de seis cervezas, y maldita sea, casi destruyó toda la bolsa de comida chatarra; 6.5 kilómetros era lo mínimo.

Correr era la manera en que Bella pateaba su propio trasero. Era también una forma de dejar de pensar. Sabía que la mayoría de la gente corría para pensar, para oír nada más que la voz en sus cabezas, pero la última jodida cosa que Bella quería oír era su propia voz quejándose en su cabeza.

No, correr era el escape de Bella, su soledad. Cuando corría se desconectaba, lo único encendido eran sus piernas. Se obligaría hasta que los músculos de sus piernas ya no pudieran soportar su peso, o hasta que sus pulmones gritaran en agonía, cualquiera que llegara primero.

El único ruido que escuchaba era el sonido de sus pies golpeando el pavimento, o en este caso la banda de la cinta, y el sonido del piano instrumental tocando en la estación Pandora en su iPhone, arrullando su mente en el olvido.

Para el momento en que disminuyó la velocidad de la cinta a los 7 kilómetros, una pesada capa de sudor cubría la cara y pecho de Bella. Prefería correr afuera, pero el frío clima invernal de Nueva York podía besar su trasero. No había manera en el infierno de que estuviera afuera más tiempo del necesario.

Caminó otros 800 metros más, luego se bajó y se dirigió al salón de clases del gimnasio.

Yoga era su segundo santuario de soledad, daba una clase en el gimnasio al público cada lunes a las 6:30 a.m. No era una persona madrugadora. De hecho odiaba despertarse temprano, pero la clase en la mañana de las 6:30 tenía el turno más pequeño y las mujeres más dedicadas. Algunas de ellas eran soldados pero la mayoría eran esposas de soldados. Las otras clases eran más tarde en el día y estaban completamente llenas con mujeres parlanchinas y muy chismosas quienes

preferían meter sus narices en la vida de los demás, o en la de Bella por su camiseta sin mangas mostrando su escote y la manga de tatuajes en su brazo, que en prestar atención a la clase.

Contrariamente a sus sentimientos sobre la mayoría de la especie femenina, a ella realmente le gustaban las mujeres de su clase en la mañana. Demonios, tenía el máximo respeto por las esposas de los militares (aún por las que eran unas completas perras con ella), conociendo bien la mierda que esas mujeres tenían que pasar por sus familias. No la malentiendan, no asistía a las reuniones del FRG* y al miércoles de vino con estas mujeres, pero aún así le caían bien.

Bella pasó junto a la multitud de soldados con ojos curiosos que hacían su entrenamiento personal en el cuarto de pesas antes de detenerse de un golpe al alcanzar el área de pesas libres. Una espalda llena con un tatuaje muy familiar de poesía sentimental y piel desgarrada se encontraba frente de ella, con los brazos estirados hacia arriba, sujetando con ánimo una barra.

Subió la mano hasta su cadera y se detuvo a ver el espectáculo. Los músculos en sus hombros se hinchaban y flexionaban mientras tiraba de su cuerpo arriba y abajo, haciendo que los músculos de su espalda se ondearan bajo la belleza de la tinta. Observar la envergadura de su espalda moviéndose debajo del tatuaje era fascinante. Su cuerpo estaba esculpido como si los mismos dioses lo hubiesen tallado a mano.

Atrevidamente lo estudió, guardando cada inclinación, curva y borde de él en su memoria, para sus noches solitarias.

Después de hacer una cantidad incontable de levantamientos, Edward liberó sus manos y la pesa cayó al piso. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor mientras alcanzaba su toalla. Cuando se volvió, sus ojos inmediatamente encontraron los de ella y le sonrió con su favorita sonrisa torcida.

Se quedó plantada en su lugar, con la mano todavía en su cadera, y sus ojos aún apreciándolo mientras él daba unas pocas zancadas hacia ella.

—Hola —dijo, limpiando la transpiración de su cara.

—Hola a ti —dijo ella, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su duro cuerpo cubierto en sudor parado peligrosamente cerca de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No te relacioné como del tipo madrugadora.

—Sí, relacionaste correctamente. No soy madrugadora, pero enseño una clase de yoga cada lunes a las 6:30.

—¿Yoga, eh?

—Sí, ¿interesado?

—En mirarte hacer Yoga, absolutamente.

Los infames ojos en blanco de Bella se balancearon con toda su fuerza. —No, exclusivamente, idiota.

Se rió entre dientes. —Uhm, no. Pero sin embargo, sentaré mi feliz trasero de idiota en esta banca de pesas y alegremente te observaré participar —dijo él, moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo.

—Sí, estoy segura que lo harás.

Bree tomó ese momento para hacer su aparición. Corrió hacia ellos y se detuvo a lado de Bella. —Hola, Bella —miró a Edward, y su rostro se encontraba teniendo un debate físico entre sonreírle o fruncirle el ceño—. Realmente te está acosando, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó ella completamente seria.

Era el turno de Edward para fruncir el ceño. —¿Qué?

—Sí lo está —río Bella—. Te veré más tarde. —Le sonrió a Edward y él la siguió con una mirada que hizo que su ya sonrojado rostro tomara otro tono de rosa.

—En serio, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —preguntó Bree mientras entraban en el salón de clases.

—¿Qué demonios crees que está haciendo aquí? Está ejercitándose.

—¿Le dijiste que ibas a estar aquí? Estoy empezando a sentir vibras acosadoras de él, pero estoy casi dispuesta a ignorarlas por lo sexy que se ve todo caliente y sudoroso. ¿Viste la forma en la que te estaba mirando? Maldita sea, chica.

—Bree, para de correr tu boca… por favor. No, no le dije que iba a estar aquí, probablemente ya se encontraba aquí antes que yo, no es un acosador, y sí vi la forma en la que me miraba.

Bree giró la cabeza sobre hombro para conseguir último su un vistazo de Edward, quien ahora estaba sentado en la banca de las pesas.

—Creo que me gusta —dijo Bree cuando su cabeza se giró de regreso alineándose al frente con su cuerpo.

—Acabas de decir que te daba vibras acosadoras. Decide tu maldita mente.

—Bueno acosador o no, es sexy.

Bella dio un vistazo sobre su hombro para ver la mirada fija de Edward quemándola. Él no sonrió ni le dio un guiño o algo más juguetonamente sexy, como ella esperaba que hiciera cuando se encontró con sus ojos. En su lugar, sólo siguió con su mirada fija, encerrándola con sus tormentosos ojos verdes que parecían consumirla. Era intenso y caliente e hizo que Bella se sintiera poderosa.

Después de que unas pocas, últimas de sus habituales alumnas llegaran, Bella comenzó la clase. Estaba muy consciente de los ojos de Edward en ella a través de las ventanas hasta el piso que hacían de pared separando el gimnasio del salón de clases. Era caliente saber que la estaba observando, y hacía que su cuerpo estuviera en alerta máxima. Era intenso y estimulante. Hizo cada pose como si las estuviera haciendo para él, no era algo que hacía intencionalmente, pero era como si su cuerpo supiera que la estaba mirando y eso lo volvió a la vida.

Pasó de la media luna al saludo de pie y mantuvo la pose. Era como si pudiera sentir el calor viajando desde la punta de los dedos de su pié extendido hasta las yemas de los dedos de su brazo extendido. Era la clase de Yoga más erótica que alguna vez haya enseñado y Edward ni siquiera estaba en la habitación con ella. Su cuerpo ardía pero no sólo por el ejercicio, sino también por la gruesa tensión que los unía a través de la lámina de vidrio. De vez en cuando, atrapaba su mirada a través del reflejo en el espejo, el hambre en sus ojos era inconfundible y resultó ser la clase más sexy y más larga de su vida.

Cuando la clase terminó y Bella estaba otra vez cubierta por una delgada capa de sudor, salió del salón de clases y le lanzó a Edward una mirada de complicidad. Él inmediatamente la siguió hasta el extremo opuesto de la pared trasera, hacia los vestuarios.

Edward caminó detrás de Bella sabiendo exactamente lo que ella estaba tramando. Aunque no sería capaz de participar en los eventos que sabía que estaban por ser revelados, no podía evitar querer sólo ver lo que ella tenía bajo en su manga.

Bella dobló la esquina al final de la pared del fondo y lo guió por un pasillo. Abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza, luego agarró su mano y lo jaló hacia adentro. La puerta no estaba siquiera completamente cerrada antes que presionara su cuerpo contra el de él. La urgencia en la forma que lo tocaba lo tenía deseando poder arrancar la húmeda ropa de su cuerpo. Pero ellos no podían. No aquí. No en un edificio militar lleno de soldados. Aunque se encontraban en el vestuario de las mujeres, estaba seguro de que si cualquiera entrara estarían muy deseosos de hablar sobre el Sargento de Primera Clase que estaba tomando a una mujer en el cuarto de vestuario.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera sacar una palabra en un jodido intento de protestar, ella tenía sus labios llenos cubriendo los suyos. Hundió las manos en la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo acercó para poder besarlo más profundamente. Cómo esta mujer pudo hacerlo olvidar todos los pensamientos coherentes que corrían a través de su cabeza estaba más allá de él, pero el sabor de su dulce aliento mezclado con el salado rocío en su cuerpo era embriagador.

Torpemente deslizó las manos alrededor de su cintura y ahuecó su culo apretándola aún más contra él. Podía sentir su longitud creciendo en sus bóxer y tener el cuerpo de Bella frotándose contra él no lo ayudaba.

—Joder Bella, no sé cuanto más puedo soportar, cariño.

—Tómalo todo. Estoy activando nuestra política de sólo sexo.

Edward gimió mientras ella deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos y la frotó contra su doloroso bulto. Demonios, no quería que se detuviera.

El cabello de Bella se encontraba convenientemente atado en una coleta, con sus largas ondas colgando en su cuello, cepillando la cima de su espalda. Torció el cabello en su mano y suavemente tiró hacia atrás, sujetando su cabeza para que así su boca se separara de la suya. Ella dejó salir un gemido satisfecho y el hecho que le gustara el pequeño tirón hizo que una visión de las cosas que le gustaría hacerle, corriera a través de su mente. Oh, lo que podía hacerle a esta mujer.

Con la cabeza de ella atrapada hacia atrás, tomó ese momento para arrastrar su lengua por el centro de su garganta, deliciosamente probando la dulce humedad salada que se aferraba a su piel.

—No voy a tomarte aquí —susurró contra su carne. Liberó su cabello y su cabeza cayó así que ahora lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—No haremos esto aquí —dijo, y aún cuando las palabras dejaron su boca, deseó no tener que decirlas.

Bella estaba enojada, hacía pucheros y joder, era sexy, pero en contra de todos los códigos de hombres que había sobre no dudar cuando un hermoso bombón te empuja en un vestuario vacío queriendo sexo, simplemente no podía hacerlo. No sólo estaban las consecuencias de un Oficial no comisionado teniendo sexo en un edificio público del gobierno, razonamiento suficiente para no seguir adelante con esa pequeña tentación, el solo pensamiento de alguien entrando y viéndola así, hacía que le hirviera la sangre. No, nadie la iba a ver, excepto él; no iba a darles la oportunidad.

—Pensé que follar espontáneo y al azar era lo que los hombres siempre soñaban en hacer.

Edward no pudo evitar reír. Sí, eso era normalmente los que hacían.

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás de él y suspiró. —Ahora estoy toda excitada.

—Me haré cargo de eso esta noche. Créeme nena, estoy muriendo aquí también. —El la miró sus hinchados labios y sus generosos pechos y maldición casi dijo a la mierda, pero se forzó a permanecer fuerte.

—No puedo verte esta noche. Trabajaré hasta tarde y luego voy a terminar una pieza de Paul.

—¿Paul? —preguntó con un e gruñido territorial formándose en la base de su garganta.

—Sí, Paul. El tipo cincuentón calvo con panza cervecera y un cigarrillo permanentemente colgando de su boca…

Edward se relajó. Oh sí, Paul.

—¿Trabajas mañana? Quiero que vengas a un lugar conmigo.

Bella levantó sus cejas. —Edward, pensé que habíamos discutido esto. No quiero ir a ninguna cita.

—No es una cita. Conduciré hasta mi ciudad natal para visitar a mi abuela. Son cuatro horas de ida, y cuatro de venida, y sólo quiero que me hagas compañía por la carretera.

—Una reunión familiar definitivamente no encaja en la parte de solo sexo de nuestra relación. Lo siento.

—Lo sé, y no te reunirás con ella. Incluso puedes quedarte en el carro. Yo sólo quiero poner algunas flores en su tumba.

Bella quería abofetearse en la cara por ser una estúpida perra.

Este chico quien se había cruzado en su vida de manera totalmente molesta le pedía que lo acompañara a visitar la tumba de su abuela y ella estaba siendo completamente insensible. ¿Quería ir? Joder no. La idea de estar en un carro durante cuatro horas sonaba tortuosa, y pasar tiempo en un cementerio no estaba en su lista de actividades divertidas. Pero había una tristeza en los ojos de Edward que era inquietantemente hermosa y le decía que no quería ir solo. Maldición.

—Joder… está bien, iré contigo pero tengo una reunión en la tienda a las 10:30 a.m. mañana así que no podemos irnos hasta cerca del mediodía.

El hoyuelo de Edward apareció. —Gracias. —Las palabras reflejaron su sonrisa mientras la cogió de nuevo en sus brazos. Su pecho desnudo y apretados brazos la sujetaron tan ajustadamente que exprimieron todos los pensamientos de su cabeza, dejando solo la necesidad que tenía por él. Deslizó sus manos sobre los fuertes ángulos de sus caderas y sobre las profundas montañas de su estómago. Levantó la cabeza, y pasó su lengua sobre la barba sin afeitar de su mentón, probando su salada piel. Gruñó y sintió su erección saltando de regreso a la vida contra su estómago. No podía dejar de probar su suerte una vez más, así que deslizó sus manos hasta sus bóxer y agarró la gruesa longitud en su mano.

—Nena… —Edward empezó a protestar y gentilmente sacó su mano fuera de sus bóxer.

Como era su costumbre, Bree tomó justo ese momento para saltar atravesando la puerta, interrumpiéndolos una vez más. —Oh, umm… lo siento…

Edward se agachó y susurró en el oído de Bella. —Ahora yo estoy excitado.

—Te lo mereces por negarte —ella sonrió.

—Está bien, cariño —se rió—. Te veo mañana.

Después de que Edward saliera del vestidor, Bree fijó sus amplios ojos y arqueadas cejas sobre Bella.

—Ni siquiera lo digas. —Escupió Bella.

—Está bien, está bien.

—Entonces ¿qué pasa? Lucías como si estuvieras en una misión cuando entraste aquí.

—Oh… sí… bueno…

—Escúpelo Bree —la reprendió Bella, pagando el fastidio que sentía por su frustración sexual en Bree.

—Paul llamó, ha estado intentando contactarte.

—¿A las 7:45 de la mañana? No sabía que Paul sabía cómo funcionar tan temprano. ¿Qué quería?

—Bueno, um…

Bella solo entrecerró sus ojos hacia su amiga; en serio necesitaba decirlo y ya.

—Jacob ha estado llamando a la tienda y ahora ha comenzado a llamar al celular de Paul. —Su voz tenía una disculpa, como si sus palabras abrirían de tajo una vieja herida. Como que lo hicieron.

—¿Cuándo demonios Jacob comenzó a llamar a la tienda? ¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo?

—Hace algunos días, pero Paul se encargó de eso. No quería que te molestaras y le dijo al hijo de puta que te dejara en paz de una maldita vez. Tenía bloqueadas sus llamadas en la línea de la tienda, pero ahora que él está tratando de contactarte a través de su celular, Paul pensó que deberías saberlo.

—Jodido idiota. Bien, gracias Bree.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente, y Bella odiaba que Bree le tuviera lástima.

Bella plantó una expresión de indiferencia en su rostro y se fanfarroneó hacia la puerta del cuarto de casilleros. —Sí, estoy bien. —Y lo iba a estar, aún si eso la matara, demonios.

—Entonces quieres explicarme ¿porqué pensaste que era jodidamente inteligente ocultarme el pequeño hecho de que Jacob estaba explotando el teléfono de la tienda? —preguntó Bella mientras entraba tempestivamente en el cuarto de Paul. Todos los demás se habían ido, así que finalmente era seguro para que Bella desatara su furia. No podía creer que su mejor amigo le ocultara el hecho de que su ex prometido estaba llamando repetidamente. Y lo que la cabreaba aún más era que quería saber lo que Jacob quería. No quería que le importara, no quería darle la menor importancia, pero lo hacía.

—No necesitas hablar con su trasero arrepentido, Ángel.

¿Posiblemente, qué podría el tener que decirte que jodidamente importe, de todas maneras? —Paul sacó el papel de traslado de la última parte de su pieza en la espalda fuera del cajón de su gabinete junto al mostrador, y lo cerró de golpe.

—Bien la última vez que revisé yo todavía estaba a cargo de mis propias decisiones. Yo podría haberlo manejado.

—Pero no yo no quería que tuvieras que lidiar con él si no tenías que hacerlo. Me encargué de eso. Si quisieras seguir en contacto con él entonces no habrías cambiado tu número de teléfono. —Paul se paró y pasó junto a Bella hacia el pasillo.

Bella salió a la entrada. —¿Qué quería, Paul? ¿Qué dijo? —Su voz era suave y pudo oír la triste y patética súplica detrás de ella y quería gritar y llorar a moco tendido por dejar que Jacob la afectara una vez más.

Paul se detuvo en seco y se giró hasta estar de pie justo en frente de ella. —No lo sé, Ángel. No pregunté y él probablemente no me lo habría dicho aún si lo hubiera hecho.

—Era tu amigo también, Paul.

—Renunció a ese título desde que el segundo en que te jodió. Te destruyó, maldita sea. Nunca podría ser amigo de alguien que te hiriera eso.

—Sólo porque yo permití que me destruyera. Él era todo lo que conocía. Era todo lo que tenía. Antes que llegara, yo vivía con una mujer quien siempre se encontraba tan borracha que no podía recordar mi nombre. No tenía ninguna amiga. Ellas eran unas perras celosas quienes me trataban como a un bicho raro, o sucumbían en el tráiler de la basura drogadicta a la que estaban destinadas. Y los chicos, sólo querían follarme. Estaba sola. Completa y jodidamente sola.

Suspiró y bajó la voz. —Entonces conocí a Jacob y él cambió todo para mí. Me dio esperanza de otra vida distinta a la mierda que me estaba enterrando viva. Luego me lo dio sólo para rasgarlo todo cuando folló a la primera mujer que le abrió las piernas. —Bella hundió su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta, permitiendo que sostuviera su peso mientras se concentraba en retener las débiles lágrimas en la parte de atrás de sus ojos.

—¿Lo amabas, Bella, o amabas la idea de él?

Parpadeó con fuerza y trató de tomar aire por su ardiente garganta para poder llenar sus desinflados pulmones. Realmente nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Lo amaba, ¿verdad? Lo hacía, sabía que lo hacía. Él era su familia. Su futuro. Pero al mismo tiempo, no temblaba cuando la tocaba, y nunca se derritió en sus brazos. Nunca ardió con dolor por él, un dolor que sólo fuera aliviado al sentirlo enterrado en su interior.

Nunca lo ansiaba. No de la manera en que Edward la hacía sentir. Pero eso era sólo físico, no era lo que realmente importaba y por lo menos Jacob siempre estuvo ahí para ella… hasta ahora.

—¿Sabes que creo, Ángel? —dijo Paul, atravesando su debate mental cuando fue obvio que no iba a contestarle. —Creo que lo amabas, realmente lo hago. Pero pienso que estabas envuelta en la idea de amarlo, la idea de alguien amándote, la idea de una vida con alguien, que nunca realmente te detuviste para asegurarte que él era con quien querías esa vida. Y voy a decirte ahora mismo, eres jodidamente mejor que él.

Tenía razón. Realmente, nunca se detuvo a pensar si él era el único con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Solo que había estado con él por tanto tiempo que no sabía nada más. Lo amaba, treparon juntos del fondo del barril, pero si era jodidamente sincera consigo misma, no estaba enamorada de él, ya no.

Su traición era lo que dolía, fue lo que rompió su corazón, no la pérdida de su amor, sino la pérdida de lo que su amor representaba. Seguridad.

—¿Cuándo se pusiste tan filosófico?

—Ah, cuando seas tan vieja como yo tendrás un muy buen entendimiento de todo tipo de mierda —Paul no era típicamente un hombre cariñoso, así que cuando se estiró y la atrajo en un abrazo fue torpe e incómodo, pero aún así fue justo lo que necesitaba para romper el hielo que se formó en su pecho. La alejó y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ambos comenzaron a rodarlos entre carcajadas.

—Vamos, Ángel, podemos terminar mi espalda otra noche, creo que tengo una botella de tequila escondida en el cuarto de diseño que está llamando nuestro nombre.

—Maldita sea, te amo. —dijo ella, y lo siguió hacia el agradable líquido que le embotaría sus ideas, y hacia el cuarto que solo enviaría a su mente pensamientos de Edward.

* Grupo de Preparación Familiar (En inglés FRG-Family Readiness Group): es una

organización conformada por miembros de familias, soldados y trabajadores civiles relacionados con una unidad en particular.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8 **

El timbre sonó justo a las 12:00 en punto, justo a tiempo. Edward era bien puntual o demasiado ansioso, de cualquier manera a Bella le gustaba.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Edward usando una sudadera gris del Ejército y un par de pantalones vaqueros desgastados. Su rostro estaba desaliñado, lo cual prefería, y un gorro negro con la palabra Ejército en frente cubría su pelo corto. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía tan desarreglado, pero aún así lucía sexy en una forma arrogante de ni-siquiera-me-esfuerzo. Se veía informal, acogedor y maldita sea, se veía bien.

—¿Quieres que entre para que puedas desnudarme con las manos en vez de tus ojos? —bromeó Edward.

—Ja, ja, gracioso. Vamos listillo —dijo ella, tomando su abrigo que se encontraba en el banquillo en la entrada.

—Te ves hermosa por cierto.

Ella miró sus típicos pantalones de elección, sólo que estos leggins eran de mezclilla oscuro descolorido y sus típicos tacones habían sido reemplazados por un par de botas negras hasta las rodillas, y sí, también eran altos. Arriba solo vestía un abrigo de botones negro sobre una blusa con una calavera de oro tachonado y alas de ángel en la parte posterior.

No se sentía particularmente hermosa hoy, especialmente después de la epifanía emocional interna y los múltiples tiros de Patrón que tuvo que pasar la noche anterior, pero de igual manera, su pulso se aceleró al escucharlo.

—Um, gracias.

Edward esperó a Bella en el patio frontal mientras ella cerraba. Podía sentirlo a sus espaldas y una parte de ella quería tomar su oferta y lanzarlo dentro de la casa para desnudarlo.

—¿Lista? —preguntó cuándo ella deslizó las llaves en su bolso.

¿Estaba lista para un viaje de cuatro horas para visitar la tumba de su abuela solamente y luego dar la vuelta y conducir cuatro horas de regreso?

Joder no. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se mordió la lengua. Quería hacer esto por él.

—Síp.

Edward abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero de una camioneta negra enorme y Bella estaba bastante segura que necesitaría un banquito para poder subir. Miró a Edward mientras se apartó para que pudiera subir. Ella no habría esperado cualquier cosa menos de un caballero del tipo Capitán América.

—¿Cómo diablos me metí en esta maldita cosa la otra noche después de haber estado bebiendo? —Se aferró a la manija de esa monstruosidad y tiró de ella hacia arriba en la cabina.

—Fue muy divertido —se rió entre dientes, cerrando la puerta y trotando hacia el lado del conductor.

Bella miró el cuero gris oscuro que se extendía entre ellos, haciendo extremadamente fácil la posibilidad de deslizarse a su lado. — Asiento corrido, ¿eh?

—Puedo ver hacia dónde va tu mente. —Edward levantó sus labios en esa sexy sonrisa de gilipollas con hoyuelo en la mejilla—. Todo a su tiempo, cariño, todo a su tiempo.

Sí, claro, si seguía mirándola así, todo a su tiempo se convertiría en este momento.

—Nunca me dijiste exactamente a dónde íbamos.

Edward inició la camioneta, el motor rugiendo tan fuerte que sentía que retumbaba debajo de ella. —Montpelier.

—¿Vamos a Vermont?

—Sí señora. A mi ciudad natal, nacido y criado. —Edward jugueteó con el dial de calor mientras salía a la carretera en frente de la casa—. ¿Estás lo suficientemente caliente?

—Sí, estoy bien.

Él la miró como si estuviera comprobando que no hubiese escarcha sobre sus pestañas o algo así. —Sólo gira hacia arriba o hacia abajo si es necesario.

Bella asintió. —Debe ser agradable estar a sólo cuatro horas de tu familia —dijo ella, tratando de poner en marcha una pequeña charla, lo que nunca fue su fuerte. Por lo general nunca se preocupaba lo suficiente como para querer saber nada de nadie, no tenía una maldita idea de por qué estaba comenzando ahora.

Edward salió del barrio en dirección a la carretera interestatal. —No tengo familia, soy sólo yo.

Bella sabía una cosa o dos acerca de no tener a nadie.

—Háblame de tu abuela —dijo ella, tratando de llenar el espacio de aire sofocante que habitaba la cabina de la camioneta.

—Bueno, ella me crió. Fue la única familia que tuve al crecer. Mi mamá quedó embarazada de mí cuando sólo tenía diecisiete años, su familia la repudió, por lo que se fue a vivir con mi papá y mi abuela.

—Guau, diecisiete años. —Bella sabía de un montón de chicas que quedaron embarazadas a los diecisiete años. Infiernos, su escuela podría haber sido una guardería.

—Sí, mi abue decía que era maravillosa como madre. Mi padre también era increíble. Murieron cuando tenía sólo dos años.

Más silencio. Bella nunca fue buena con las condolencias. No era una persona compasiva, había tenido suficiente de su propia vida para sentir lástima, no necesitaba ni quería asumir la tormenta de mierda de los demás. Pero algo en la voz fuerte y firme de Edward, tiró en su pecho y no sabía cómo descifrarlo. De repente sentía más curiosidad acerca de este hombre.

—¿Cómo murieron?

—Accidente de auto. Mi abuela me vigilaba mientras mis padres salieron al cine. Algún idiota se pasó una luz roja, y se estrelló contra el coche de mi padre. Mamá murió en el acto, y mi padre murió esa noche en el hospital.

—Lo siento. —Y era verdad. La vida le había jugado una mala pasada.

—No lo hagas. No recuerdo la pérdida. Y tenía a mi Abue. Ella era una vieja señora resistente. Levantó a mi papá por sí sola antes de tener que ocuparse de la crianza de mi culo.

—Debe de haber sido jodidamente fuerte, entonces —bromeó Bella.

Edward la miró y su expresión vulnerable la hizo derretirse. Era tan calmado todo el tiempo, tan seguro de sí mismo. Esta pequeña grieta en su persona era refrescante.

Él le sonrió. —Era increíble.

—¿Entonces por qué el Ejército? —Bella era la reina de los cambios de tema cuando se trataba de conversaciones incómodas.

—Me uní al colegio, bien con la intención de ir a la universidad. Mi abuela no podía permitirse el lujo de enviarme. Había jugado deportes en la escuela secundaria, pero no contaba con obtener alguna beca, así que me aliste inmediatamente después de la graduación. Abue estaba demasiado cabreada. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras el recuerdo pasaba por su mente en ese mismo momento—. Ahora no me imagino haciendo otra cosa. Me encanta mi trabajo y me encanta mi Pelotón.

—Sí, pero ¿qué pasa con todos los despliegues?

—No voy a fingir que son la guinda del pastel, ni nada, pero si es donde me necesitan, estoy ahí. No tengo nada que perder, y mis soldados me necesitan. No estoy haciendo que cualquier bueno regrese aquí a los Estados Unidos. Tengo una obligación allá.

Bella no podía creer que quisiera volver a Irak, pero le dio una inquietante sensación de orgullo. No podía envolver su cabeza alrededor de ello, pero sabía que era uno de los buenos, y sabía que necesitaban más hombres como él en el servicio.

Ella le sonrió, y estaba segura de que parecía todo tan cursi como se sentía. Jodidamente fantástico.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, volviendo a sí misma, puro coqueteo y seducción.

Apartó sus ojos de él, sin querer que descubriera su momento de admiración. —Nada. —Bella se quitó sus botas y apoyó los pies sobre el salpicadero mientras tomaban la interestatal—. Entonces, ¿cómo es allá?

—Como nada que vieras por aquí. Es miserable. El clima apesta a asno, la comida es horrible, y no importa donde duermes o quién duerma a tu lado, nunca logras descansar en verdad.

—¿Y qué haces?

—Ahora, ¿quién está escribiendo un libro? —bromeó Edward, aunque dio la impresión de que bromeaba para ocultar el hecho de que no tenía ganas de hablar sobre el asunto.

—Lo siento, tengo curiosidad. No tienes que decirme —dijo ella, y se sorprendió por la sinceridad de sus palabras. No quería que él hablara de sus despliegues si no se sentía a gusto con ello.

Edward suspiró y sus ojos verdes fueron hacia la distancia mientras clavaba su mirada en la carretera. Bella estaba bastante segura de que había dado en el clavo con su intuición, y se arrepintió de preguntar.

—Nah, no pasa nada. Soy un ingeniero de combate. Aunque cada despliegue ha sido un poco diferente. Vamos a misiones todos los días, algunos pueden ser unas pocas horas y algunos pueden ser de pocos días. Salir del alambre puede ser tan simple como hacer una misión de una patrulla de presencia, dando la mano a los civiles locales y repartiendo caramelos a los niños...

Bella vio como Edward tomó una respiración profunda, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia ella por un breve instante, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera ver la mirada de emociones arremolinadas debajo de ello—la ira y el orgullo, el dolor y la pérdida, el honor y la determinación—que era como ver una nube en forma de embudo sobre el cielo azul claro.

—Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la misión puede convertirse en casas redadas y bolsas para cadáveres. —Sus manos se apretaron sobre el volante, y los músculos de su mandíbula se apretaron al tragar saliva.

Bella pensó en el hermoso poema tatuado en su espalda.

_Y que mis hermanos caídos _

_Caminen contigo ahora, Señor. _

Sabía que él hablaba de ellos, los tres hombres cuyos nombres tendría siempre incrustados en su carne.

—Edward —dijo en voz baja, sin saber a dónde iría con esto, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo.

Movió la cabeza hacia ella, sin mirarla por completo, pero aún haciéndole saber que escuchaba.

Bella hizo algo completamente fuera de carácter, asustándose completamente, algo tan fuera de lugar con respecto a su pequeño acuerdo, que rezaba porque no lo lamentara más tarde. Desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad, se deslizó por el asiento hasta que su muslo se apretó contra Edward. En el instante en que su cuerpo le tocó, ella lo vio relajarse físicamente. Él exhaló un suspiro que ella no fue consciente que sostenía y rodó los hombros hacia delante. Sabía en ese momento que a pesar de que odiaba dejar siquiera una mancha del lado suave minúsculo que poseía en su interior a través de su deslizamiento, no lo lamentaría.

Agarró su mano derecha, separándola de su agarre sobre el volante, y besó el interior de su palma. —Lo siento —susurró, y luego le besó la palma de la mano otra vez.

Ella le soltó la mano y en vez de colocarla nuevamente en el volante, él la deslizó por su pelo y pasó el pulgar por su mejilla. —Gracias — susurró y la mirada que le dio hizo que su duro interior se volviera papilla durante un momento; hecho eso, ella se deslizó atrás sobre su lado de la camioneta.

Edward inmediatamente extrañó el calor de Bella sentada a su lado. Ella no estuvo allí por más de sesenta segundos, pero el breve toque lo dejó con sensaciones fantasmas a lo largo de los lugares donde sus cuerpos se reunieron. Quería alcanzarla y tirar de ella hacia él, pero se habría quedado allí si hubiese querido, y no lo hizo.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio. Lo que con el pesado presagio del pasado de Edward flotando en el aire entre ellos, no había mucho que decir. Antes de darse cuenta, Bella tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana, con los ojos cerrados y los pies apoyados de nuevo sobre el salpicadero, estaba dormida.

—Puedo sentirte mirándome fijamente —dijo ella mientras Edward tomaba la rampa de la I-89 hasta la salida de Montpelier unas horas más tarde.

—Pensé que dormías.

Los párpados de Bella se abrieron, sus ojos marrones parpadeando a la vida. —¿Es aquí? —Ella se sentó encima y miró por la ventanilla del copiloto mientras se volvía hacia Dr. Memorial hacia el centro. Él estaba en casa.

—Sí.

—Huh —suspiró ella, sus palabras dando un encogimiento de hombros verbal.

—¿Por qué fue el .huh.?

Se inclinó hacia delante y tiró de sus botas. —No me esperaba que fuera tan acogedor...

—¿Acogedor?

Puso los ojos en blanco. —Sólo detente en algún lugar, me voy a mear en los pantalones.

—Bueno, definitivamente no querría eso. —Edward paró en la siguiente gasolinera y se dirigió hasta la bomba. Vio como Bella saltó fuera, con gracia y potencia se acercó a las puertas. Cómo se las arregló para moverse tan rápidamente en tacones era algo que no comprendía, pero seguro como la mierda disfrutó mirando.

Edward cerraba el tanque cuando Bella apareció al otro lado de la camioneta con una bolsa de gomitas azucaradas y Snickers en una mano y dos refrescos de coca cola bien metidas en el otro brazo.

—¿gomitas azucaradas? ¿Cuántos años tienes, diez?

—Bésame el culo, Cullen —escupió.

—Con mucho gusto, cariño. —Curvó sus labios en la forma en que sabía que iba a obtener una reacción de ella, y funcionó. Bella le lanzó el Snickers, golpeándolo en el pecho antes de que cayeran en sus manos.

—No digas que nunca te di nada —dijo entre dientes antes de saltar de nuevo en el camioneta.

Edward negó con la cabeza y se rió en voz baja mientras ponía la tapa en el tanque de gas. Entró en la cabina, Bella le envío una mirada de ojos estrechos y le arrancó el snickers, tomando la mitad de él en su boca de un solo bocado. Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. —Gracias bebé —dijo con la boca llena de nueces y chocolate, y luego se echó atrás a la carretera.

Unos minutos más tarde, entraban en el cementerio. Edward no había vuelto a visitar la tumba de su abuela desde el día después en que la puso en el suelo, el día en que tuvo que salir para regresar a Fort Hood, donde se encontraba estacionado en ese momento. Incluso no tenía lapida aún.

Eso fue hace tres años.

Aparcó en el lado de la carretera que se enredaba en todas las direcciones alrededor del cementerio. Respiró hondo y apretó el ramo de lirios que había escondido antes de salir fuera del asiento trasero. Los Lirios eran las favoritas de abue.

—Voy a estar de vuelta en un rato, no tomará mucho tiempo. — Abrió la puerta y antes de que tuviera un pie afuera, Bella también abría la suya.

—Voy a ir contigo.

—No tienes que…

—Quiero ir —dijo ella, saltando y cerrando la puerta antes de Edward tuviera otra oportunidad de objetar. Caminó alrededor de la camioneta y

se paró frente a ella.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, quiero presentar mis respetos a la mujer que te crió. —Sus ojos sostuvieron los suyos y su expresión era suave y dulce, nada parecido a la forma en que normalmente lo miraba—. Incluso si eres un enorme dolor en el culo.

—Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido viniendo de ti.

—Sí, bueno, no te acostumbres. Estoy en modo raro hoy.

—Me he dado cuenta. —Él extendió la mano y agarró su mano, enlazando los dedos a través de los suyos. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas y luego de regreso a él. Podía ver la cruz de indecisión en su rostro, arrugando su frente, entre los ojos, así que la atrajo hacia él, alejándose de la camioneta antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

Edward caminó hacia el lugar donde la tumba de su abuela se hallaba, nunca tenía que mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba en la sección correcta. Puede que solo haya estado allí dos veces después de lo que pasó, pero se había incrustado en su memoria. Yacía al lado de su madre y su padre. Las cosas tristes son siempre las más difíciles de olvidar.

Llegaron a una gran lápida, una que Edward mismo había escogido cuidadosamente. Estaba marmolada maravillosamente sobre una piedra gris suave con una foto de su abuela cuando tenía veinticinco años grabada en el frente por encima de las palabras que hasta ahora, Edward nunca había visto.

_Elizabeth Cullen _

_Su cuerpo yace para descansar debajo de la tierra, su alma camina eternamente con el Señor, y su recuerdo sigue vivo para siempre en nuestros corazones. _

Edward sintió los dedos de Bella apretar su mano. Ella era hermosa.

—Así era ella —dijo Edward, leyendo sobre las palabras por segunda vez. Soltó a Bella y dio un paso adelante, posando los lirios en el suelo helado junto a la piedra—. Hola Abue —susurró—. Lamento que me haya llevado tanto tiempo llegar hasta aquí. Te echo de menos. —Sacó un solo lirio del ramo, se levantó y se alejó, necesitando un poco de distancia para calmar la quemadura en la parte posterior de la garganta.

Quienquiera que dijo que se hacía más fácil con el tiempo se equivocaba, la muerte nunca se hacía más fácil. El dolor desafila alrededor de tu corazón, entumeciendo el terreno del difunto habitado en tu pecho, pero nunca era más fácil. La pérdida era todavía una perdida— un dolor físico, un dolor que se extiende profundamente en tu interior y ahoga tu alma, para siempre en tu memoria sangrado.

No, la muerte era todavía la muerte, la pérdida era todavía la pérdida y el dolor seguía siendo dolor. El tiempo no cambió eso.

Tomó el pequeño paso hacia un lado y se detuvo frente a su madre y su padre, la lápida con una sola flor en la parte superior. Edward levantó sus manos frente a él y señaló las tres tumbas ante ellos. —Esta es mi familia. — Estos eran, estos eran cada uno que alguna vez había significado algo para él, y todos se encontraban aquí... idos.

Se quedaron en silencio juntos por una interminable cantidad de tiempo que se midió sólo en cuestión de unos pocos minutos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para reparar el dolor que se apoderó de él desde el momento en que entró en el cementerio.

El ambiente en el coche cuando salieron del cementerio y se dirigieron de vuelta a la ciudad era tenso y más que un poco rígido, haciendo que Edward se preguntara si había tomado la decisión correcta al traer a Bella hasta acá.

—De alguna manera te pareces a ella, ¿sabes? —Sus palabras atravesaron el pequeño espacio en la camioneta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, saliendo de su propia cabeza.

—Tu abue, tiene tus ojos.

Edward se volvió hacia ella, pero tenía la cara hacia la ventana, ocultando cualquier emoción vulnerable que tenía de él.

Edward entró en el aparIrinanto de un gran edificio de ladrillo que se encontraba abarrotado de carros. El lugar estaba lleno, como siempre. Tenían la mejor pizza de la ciudad. Edward venía aquí todas las semanas mientras este crecía. Eran famosos por sus pizzas caseras y su cerveza. Tenían su propia cervecería y su propia marca de cerveza. Sin duda era la mejor cerveza que Edward había probado. Los propietarios recibieron varias ofertas para hacer comercial su marca pero ellos se negaron a venderla. Si tú querías su cerveza, debías venir hasta acá.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Bella cuando Edward estacionó la camioneta.

Apagó el motor y después se metió las llaves al bolsillo. —Espero que tengas hambre.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?

—¿El qué? ¿Invitarte a comer? Sí, lo hice a propósito.

Mira Bella, es sólo pizza. Relájate, cariño.

—Pero…

—Quédate en la camioneta si quieres, pero voy a conseguir algo de comer. —Se bajó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del pasajero, abriéndola para Bella—. ¿Vienes?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la camioneta.

—Buena chica.

Bella lo inmovilizó con una mirada que le hizo reír y temblar al mismo tiempo. —Cuidado, Soldado.

Entraron en el restaurante, y el aire caliente lleno del aroma de pan recién horneado llenó sus narices. —Mierda, ¿Está todo el maldito pueblo aquí o qué? —preguntó Bella, mirando por la habitación que estaba atestada de gente conversando y comiendo con avidez.

—Algo así, vamos. —Edward llevó a Bella dentro del restaurante, buscando alguna mesa disponible cuando una voz tronó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡No me jodas! ¿Edward Cullen? —Edward giró hacia la voz a tiempo para ver a un tipo bajito y demasiado redondo acercándose a él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Gordo Amun! —dijo Edward, abrazando al tipo.

—Cullen. ¡Qué demonios amigo! No te he visto en años. ¿Cómo demonios has estado? Lo último que supe es que peleabas otra vez en Irak.

—Sí. Estoy en casa para descansar y relajarme; sólo conduje hasta aquí para visitar a abue.

Amun asintió con una mirada de complicidad antes de volver su atención a Bella, que miraba con cautela su pequeña reunión.

—¿Y dónde recogiste a esta bella dama? —preguntó, y sin tratar de ocultar sus ojos errantes, miró a Bella de arriba abajo.

—Ella… —comenzó Edward pero Bella se acercó a Amun y terminó la frase por él.

—No me recogió de ningún lado, y no soy una dama. Las personas en serio deberían parar de llamarme de esa maldita manera. Mi nombre es Bella.

En lugar de devolver la mordida de Bella, Amun se sacudió de la risa. —Oh, me gusta esta Cullen. Guerrera. Será mejor que te aferres a ella.

Edward miró los ojos de Bella. Sí, él pensaba un poco en lo mismo.

—Vamos hombre, Ben está aquí, y Renata y Irina vendrán luego.

Ven y siéntate con nosotros, será como en los viejos tiempos. Edward esperó a ver como Bella respondía. Él no quería colocarla en una situación en la que se viera obligada a conocer a algunos de sus amigos de la escuela secundaria. Sabía que eso no estaba en el acuerdo, demonios, sólo estaba contento de que ella viniera con él.

No quería forzar su suerte.

—No me importa dónde nos sentemos, siempre y cuando alguien me dé comida, y pronto —dijo Bella, llenando el incómodo silencio.

Amun inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —La dama ha hablado. Vamos Bella, deja que Amun el Gordo te muestre la pizza que se hace aquí en Montpelier.

Edward se sintió aliviado cuando Bella se limitó a sonreír y a seguirlo.

Sin que él se diera cuenta ya habían pasado dos horas. Bella impresionantemente consumió sola cerca de una maldita pizza entera y había estado trabajando su magia rompiendo las pelotas a mis amigos y bebiendo cerveza como un hombre adulto. Esto la hacía incluso más sexy, si eso era posible.

—Voy a tener que conseguir un barril de esta cerveza para llevar. En serio Edward, es jodidamente increíble. Paul se volvería como loco —dijo ella, poniendo su vaso vacío.

—Díselo, cariño.

Bella se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco en sus talones, pero se recuperó rápidamente. —¿Estás listo para un juego de dardos?

Edward se puso de pie a su lado y apoyó su cabeza cerca del oído de ella. —¿Estás lista tú para que te haga picadillo?

Ella giró su cabeza hacia un lado haciendo que sus ojos conectaran con los de él, afinando el calor de sus ojos marrones en ardiente chocolate. —Depende de quién lo haga —dijo ella, insinuando cosas que Edward había estado soñando desde que tocó su cuerpo por primera vez.

Sus ojos se nublaron y su voz se hizo más baja. —Oh, ese definitivamente seré yo.

—¿Van a conseguir un poco más de cerveza y jugar a los dardos o van a quedarse allí parados teniendo sexo con los ojos toda la noche?

—Que te jodan, Amun —dijo Edward, sin apartar la mirada de Bella.

Bella apartó los ojos de él y los fijó en Amun. —Cullen está aquí sólo posponiéndolo, postergando el inevitable resultado del fracaso. El Gordo Amun se acercó y agarró a Edward por el hombro. —Parece que acabas de conseguirte un contrincante, pequeño amigo.

—Eso hice —dijo él mientras observaba como las caderas de Bella se movían al ritmo del click de sus tacones mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del bar, definitivamente estaba listo para el reto.

Un par de rondas más tardes y con sólo una leve contusión en su ego, Edward se sentó a la mesa mirando a esta sexy mujer con completa diversión.

—¡Oh sí! —dijo Bella arrastrando las palabras mientras caminaba de regreso hacia la mesa después de aniquilar a Ben en un juego de dardos. Estaba un poco achispada y jugaba borracha pero aun así era linda como el infierno—. ¿Quién diablos quiere probar suerte contra mí ahora? —Bella había retado a cada uno de ellos y había pateado sus lamentables traseros uno por uno.

—¿Cómo demonios te hiciste tan buena con los dardos? —preguntó Ben, luciendo como un niño que acababa de recibir su caramelo para que luego se lo arrebataran.

Bella se echó a reír y sacudió su cabeza. —Lo siento amigo, he estado en más bares y he tirado dardos con tantos hombres en mi vida de los que podría contar. Y encima que con mi mejor amigo Paul jugamos cada viernes por la noche, así que he tenido mucha práctica.

Ben pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un abrazo en forma de una llave de cabeza. —Bueno, parece que voy a comprar la siguiente ronda. Vuelvo enseguida.

Mientras Ben liberaba a Bella de su gran abrazo de hermanos, una pareja de chicas entraron, una chica en particular miraba enojada a Bella, obviamente había visto el abrazo.

—¿Soy yo o me parece que acabo de ser atacada con los apestosos ojos de esa Barbie de por allá? —preguntó Bella lo suficientemente alto que todos a su alrededor la escucharon, y Edward sabía que justo esa era su intención.

Ben regresó con cuatro vasos de cerveza acuñadas entre sus manos. —Aquí tienen.

—Hola bebé —dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia Ben que dejaba las cervezas en la mesa. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura sin apartar los ojos de Bella. Dejemos que Renata sea toda una reina del drama.

Por suerte, Edward se dio cuenta que Bella no parecía demasiado preocupada por Renata, al contrario, parecía divertida.

Obviamente, Renata pensó lo mismo. —¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó Renata cuando Bella negó con la cabeza y se rió.

—Tú eres…

—Ben ¿Quién es esta? —preguntó Renata, escupiendo veneno mortal a Bella.

—Esta es la chica de Edward.

—No soy la…

—¡Edward! —gritó una voz desde detrás de Renata, interrumpiendo a Bella. Edward estaba muy familiarizado con ese sonido chillón. Demonios, ese sonido estuvo hasta en sus sueños durante todo su último año en la secundaria. Eso le pasó por dormir con una animadora. Una pequeña y voluptuosa morena apareció y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Si no fuera porque Amun mencionó que Irina vendría, él no la hubiera reconocido, aparte de su voz. Llevaba el cabello corto y liso hasta la barbilla y su figura estaba más llena y tenía más curvas. Era sumamente atractiva en la secundaria pero ahora estaba completamente sexy.

—Hola Irina. —La abrazó con torpeza. Podía ver a Bella por el rabillo del ojo que tenía los labios apretados en una línea, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Empezaba a entender por qué ella no tenía muchas amigas mujeres. La mujer no era muy amable.

Irina se apartó de él y lo miró como si estuviera admirando un raro artefacto perdido. —¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! Por Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos años?

—Tres.

—Es tan bueno verte, te he echado de menos.

—Yo también Irina —dijo en voz baja. Miró a Bella que sólo observaba sin inmutarse, su sonrisa ya no estaba.

Las mujeres se sentaron en una mesa al lado de ellos y fue el turno de Edward para reprimir su risa mientras veía como miraban amenazadoramente a Bella cuando ella se regresó a donde se encontraban sus amigos para seguir dándoles problemas. Bella ni siquiera las miró por segunda vez. Ella no le aguanta mierdas a nadie y era bastante claro que no iba a dejar que esas mujeres la intimidaran ni poco.

Edward apartó su mirada de la mesa a tiempo para ver una musculosa figura amenazante de un pendejo de cabeza desgreñada dirigiéndose hacia su mesa. —Mierda, Amun.

¿Falta alguien más que haga acto de presencia que debería saber? —preguntó Edward con los dientes apretados mientras hacía contacto visual con Sam Uley, un pedazo de mierda caminante que hablaba demasiado y trataba a las mujeres como putas baratas.

Edward y Sam habían tenido algunos roces en la escuela. El tipo traía problemas y Edward nunca tuvo mucha tolerancia para las escorias con agenda. Sam era e resumen de un mujeriego.

Los ojos de Sam se arrastraron de Edward a Bella y Edward vio como sus labios se levantaron lentamente en las esquinas. Edward al instante se acercó a ella. Sabía que Bella no le daría ni la hora a ese pedazo de mierda, pero eso no quería decir que Sam no lo intentara.

Era obvio que Bella podía defenderse ella misma y sabía muy bien que no se enamoraría de sus actos de baja calidad, pero no podía evitar el impuso que se extendió a través de él cuando Sam se acercó a ellos. Dio el último paso que lo separaba de Bella y le agarró su mano. La miró, sabiendo que su pequeña exhibición pública de afecto la molestaría, pero ella no tiró de su mano o lo insultó, o le escupió algún comentario como .vete a la mierda. Ella sólo le ofreció una leve sonrisa y eso fue jodidamente hermoso.

—Parece que he elegido la noche perfecta para salir a comer pizza —dijo Sam cuando se acercaba a la mesa. Irina y Renata miraron sospechosamente a Edward, obviamente recordaban lo que Edward sentía por él.

—Sam —dijo Edward con calma, de manera uniforme, sin embargo, guardaba una amenaza en la única palabra que salió de sus labios.

—Que tenemos aquí, al Chico de la Armada —respondió Sam, y Edward sintió la flexión de la mano de Bella en la suya y se dio cuenta que ella estaba mordiéndose su lengua.

Sam lenta y deliberadamente se lamió los labios mientras asentía con la cabeza a Bella.

—Hola —dijo él con lo que Edward asumió que Sam pensaba que era un saludo suave. Pronto sabría Sam con qué clase de mujer presionaba su suerte.

Bella se echó a reír ante el intento de Sam o cualquier cosa que estuviera intentando hacer. Su risa era un sonido bajo y delicioso. Y después de eso así como así, ella se calló y miró con furia a Sam haciéndole parpadear por la sorpresa. —Hola jódete-a-ti-mismo —espetó ella.

Todos los ojos brillaron con sorpresa hacia Bella. No muchas mujeres tenían las pelotas para hablarle así a Sam, pero tampoco no muchas mujeres eran como Bella.

Sam movió su cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de aprobación. — Ah, sexy y bocazas, me gusta.

Edward movió ligeramente a Bella detrás de él manteniendo su mano bien apretada a la suya. Edward no se enojaba con facilidad, pero tomaba todo de él para no tirarle un puñetazo a este estúpido y la mano de Bella en la suya fue una pequeña preventiva.

Apretó los dientes. —Necesitas retroceder, Sam

—¿Necesito retroceder? —se rió Sam, y el sonido corrió a través de las orejas de Edward como uñas en una pizarra—. ¿Qué estás haciendo con este dulce pedazo de mierda como ella de todos modos…? —Levantó sus manos en frente de él, haciendo un gesto hacia Bella—. Esta mala chica necesita de un hombre que la pueda manejar.

Edward estaba en una balanza pero cuando sintió el cuerpo tenso de Bella detrás de él, la balanza se inclinó. Con un movimiento grácil, Edward soltó la mano de Bella y golpeó la mandíbula de Sam haciéndolo caer al suelo. Edward se inclinó sobre él y lo agarró de su camisa, levantándole un poco la cabeza del suelo.

Acercándose más hasta estar cara a cara con él, Edward le susurró de forma que sólo él pudiera oír. —En primer lugar, necesitas cuidar de tu maldita boca. En segundo lugar, ese dulce pedazo de culo de chica mala como la llamaste, es mía. —Edward abrió su puño de vuelta y le tiró un golpe más en la cara de Sam, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra el duro suelo.

Edward se puso de pie dándole la espalda a Bella y a sus amigos. No tenía ningún derecho sobre Bella, no era suya y él tenía miedo de ver qué aspectos tendrían ahora los ojos de ella después de esto…

Fue una grata sorpresa cuando se dio la vuelta y vio su mano encima de su cadera y una sonrisa plausible formándose en sus labios. Lo sorprendió aún más cuando tomó su bolso y caminó alrededor de la mesa para tomar su mano.

Edward la entendió, el alto de su adrenalina todavía nadaba en su cabeza.

Finalmente, se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró—: ¿Lista para irnos?

Ella lo miró a través de sus pestañas y no dijo ni una palabra, sólo le guiñó. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para llevársela de ahí hacia el estacionamiento. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que estuvieron en la camioneta y de camino en la carretera.

Bella se recostó contra el asiento. —¿Seguro que estás bien para conducir? Por mi parte, estuve disfrutando demasiado de la cerveza. Ahora voy a tener que hacer viajes mensuales hasta aquí gracias a ti.

—No vengas sin mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo no lo hagas. Sam es conocido por la habilidad de no aceptar una indirecta de una mujer y después de lo que pasó allí, él estaría muy dispuesto a intentar algo contigo. Así que no vengas aquí sin mí.

—Puede intentar todo lo que quiera, pero…

—Bella, por favor. —Edward conocía que la reputación de Sam había estado basado en mucho más que sólo rumores, y la idea de que Sam estuviera cerca de Bella fue lo suficiente para hacerle ver rojo.

—Está bien. Sólo bromeaba de todos modos. No tengo intención de conducir cuatro horas por una cerveza.

Edward suspiró mientras su cuerpo se relajó, y la neblina carmesí se aclaró de su visión. —Siento haberte agarrado allí. —Eso no era cierto. No lo sentía. Nunca se arrepentiría de sujetar a esta mujer tan fuerte como ella lo dejara.

—Puedo identificar una pelea de testosterona cuando lo veo. No hay problema. —Ella le guiñó un ojo y él entendió que sólo lo hizo para que Edward pudiera enviar su mensaje a Sam.

¿A quién engañaba? A Bella le hubiera encantado arremeter contra ese pedazo de mierda, él sabía que ella estaba conteniéndose. Ella había actuado bien.

Una puñalada se disparó hacia su pecho como un centenar de diminutos cuchillos. Ella no lo dejó aferrarse a ella y tirarla hacia su lado porque quisiese que lo haga, sólo había actuado bien.

—Bonito gancho derecho por cierto. Muy caliente, si me permites decirlo —dijo Bella, deslizándose de sus botas. Edward sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, haciendo a un lado su repaso mental.

—Mierda, ya son las nueve, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí? — murmuró Bella.

Edward se rió cuando ella habló arrastrando las palabras. Normalmente las chicas borrachas lo molestaban muchísimo, pero con Bella, era bastante divertido. —Casi cuatro horas.

—Bueno, mierda. Nunca me contestaste. ¿Estás bien para conducir?

—Sí, cariño, sólo tomé tres cervezas y se necesita muchas más para que me afecten.

—De acuerdo, porque voy a recostar mi cabeza aquí —Ella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y apoyó su cabeza en el asiento que estaba al lado del regazo de Edward—, y voy a tomar una pequeña siesta.

Él levantó la mano y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de ella. —Hazlo, nena.

—Mmm —gimió, cerrando sus ojos y tirando de sus piernas arriba del asiento haciéndose un ovillo a su lado. Su blusa se comenzó a subir cuando ella metió sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y la piel suave y dulce hizo acto de presencia, mostrando su delicado tatuaje que viajaba por el costado de su cuerpo. Quería bajar sus dedos para así rozar la suave piel de su costado pero no lo hizo. Mantuvo sus dedos acariciando su cabello, acariciando su sien con su pulgar. Ella suspiró y se arropó aún más fuerte dejando que pequeños gemidos de satisfacción salieran de sus labios.

—Esto no es parte de nuestro acuerdo, pero voy a dejarlo pasar — dijo ella, y Edward decidió tocarla así, hacerla suspirar y gemir, hacer que su cuerpo se relaje bajo sus dedos, era incluso mejor.

* * *

**_Hola una nuevo capitulo me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia déjenme saber si les gusta nos leemos la próxima vez_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9 **

Bella se despertó cuando el camión se detuvo. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, deseando que siguieran conduciendo, así no se tendría que mover. Sintió una mano acariciarle la cabeza, bajando por su cuello hasta su espalda, dando golpecitos suaves hasta que abrió sus ojos.

—Hola —susurró Edward. Masajeó suavemente su espalda y permaneció allí por un largo segundo, disfrutando la aspereza de la yema de sus dedos contra la fina tela de su blusa. Las dos texturas causaron una fricción que se sintió fantástica. —Lamento despertarte, pero estás en casa.

Bella gimió mientras se empujaba a si misma a levantarse, causando que la mano de Edward cayera hacia un lado. —No puedo creer que haya dormido todo el viaje. Siento no haber sido una buena compañera de viaje —bostezó y se agachó para agarrar sus botas, ni siquiera se molestó en ponérselas.

—No te preocupes por eso. Vamos a llevarte a la cama, borracha.

—Oh, qué demonios. No bebí demasiado.

Edward levantó sus cejas especulando sobre su idea de que significaba para ella demasiado..

Bella frunció el ceño. —Sí, tienes razón.

Edward solo se rio y se bajó del auto, rodeándolo para abrirle la puerta.

Saltó fuera y camino hacia su puerta delantera, buscando en su bolso las llaves mientras Edward la seguía de cerca. —Maldita sea.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que dejé mi teléfono en el portavasos de tu camioneta. No lo veo en mi bolso —dijo Bella, desbloqueando la puerta.

—Iré a mirar.

Edward se volvió y trotó hacia la camioneta mientras Bella empujó la puerta para abrirla. El cálido aire dentro de la casa envolvió su frio cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia adentro. Tiró su bolso y las botas al costado de la puerta y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Quería deshacerse de su ropa y de la sudadera para poder acurrucarse en su cama y desmayarse. Por alguna desconocida razón, los viajes en auto la agotaban, aparentemente incluso si dormía todo el maldito tiempo.

Bella dejó caer sus jeans, dando un paso fuera de ellos y pateándolos a un lado cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta. — Acomódate donde quieras —le gritó a Edward, —voy para allá—. Se desabotonó la blusa dejándola caer al suelo y jadeó cuando sintió un suave toque correr por su espalda.

Se quedó inmóvil dejando que cada terminación nerviosa se prendiera fuego mientras los dedos de Edward trazaban las líneas de su tatuaje. La suavidad de su tacto era tan ligero, tan cuidadoso, era como si estuviera sintiendo la suave presión de una tinta de aguja presionando contra su piel. Era como si estuviera tatuando su cuerpo de nuevo con la punta de su dedo, y la sensación era adictiva. Quería más, y lo quería en todos lados.

Sus labios bajaron y se cerraron sobre su hombro, presionando suaves besos sobre su ahora caliente piel. Su mano bajo gentilmente sobre su brazo, siguiendo las direcciones de los tatuajes que corrían hacia abajo desde su hombro hasta el codo, provocándole piel de gallina en todas direcciones. Su cuerpo se presionó contra su espalda y pudo sentir su cálido pecho desnudo contra ella.

Era difícil y acogedor, y le dio la bienvenida a la sensación mientras su peso se aplastó contra ella, su estómago moldeándose contra su espalda. Sus labios encontraron lentamente el camino hasta su cuello, tomando su tiempo para llegar allí, besando y lamiendo su suave piel a lo largo del camino. Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejándola caer hacia atrás para que descanse sobre su hombro. Pasó sus manos por sus brazos deteniéndose cuando le hacía cosquillas en las palmas, y luego entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, sin dejar de encender llamas en su piel.

La manera en la que la tocaba era tan sincera que hizo que le doliera el corazón como si se rompiera en mil pedazos al mismo tiempo en el que trataba de pegarlos de nuevo.

Apretó sus manos inclinando un poco más la cabeza. Edward levantó la cabeza de su cuello y sus ojos la miraron. Estaban llenos con necesidad, cruda, intensa necesidad, y eso la aterrorizaba.

Edward dejó caer una de las manos de Bella y la dio la vuelta, tirando su cuerpo contra el suyo. —Me he estado muriendo por tocarte todo el día —susurró, arrastrando un dedo por su columna vertebral. El toque fue tan suave, la sensación casi insoportable. Cuando llegó al tirante del sujetador, lo desabrochó en un solo movimiento. Lentamente empujó los tirantes hacia abajo por los hombros, como si estuviera saboreando cada centímetro mientras caía por sus brazos antes de dejarlo caer al suelo.

—Voy a besarte ahora, ¿de acuerdo? —su voz era silenciosa y baja, como si no supiera qué respuesta iba a obtener.

Bella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza como una idiota. La tenía en trance. Sus manos y sus ojos la miraban con una intimidad que la tenían petrificada, pero todavía quería eso más de lo que había querido algo nunca. Lo deseaba más de lo que nunca había deseado a nadie.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó cauteloso, sus labios separados solo un suspiro de los de ella.

¿Por qué le estaba preguntando si estaba segura? Nunca había pedido permiso antes. Pero incluso mientras la pregunta atravesaba su mente, ya tenía la respuesta. Esto era diferente, él lo sabía y ella lo sabía también. Se sentía diferente.

Permaneció quieto, su boca sobre la de ella, sus dedos masajeando sus nudillos suavemente mientras mantenía agarrada su mano. Edward agarró su barbilla y le sostuvo la cabeza firmemente en su lugar mientras levantaba la mirada a sus ojos.

—¿Bella? —preguntó, sus ojos formando nubes como una tormenta mortal alcanzando el horizonte.

Al verlo tan amable con ella, tan preocupado, era casi imposible de soportar, pero a pesar de eso, solo tenía a este hombre por unos días más y no iba a desperdiciarlos contemplando toques suaves y miradas íntimas. No, solo iba a sentir; justo como le dijo el día de San Valentín. Solo sentir, y justo ahora quería sentirlo —contra ella, sobre ella, dentro de ella, todo.

—Estoy segura —dijo, y antes de terminar la frase, la besó.

Sus labios eras suaves y fáciles, como ningún beso que habían compartido. Era poderoso y abrumador y posesivo. Su boca se movió sobre la de ella con un propósito, lenta y cuidadosamente goteando todo lo que tenía en ella, como si estuviera dándole una parte de él; y la tomó de buena gana.

Sus manos se perdían por su pecho desnudo y se agarraron en la parte posterior de su cuello. Edward gimió en su boca mientras ella presionó sus uñas en su carne, acercándolo más.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le levantó los pies del suelo, llevándola a la cama. La bajo suavemente, nunca alejando su boca de la de ella.

Cuando finalmente alejó sus labios, lo observó mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, tirando de sus bragas de encaje por sus piernas y sobre sus tobillos, dejándolas caer al piso con el resto de su ropa. Bella se levantó sobre sus codos para verlo entero mientras Edward se levantaba y se sacaba los jeans y los bóxers.

—Dios, eres perfecta —dijo, moviendo sus ojos por su cuerpo.

Definitivamente podría pensar lo mismo de él.

Sin decir otra palabra, Edward cuidadosamente se puso un condón y se subió a la cama, cerniéndose entre sus piernas.

Necesitaba su boca sobre la suya, necesitaba saborearlo, perderse en su toque, porque perderse en su mirada se sentía demasiado peligroso. Presionó sus labios contra los de él esperando que sea reciproco. Le tomo un simple latido pero luego la besó. La besó como si fuera la primera vez, hambriento y apasionado; arrojando nada más que crudo deseo. Pero también la besaba con tanto anhelo que se sentía como si fuera la última vez, intenso y desesperado.

Todas las emociones conflictivas golpeaban contra el tierno corazón de Bella ya dañado, curándolo solo para repetir la tortura otra vez y no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Fue como si Edward hubiera leído su mente; era como si supiera exactamente lo que necesitaba para enterrar sus pensamientos, para ahogar los sentimientos que estaban subiendo hacia la superficie. Metió la mano debajo de ella y rodó sobre su espalda tirándola sobre él. Su erección estaba contra su culo y la agarró por las caderas, levantándola y rodando su espalda hasta que lo sintió debajo de ella. Lentamente se sentó, sintiendo centímetro por delicioso centímetro de él llenando su cuerpo, extendiéndose dentro de ella.

—Dios, cariño —dijo, hundiendo sus dedos en sus muslos mientras se hundía hasta el fondo sobre él—. Ven aquí.

Enredó los dedos en su pelo y tiró de ella hacia abajo encima de él. Su pecho se derrumbó sobre el de él, cada parte de su cuerpo tocándolo. Se echó hacia atrás lentamente, dejando que su longitud se deslizara casi completamente fuera de ella antes de mover sus caderas hacia delante nuevamente, tragándolo profundamente en su interior. Sus labios apretados contra los suyos, sus dientes tirando de su labio inferior y su lengua deslizándose con dulzura. Sus manos vagaron por su cintura, su espalda, sus pechos, y por todas partes. La estaba explorando con tanta ternura que hizo que su piel hormigueara con pinchazos de placer que se irradiaban por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus cuerpos estén más conectados.

En un movimiento tan fluido que no registró hasta que todo terminó, hizo Edward la tenía debajo de él. Estaba todavía dentro de ella y su cuerpo se cargo del balanceo. Bella enganchó los pies alrededor de sus pantorrillas, para poder rodar sus caderas y encontrarse con las de él en cada embiste.

Su gran cuerpo presionándola contra el colchón mientras sus labios seguían moviéndose contra los de ella, haciéndola marear mientras luchaba por sacar el aire de sus pulmones, pero al estar tan consumida por Edward se quedó sin aliento, y fue una sensación que invitó completamente.

A medida que sus caderas se movían lentamente en un círculo, un inmenso placer comenzó a construirse entre sus muslos. Edward pareció darse cuenta de su cuerpo acelerado y tembloroso y poco a poco comenzó a aumentar su velocidad. Cada empuje la envió lejos hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Y se dejó ir. Soltó su mente y su cuerpo para solo sentir, y fue increíble. Los labios perfectos de Edward suavemente acariciaban los suyos mientras un delicioso espasmo recorrió su núcleo. Gimió en su boca causando un sexy gemido en respuesta al sentir el placer de Edward bombeando en su interior.

Se quedó quieto dentro de ella y plantó suaves besos en sus labios, mandíbula y cuello.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo Bella sin aliento mientras Edward seguía atendiendo su sensible piel.

—Sí, lo fue —susurró y lo sintió sonreír contra su cuello.

Edward salió de ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Casi vaciló, pero no lo hizo. Estaba exhausta, su cuerpo todavía estaba en espiral hacia abajo, y no tenía la maldita energía para protestar. Sí, era mejor que admitir que el sentimiento de ser acunada en sus fuertes brazos se sentía mejor que cualquier otra cosa que haya tenido en un largo tiempo.

La mente de Edward lenta y aturdida volvió en sí mientras se despertaba debido al sol entrando por las ventanas, pero no estaba listo para abrir sus ojos. Respiró hondo y apretó sus brazos alrededor de Bella. Todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de él, sus miembros enredados con su piel desnuda. Era tan ligera y suave, y era realmente dulce cuando dormía, algo que solo sería verdad acerca de esta mujer cuando estaba dormida.

Suavemente deslizó su cuerpo, tratando de no despertarla mientras salía de la cama. La miró, su cremosa y blanca piel de marfil cubierta en un arte colorido, su largo cabello casi negro derramándose alrededor de cabeza en la almohada, sus carnosos labios entreabiertos, sus largas pestañas cepillando la parte superior de sus mejillas. Era una belleza impresionante.

Edward silenciosamente entró al cuarto de baño y abrió la ducha. Cuando se metió, sus ojos inmediatamente miraron la repisa que contenía gel corporal, crema para afeitar, y una afeitadora de hombre —y eso lo enojó extremadamente. Casi se olvidó de que Bella había compartido su vida con alguien; que en un momento de su vida no había tenido miedo del amor y lo relacionado con él.

Por primera vez en su vida, Edward pensó en cómo sería tener esta mujer cada día, para siempre. Pensó como sería dormir junto a ella todas las noches, hacerle el amor cada vez que quisiera, frotar sus pies y besar su cuello y por primera vez desde que estaba en el ejército, quería quedarse. ¿Quería todavía estar con sus hombres? Absolutamente. Pero por primera vez, algo era más importante que la misión.

No quería irse; no quería dejar a Bella. Finalmente entendió el costo, y era peor de lo que había imaginado.

Edward cerró la ducha una vez que el agua ya no estaba caliente. Rápidamente se vistió de nuevo con su ropa y salió de la ahora vacía habitación. Al doblar la esquina del pasillo, vio a Bella en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Llevaba un pequeño top camuflado y bragas de leopardo. Sabía que los llamaban shorts de niño pero seguro como el infierno que no se veía como nada que un niño usaría. Apenas cubrían su culo, no es que me estuviera quejando, y quedaban tan bajos en sus caderas que no le tomaría mucho trabajo empujárselos hacia abajo solo un poco y podría…—¿Panqueques? —Bella preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se dejaba caer en la silla. Brincaba alrededor del mostrador y se detuvo junto a él, soltando un montón de tortitas.

—Si señora —la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su regazo, y le dio un rápido beso en el cuello. Se sentía un poco incómoda allí, como si hubiera sido forzada así que la dejó ir, sintió una sensación de hundimiento en su estómago.

—Así que, ¿qué hay en la agenda para hoy? —preguntó, esparciendo mantequilla de maní en su pila de tortitas, haciendo a un lado los sentimientos que estaban a punto de quitarle su tarjeta de hombre.

—Bueno, tengo horario completo en la tienda y luego se supone que debo encontrarme con Bree para ir de copas, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Tengo una mierda de la que hacerme cargo para el trabajo antes de regresar al foso de arena.

La mirada que brilló en los ojos de Bella fue breve y no tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir lo que era antes de que se endureciera de nuevo.

—Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Voy a saltar a la ducha y prepararme para el trabajo. ¿Te llamaré mañana?

¿Cuándo se invirtieron los papeles? ¿Cuándo de repente se había convertido en el que era echado por las mañanas?

—Si —dijo antes de llenarse la boca con panqueques. Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo pero sin encontrar su mirada. Tenía miedo de que le dijera lo que ya sabía bien — era solo sexo.

Solo que ahora, era mucho más que eso.

* * *

_Bueno otro nuevo capitulo espero que los disfruten y me disculpen por la demora, también le quiero contestar a las chicas que me preguntaros cuanto capitulo tiene las historia y le digo que solo faltan 6 para que la historia termine. Nos leemos el viernes_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Después de un largo día tatuando su desafortunada parte de tatuajes en los traseros de la gente, que probablemente estarían quitándoselo con láser en menos de un año, Bella se encontraba cansada, hambrienta y lista para irse a la cama. Pero le había dicho a Bree que se encontrarían para cenar y tomar una copa, y demonios, ¿a quién quería engañar? Nunca dejaba pasar una combinación de comida y licor.

Se cubrió la barbilla y la nariz con la bufanda de lana mientras caminaba desde el aparcamiento hasta el Sidelines Bar & Grill. Estaba empezando a nevar, así que tuvo que aparcar en el quinto pino, y temió por la sensación helada en la nariz y los dedos. Sidelines siempre se encontraba lleno, especialmente los miércoles cuando tenía las ofertas de mitad de semana, cerveza a un dólar. El bar estaba más que lleno, principalmente de soldados y toda clase de idiotas. Ella habría estado mejor en su pequeño agujero de cuatro paredes, que en una barra negra llena de grandes moteros y viejos borrachos pervertidos, pero Bree había escogido el lugar. Al menos tenía buenas hamburguesas.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta y entró, le rodeó el aroma a pizza y hamburguesas, y al instante su estómago retumbó. El bar estaba repleto de gente y todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Bella esperaba que Bree ya tuviera una mesa, porque ella no iba a estar esperando mucho para conseguir una.

Justo cuando su cabeza recorría la barra de lado a lado, Bree apareció, acercándose a ella.

—Ven, nos vamos —dijo Bree cuando alcanzó a Bella.

—¿Qué? Acabo de llegar, ¿qué demonios?

—Bueno, tengo ganas de comida Mexicana y margaritas, y este lugar está muy lleno, así que nos vamos. —La urgente desesperación en la voz de Bree hizo que Bella se detuviera, como si fuera una pila de ladrillos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y descansó las manos en sus caderas.

—Bree, no me mientas. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —mintió Bree, pero ya que era una horrible mentirosa, miró alrededor. Si Bree estaba mintiéndole era porque tenía una razón para hacerlo y Bella iba a averiguarla.

—Apártate del camino, Bree —dijo Bella, empujando a Bree, apartándose de la entrada y adentrándose al bar donde se encontraban las mesas. No le costó más de un minuto mirar alrededor.

Sentado al otro lado de la sala se encontraba Edward. Reconocería ese cabello color cobrizo, ese chico lindo e imitador de Capitán América en una oscura habitación con gafas de visión nocturna. Era él y se encontraba con una mujer, una zorra rubia que hablaba en voz alta. Por supuesto, también tenía que ser hermosa. Gran sonrisa, cintura pequeña, ojos redondos y probablemente azules, y desde luego tenía unas grandes tetas por las cuales muchas chicas pagarían miles de dólares por tener, y Bella apostaba su teta izquierda a que esas eran reales.

Jodidamente fantástico. Por supuesto, también parecía ser de su tipo. Pantalones ajustados y un suéter de color crema con un pañuelo largo y fino enrollado en el cuello. Ella era tan digna a modelo como él.

La rubita estaba fastidiosamente sentada cerca de Edward y tenía la mano sobre su pecho. Ella estaba riendo, él le sonreía y al parecer estaba pasando un buen rato. Obviamente debían tener una relación bastante íntima. Bella podría asegurarlo por la simple forma en que sostenía su mano, y la forma en cómo ella tenía sus piernas en ángulo con su cuerpo, y en cómo se apoyaba sobre él mientras hablaban.

—Bella, vámonos —dijo Bree detrás de ella.

Fue como si el nombre de Bella saliendo de la boca de Bree hubiese golpeado la cabeza de Edward para que se girara. Su sonrisa decayó cuando sus ojos se clavaron en Bella, y al instante se puso en pie, con la preocupación grabada en todos los planos de su rostro.

Comenzó a acercarse, pero Bella lo inmovilizó con una mirada que habría matado a un francotirador. Se detuvo en seco, sin apartar ni una sola vez sus verdes y tempestuosos ojos de ella.

—Maldito soldado —dijo entre dientes.

Bree enlazó su brazo con el de Bella y tiró con fuerza, tirando de los pies de Bella, los cuales parecían estar pegados con cemento.

—Ven, Vamos.

—Sí. Vayámonos. —Desvió la mirada de los ojos atormentados que la seguían, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Edward sabía que esto pintaba mal. Cuando esa tarde Kim lo llamó para cenar juntos antes de regresar a Iraq, debió haberle dicho que no. No quería cenar con Kim, hubiera preferido estar con Bella, pero Kim era una vieja amiga. Era muy buena y dulce, así que cenar con ella sonaba mejor que estar en casa solo.

Lo último que quería era lastimar a Bella. Cuando alzó la mirada y la vio mirándolo, fue como si su mundo se volviera plano y se encontrara resbalándose por el borde. La había decepcionado. Ella pensó que hizo la única cosa que haría que le diera la espalda al amor para empezar. Tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que hacérselo entender.

Edward se giró hacia Kim que seguía sentada en la mesa, le dio una débil sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, Kim. Tengo que irme.

Kim se puso en pie y le sonrió, con los ojos llenos de comprensión. Le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Ve por ella.

—Eres la mejor, Kim.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Edward se inclinó y la besó en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Gracias —dijo, poniendo un billete de cincuenta dólares sobre la mesa para pagar la cena, entonces se dio la vuelta y fue tras Bella.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y marcó su número mientras se dirigía a su camioneta. Se sorprendió cuando respondió antes de que el primer timbre hubiese terminado. Estaba totalmente preparado para dejar un sinnúmero de mensajes de voz y aventurarse a entrar en modo acosador, conduciendo a su casa, al estudio de tatuajes y a cualquier otro sitio donde pudiera estar.

—Edward no—dijo ella, antes de que más palabras fueran dichas—. No tienes nada que explicarme. No hiciste nada malo. —Sorprendentemente sus palabras fueron tranquilas y calmadas.

—Bella, ella…

—No estamos juntos, Edward. No eres mío. Era sólo sexo ¿recuerdas? Sin sentimientos, sólo sexo. No pasa nada. —Puede que sus palabras dijeran que no pasaba nada, pero su voz decía otra cosa y la idea de que realmente le hubiera hecho daño era peor que el hecho de que ella le restara importancia. Tenía que verla, necesitaba aclarar este malentendido. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien entre ellos. Estaría aquí sólo un día más.

—Voy para allá.

—De ninguna manera —espetó. Ahora era la Bella que conocía y se alegraba de escuchar el fuego de nuevo en su voz—. Mira soldado, fue muy divertido, pero se acabó. De todas maneras, te vas en dos días. Terminemos nuestro pequeño acuerdo con la última noche.

—Bella… —Volvió a intentarlo, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

—Cuídate — susurró y entonces se cortó la línea.

Cuando Edward llamó, Bella seguía en el aparcamiento, sentada en el auto de Bree. Lo vio mientras corría a su camioneta y se metía dentro. Vio cómo su rostro se ensombrecía cuando le dijo que no pasaba nada y vio cómo su cuerpo se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento cuando colgó. Era demasiada mierda junta. No quería este drama y no quería esa sensación, la sensación de que volvía a ser traicionada; pero no, Edward no había hecho nada malo. Pero ella cometió un error al dejarse ir, al dejar que la noche anterior se convirtiera en algo que no era. No, Edward no era el que estaba haciéndolo mal, era ella. Él se iría dos días después y ella se había convertido en la chica con la que se acostó la noche de San Valentín. Ahora odiaba incluso más la jodida fecha. No creía que eso fuera posible, pero estaba equivocada.

Bree se giró en su asiento para mirar a Bella.

—¿Estás bien? —Su voz fue cuidadosa y Bella la odió.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—A ver, mmm, veamos. Tal vez porque acabas de ver al chico con el que estás acostándote saliendo con otra mujer y tal vez porque otro hombre acaba de joderte.

—¿Por qué cojones no señalas lo obvio? —Bella exhaló una profunda bocanada de aire frío y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Estoy bien. ¿Que si apesta haberlo visto con esa rubia? Si, tendría que estar muerta por dentro para decir que no me ha molestado. Pero puede tener citas, sexo, lo que sea, con quien quiera. No me pertenece y nunca lo hará.

—¿Pero no quieres estar con él?

Bella se rió.

—No. Era sexy y entretenido, pero era un dolor en el trasero y un soldado muy niño lindo. No es mi tipo. Sólo fue sexo.

Bree la miró poco convencida, pero sabía que era mejor no llevarla hasta el límite.

—De acuerdo, bueno, ¿ahora a dónde?

Bella volvió la vista hacia donde Edward había aparcado su camioneta. Se había ido. Abrió la puerta y salió del coche de Bree.

—Me voy a casa. Hablamos mañana. —Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su coche. Ahora estaba aún más agotada, y su apetito de pronto había desaparecido, lo único que quería hacer era acurrucarse en la cama y dormir.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Edward se levantó la mañana siguiente tan cansado como estuvo al acostarse. No había dormido una mierda y sabía que tenía que ver con el cuerpo de cierta sarcástica mujer, o la falta de éste, tumbado junto a él. Hoy era su último día en los Estados Unidos hasta junio. Mañana se dirigiría a Siracusa para subirse a un avión de vuelta a Iraq y había un par de cosas que tenía que hacer antes de irse, y hablar con Bella era prioritario. Correría a hacer sus recados y luego se pasaría por la tienda de tatuajes. Si tenía preparado todo lo que necesitaba tendría más tiempo para ella, en caso de que ella quisiera pasarlo con él.

—Tayler —dijo Edward mientras entraba en el cuartel de la Compañía Bravo. Tayler estaba asignado al destacamento posterior, al cuidado de las familias de la compañía, las instalaciones y el equipo mientras la compañía se desplegaba.

—Sargento Cullen, ¿cómo le va, señor?

—Estoy bien, Tayler. Vine a ver cómo van las cosas aquí. ¿Están siendo atendidas todas las familias?

—Sí, señor. Acabo de hablar con el líder del FRG* esta mañana para confirmar que todo está bien.

—¿Qué pasa con la mujer de Uley?

Tuvo un bebé el otro día. Fui a verla al hospital ayer y dijo que no tenía familia cerca para ayudarla. Asegúrate de le llevan comida las próximas semanas y canguros para los gemelos un par de días a la semana para que ella pueda descansar un poco.

Uley es uno de los jóvenes soldados de Edward con esposa y un par de gemelos de dos años. El chico dejó embarazada a su esposa unas pocas semanas antes un despliegue y ella acababa de tener a la bebé unos días antes. Edward le prometió a Uley que se aseguraría personalmente de que ella estaba siendo cuidada y que la bebé estaba bien. Era una de las cosas más difíciles de los despliegues. Su soldado se perdió el nacimiento de su hija, ni siquiera la conocería hasta dentro de cuatro meses, y no había nada que Edward pudiera hacer excepto hacer fotos y asegurarse de que su esposa tenía la ayuda que necesitaba.

—Le dieron hoy el alta y un par de miembros del FRG van a quedarse con ella unos días hasta que se recupere de la cesárea. Me aseguraré de que le preparen comida también.

—Bien —dijo Edward, y estaba feliz de escuchar que Tayler ya estaba ocupándose de ello.

Un recado menos, otro por hacer.

Edward fue al autoservicio y llenó su carro con brownies y galletas y casi todas las cajas de golosinas que pudo encontrar y cogió un par de películas recién estrenadas, estaba harto de ver la mierda de copias iraquís que les compraba a estos.

Después de pagar por todo y de gastarse otros ciento cincuenta dólares en tabaco y chicles para algunos de sus chicos, se dirigió a la oficina postal para mandar las cosas a su compañía, después iba a ir a ver a Bella. Con suerte ella querría verlo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? —Le preguntó Paul a Bella mientras se sentaba en el sofá de cuero de la sala de diseño.

Bella estaba sentada en la enorme mesa esbozando en su blog.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué diablos estás tan encima de mí últimamente? ¿Suelo lucir como un jodido rayo de sol? No.

Si, Bella estaba de un humor particularmente agrio hoy, pero tenía derecho a estarlo. Había un manto de nieve fresca de ocho centímetros de grosor cuando se levantó, no le quedaba café, la cola en Starbucks era jodidamente ridícula, y su primera cita del día fue una no aparición. Estaba teniendo un día de mierda como pocos y no iba a fingir que no era así.

Paul se metió un donut en la boca. Ya era la una de la tarde pero en el tiempo de Paul, era por la mañana.

—Está bien, solo comprobaba. Me gustaría mantener mi cabeza, por favor no hay necesidad de arrancarla con los dientes.

Bella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su dibujo.

—Cállate, cómete tus donuts y déjame trabajar en paz.

Paul estiró sus brazos y se levantó del sofá.

—Está bien Ángel —dijo, y luego salió de la habitación dejando a Bella sola consigo misma.

Bella tuvo un día lento. Por supuesto solo tenía dos citas programadas, aunque ahora había sido reducido a una, el día que le gustaría enterrarse en horas y horas de trabajo. Incluso tatuar corazones y cerraduras y amor en las cursis recién casadas de la Armada sería mejor que sentarse y pensar sobre… no, no iba a pensar una mierda sobre ello.

—Hey —dijo Seth, asomando la cabeza en la sala de diseño—. Tu compañía del sistema de seguridad está al teléfono. Alguien se ha colado en tu casa.

—¿Qué? —Bella saltó de su asiento y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Sacó el teléfono del escritorio de recepción—. Soy Bella Swan.

—Señorita Swan, soy AnneThompson de First Choice Security…

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué está pasando? —interrumpió Bella. No le importaba quien era ella, solo quería saber qué cojones pasaba.

—Si bien, se avisó de un allanamiento en su dirección a través de una ventana en el lado norte de la casa. La policía ha sido notificada y ahora mismo están de camino para investigar. Le sugerimos que espere a que la policía contacte con usted.

—Gracias. —Dejó el teléfono de golpe en el recibidor. Y una mierda iba a esperar a que la policía contactara con ella.

Bella se apresuró de vuelta a la sala de diseño y agarró su bolso.

—Paul, cancela mi cita de hoy, diles que llamaré para volver a programarla.

—¿Qué pasó? —gritó desde su cuarto.

—Te lo haré saber cuándo lo averigüe.

Salió pisoteando la nieve hacia su coche. Esta era la puta última cosa que necesitaba justo ahora. Le importaba una mierda si quien quiera que entrara en su casa se llevó las cosas de Jacob, le estarían haciendo un favor, pero si habían tocado sus cosas iba a perder el control.

Bella se sorprendió al ver a los policías salir de su vecindario mientras ella entraba.

¿Por qué no la habían espero o al menos llamado?

Llevó su coche al camino de entrada. Extrañamente considerando que había un supuesto allanamiento, nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

Abrió la puerta del garaje para meter el coche y el corazón se le subió a la garganta instantáneamente. Apoyadas en el suelo junto a la puerta que llevaba a la casa había unas demasiado familiares botas de combate.

Jodidamente fantástico.

Bella apagó el motor y se sentó en el coche. Quizás debería simplemente irse, fingir que no había venido a casa. No estaba preparada para esto y estando desprevenida no era cómo quería manejar la situación cuando la situación finalmente llegara. Sin embargo, no parecía que tuviera muchas opciones porque en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Jacob apareció.

El corazón se le deslizo de su posición en la garganta a la boca del estómago cuando sus ojos encontrar los de ella a través del parabrisas y le ofreció esa dulce y ligera sonrisa suya que ella siempre adoraba.

A regañadientes, abrió la puerta del coche y salió. Simplemente se quedó ahí cerca de su coche, mirando al hombre con el que creyó que pasaría el resto de su vida, el hombre que cogió su corazón y lo puso a través de la quitanieves, salpicando los pequeños trozos en todas direcciones haciendo imposible encontrarlos todos. Era él. Estaba de pie ahí en con su camiseta color canela y pantalones ACU luciendo tan bien como ella recordaba. El tatuaje en su bíceps que ella le había ello unos años antes asomaba por la manga de la camiseta. Podía ver su pecho definido a través del tejido de algodón, sus chapas de identificación bajo el cuello, entre los músculos. Su pelo parecía recién duchado, dejando su oscuro cabello pegado a su cuero cabelludo. Parecía su Jacob, solo que él no era su Jacob, ya no.

—Hola Bell's —dijo, su nombre deslizándose de su boca como lo había hecho cada día desde el día que lo conoció. Sonaba igual, sonaba igual que cuando ella era de él, cuando no la había jodido y traicionado, pero no era lo mismo ahora.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jacob?

—He estado tratando de ponerme en contacto contigo para decirte que venía a casa de permiso, pero estabas esquivando mis llamadas.

—¿Eso crees? No quería hablar contigo. No tengo nada que decir.

—Creo que tenemos mucho que decir. Hay mucho de lo que necesitamos hablar.

Bella caminó hacia la puerta, escupiendo hielo desde su fría mirada mientras empujaba a Jacob fuera de su camino para poder entrar.

Él la siguió dentro.

—¿Eres tú la persona que entró en la casa?

—Mi llave no funcionaba —dijo detrás de ella mientras ella entraba en la cocina.

—No, claro, cambié las cerraduras.

—¿Cuándo pusiste un sistema de seguridad?

—La semana que te fuiste a Afganistán. Era un sistema de seguridad o un perro, y ambos sabemos que no soy una persona de animales.

—Lo siento Bell's —Sus palabras fueron bajas pero ella pudo escucharlo claramente, él estaba justo detrás de ella. Puso la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y ella se giró tan rápido que estaba sorprendida de no decapitarle el miembro.

—¿Lo sientes? Bueno, es jodidamente tarde para eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser muy tarde? Todavía te quiero.

—No te atrevas a decirme que me quieres, Jacob. Si lo hicieras no me habrías engañado. No puedes llegar a casa y hacer como si nada. — Se quitó las botas y fue hacia su habitación esperando apartarse de él pero debería haberlo sabido mejor. Podía oír sus fuertes pisadas siguiéndola hasta que pararon justo en la puerta de su cuarto. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que estaba apoyando su alto, delgado y perfectamente esculpido cuerpo contra la puerta. No necesitaba girarse para saber que la estaba observando cuidadosamente como siempre hacía cuando estaba enfadada.

—No hagas esto Bell's. Te quiero, lo sabes.

Esa era la ultima. No iba a ser la chica mala por terminar las cosas. Era culpa suya.

—Dime porqué.

—Bella… —Su voz era suave y al menos tenía la decencia de parecer arrepentido. Dio otro paso dentro del cuarto Bella extendió las manos para detenerlo.

—Solo dime porqué.

Bajó su cabeza pero mantuvo sus ojos en ella.

—No hay una razón. Simplemente pasó.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Quería la verdad. Necesitaba saber la puta verdad.

—Me merezco más que eso.

—Mira, cometí un error. Acababa de salir de una misión. Estábamos en medio de un apagón y los teléfonos y servidores estaban caídos. Te estaba echando de menos y estaba jodido por no poder hablar contigo. —Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas dificultándole la visión. Si parpadeaba, se derramarían y estaba decidida a que no la viera llorar. Bella nunca lloraba. Sus ojos grises recorrieron su cara, esperando por algo que ella no podía darle—. Simplemente pasó.

Bella exhaló, su espalda temblando por el esfuerzo para contener el sollozo que pugnaba por salir. Caminó hacia la cómoda y sacó una sudadera. Antes incluso de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se quitó la camiseta, quedándose en sujetador. Había estado con él tanto tiempo que su mente y su cuerpo seguían estando cómodos con él, incluso si su corazón no lo estaba. Paró mientras sentía el calor de la mirada de Jacob. Le devolvió la mirada y él la observaba con deseo en sus ojos, una mirada a la que ya no tenía derecho. Se puso la sudadera y las peludas zapatillas en forma de bota. Se dirigió hacia él, sin darle la satisfacción de mirarlo mientras pasaba de largo y entraba en el salón.

Él era como un pequeño cachorro perdido siguiéndola de habitación en habitación mientras que ella sólo quería que se fuera.

Se paró en frente de ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Bella, joder, ¿vas a hablar conmigo?

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Cualquier cosa. Sólo dime lo que te pasa por la cabeza. Por favor.

—Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, un poco más cerca de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado pero todavía lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudieran alcanzarse.

Ella lo vio, el Jacob que siempre había conocido y amado. Vio al chico del lado erróneo de la línea, el chico malo con un gran corazón y grandes sueños. Era el chico que la había salvado de su vida vacía, el chico que había cogido nada y lo había convertido en algo. Él era su Jacob.

Bella cerró los ojos mientras tomaba aire por la boca y lo expulsaba por la nariz. Cuando abrió los ojos, miró a Jacob.

—Te quiero Jacob. —Las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta pero tenía que sacarlas—. Llegaste a mi vida cuando más necesitaba a alguien, cuando necesitaba ser rescatada. Y me rescataste, te necesitaba y tú estuviste ahí. Pero ya no te necesito más. —Estaba sorprendida de lo calmada que sonaba su voz, especialmente porque por dentro estaba gritando, la ira y el dolor bullendo en su interior.

—¿No me necesitas más? Eso es jodidamente conveniente, Bell's. Así que, ¿se termina? —Jacob tenía mal genio y estaba empezando a encenderse. Bella sabía que no tardaría en unirse el suyo propio. Ambos eran bombas listas para detonar y cada uno sostenía el gatillo del otro. Siempre había sido así.

—Sí, se termina. —Su voz estaba al borde del grito mientras su paciencia se iba terminando—. Hace meses que terminó.

Jacob hizo un ruido similar a un gruñido mientras sacudía su cabeza.

—¿Cuántas veces, Jacob?

—¿Qué? —preguntó parpadeando, y ella sabía que en ese momento él estaba pensando qué decirle, y que ese algo iba a ser una mentira.

—No soy estúpida. ¿Cuántas veces me engañaste? Ni te atrevas a pensar en mentirme porque no funcionará.

Jacob la miró y ella supo que estaba sopesando sus opciones, tratando de decidir qué destino sería mejor, cuál sería la salida más fácil.

—Quiero la verdad. Sabes que lo merezco.

—Sólo otra mujer —dijo rápidamente.

Bella apretó los labios y asintió.

—¿Otra única vez u otra única mujer? —No respondió y no necesitaba hacerlo. La mirada en sus ojos lo decía todo—.

Tienes que irte —dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Él se puso de pie pero no hizo ademán de seguirla.

—No me voy a ir, Bell's.

—Jacob, ¿crees que si me quisieras de verdad me habrías engañado? ¿Crees que habrías necesitado a otra mujer si yo lo fuera para ti? Deja de fingir. Nos enamoramos jóvenes, nos convertimos en la red de seguridad del otro y nos permitimos quedarnos ahí. No me amas de la manera en la que deberías. —Le estaba gritando y se sentía bien. Se sentía bien dejar salir todo el dolor y la traición que había tomado lugar en su corazón.

—Estás equivocada, Bell's —dijo suavemente—. Te he amado desde que te conocí. Te quiero.

—Lo sé. —La calma estaba regresando a su pecho pero traía consigo un montón de brisa fresca—. Sé que me quieres, pero no lo suficiente. No de la forma correcta.

Bella sintió las putas lágrimas formándose de nuevo mientras la parte baja de su garganta ardía con la necesidad de dejarlas caer. Su pecho se apretujaba y no podría contenerlas mucho más. Justo mientras se derramaban sobre sus pestañas inferiores, el timbre sonó. ¿Podía el puto día ir a peor?

Aparentemente sí. Los dioses parecían haber abierto los cielos y la mierda de tormenta llego empapando a Bella de los pies a la cabeza, porque de pie al otro lado de la puerta estaba Edward.

Los ojos de Bella bajaron cuando vio la mirada que cruzó su cara cuando abrió la puerta.

—Ahora no es un buen momento, Edward. —No quería que él también la viera llorar.

Se paró frente a ella y le alzó la barbilla con los dejos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Su voz era urgente y decidida mientras buscaba en su cara el más ligero indicio de la razón de sus lágrimas.

Bella sintió a Jacob detrás de ella, tan cerca que su pecho rozaba su espalda.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Jacob, mientras observaba a Edward, y Bella supo que las cosas se iban a calentar. Jacob era protector, y tenía la impresión que Edward también lo era.

—Soy el Sargento de Primer Clase Cullen. ¿Quién eres tú? —Edward se acercó incluso más a Bella pero ella suavemente lo empujó para que se echara para atrás. La miró pero su cara no decía nada.

—Sargento Jacob…

—¿Tú eres Jacob? —interrumpió Edward, sin necesitar oír su apellido, sabiendo exactamente quién era Jacob—. Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Bella? —Apartó sus ojos de Jacob quien todavía estaba detrás de Bella y la miró.

Una nueva corriente de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Parecía como si hubiera abierto las putas compuertas y no dejaban de salir. Edward suavemente la sujetó por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —dijo las palabras lentamente, como si las estuviera dejando ahogarse antes de pasar a la siguiente.

Bella se soltó de su agarre y se secó la cara con el dorso de su mano.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a verte. Necesitaba verte antes de irme.

—Bella, ¿quién coño es este tío? —preguntó Jacob, dando un paso más cerca, su hombro presionando el de ella. la amenaza bajo sus palabras era perfectamente clara.

Bella había alcanzado su límite por un día. Era hora de una copa y un baño seguidos de su cama.

—Los dos, fuera.

—¿Qué? —dijeron ambos a la vez.

—Jacob, vete. Hemos terminado. Hace meses que hemos roto y ahora lo sé. Vete. No me importa a donde vayas pero no te vas a quedar aquí. Podemos hablar más tarde sobre vender la casa.

—Bella, yo no…

—Jacob, ¿por favor? —rogó Bella, porque sabía que Jacob era incapaz de negarle algo que quería. Nunca pudo, era su debilidad.

Jacob la miró y asintió. Cogió su bolsa de lona que estaba en la entrada y se dirigió al garaje. Esta se sorprendió al ver cómo de fácilmente se fue, como si no fuera él para nada, pero no iba a hacer preguntas.

Se giró hacia Edward, sus ojos suavizándose cuando lo miró.

—Solo vete —susurró.

—No… —empezó Edward pero se detuvo cuando ella lo miró.

—Ve —dijo otra vez, su voz ligeramente más fuerte que la última vez.

Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse de nuevo y ella quería abofetearse por ser una niña llorona. –Esto es exactamente lo que no quería, Edward. No quería ningún tío respirando sobre mí como un puto perro guardián. No quería que estuvieras aquí. No quería que la línea se desdibujara, y desde luego no quería la cruzaras. Nuestro acuerdo está terminado, solo vete.

—Está bien, cielo, me iré. —La atrajo a sus brazos antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus fuertes brazos se sentían bien mientras él la mantenía sujeta y ella le dejó. ¿Por qué las cosas que se sienten tan bien, son tan malas?

Él la besó en la frente.

—Adiós —susurró contra su piel, y el anhelo en su voz hizo que su pecho palpitara con dolor.

Dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta hundiéndose contra ella, y entonces todo se abalanzó sobre ella como un tsunami colosal.

FRG*: Family Readiness Group, grupo que se encarga de cuidar a las familias de los militares mientras estos están en batalla.

SPC*: Specialist, rango bajo del ejército.


End file.
